Simplemente Irresistible
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Bella una coqueta incorregible. Edward un jugador de hockey en ascenso. Una noche de locura. Lo que Edward no sabe, es que cuando se reencuentren 6 años después, habrá una sorpresa esperandolo. / LEMMON / Adaptación Rachel Gibson
1. Prólogo

_L__os personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

Prólogo

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Inicié la cuenta una vez más. Sentía la mirada de la maestra sobre mí, y eso no ayudaba mucho a mi concentración. Trate de enfocarme una vez más en los palitos.

Cada vez que hacíamos este tipo de ejercicios me ganaba un horrible dolor de cabeza que solo desparecía tras unas cuantas horas de sueño. Podía sentir el dolor punzante en mis sienes, y decidí enfocar mis pensamientos en cosas más agradables.

Cuando llegara a casa la abuela Mary, me estaría esperando con nuestra fiesta de té. Podría usar mi vestido rosa, y me recogería el cabello con esas pinzas con rosas brillantes. Hablaríamos de recetas de cocina y me contaría alguna de las historias de sus amigas. Me encargaría de poner la mesa con el mantel rosa, y las servilletas a juego.

- Isabella!

Presté atención de inmediato.

- Si, señorita?

- Te ha llevado tu abuela al medico para hacerte el examen del que hablamos?

- Si, señorita.

- Te ha llevado también ha hacer las pruebas?

Asentí con la cabeza. En los tres últimos días había tenido que ir a ver a un doctor con orejas grandes, que me pedía que leyera letras y números frente a él. Contesté a sus preguntas, y me pidió que le contara algunas historias. Disfruté mucho cuando me pidió dibujara, pero el encanto termino cuando me pidió hacer cuentas.

- Has acabado? – preguntó la señorita.

Baje la vista a mi hoja de ejercicios. Había borrado tantas veces que las letras negras habían adoptado un tono grisáceo, y varias lágrimas manchaban el papel a lado de los palitos.

- No – dije cubriendo la hoja con mi mano.

Déjame ver lo que has hecho.

Caminé por el pasillo con mis zapatos haciendo ruiditos. No quise levantar la vista cuando le entregué mi trabajo a la maestra.

- Lo has vuelto a hacer mal – me dijo recalcando las palabras – Cuantas veces vas a poner mal las respuestas, Isabella?

- No lo sé – susurré.

- Te he dicho al menos cuatro veces que la respuesta al primer problema no es diecisiete! Entonces por que sigues poniéndolo?

- No lo sé – repetí. Había contado varias veces esos palitos. Había siete en un grupo, y siete en el otro, y había tres afuera. Eso hacia diecisiete.

- Estos grupos representan diez. Cuanto es diez mas diez?

- Veinte – contesté al cabo de un segundo.

- Más tres?

- Veintitrés – susurré.

- Ahí esta! Ya te lo he explicado incontables veces! – ladró – ahora ve a tu lugar y termina los ejercicios!

Regresé a mi butaca, esperando a que el día terminara. Conté cuidadosamente el siguiente grupo antes de escribir veintiuno.

En cuanto el timbre sonó, tome mi bolso purpura y salí corriendo hacia mi casa. Cuando entré por la puerta trasera, vi los pastelillos rosas que había horneado la abuela. Estaba a punto de tomar uno cuando escuche las voces provenientes de la sala.

- Su nieta no parece captar conceptos abstractos. Escribe algunas palabras del revés o simplemente no se le ocurre la palabra que quiere usar. Por ejemplo, cuando le mostré la foto de un picaporte, lo llamó «eso para entrar en casa». Sin embargo, identificó una escalera mecánica, una pala y la mayoría de los cincuenta estados —aclaró el doctor de orejas grandes. Recordé esas pruebas de las que hablaba — Lo bueno es que puntuó muy alto en comprensión —continuó el doctor— Lo que quiere decir que entiende lo que lee.

- Como es posible? – preguntó mi abuelita – Usa el picaporte todos los días para entrar a casa. Como pudo olvidar algo tan común, y recordar cosas que nunca ha visto como una escalera mecánica?

- No sabemos por qué algunos niños padecen esa disfunción en el cerebro, señora Swan. No sabemos qué causa estas incapacidades, lo único que sabemos es que no tiene cura.

_Disfunción en el cerebro._ Estoy enferma? Yo me siento bien. Si, no me es fácil entender algunas tareas, pero no por eso quiere decir que mi cerebro no funcione bien. O si? Me deje caer al suelo tomando apretando mis rodillas a mi pecho.

- Qué puedo hacer por mi Bella?

- Podemos seguir haciendo pruebas para poder encontrar donde se origina el problema y atacarlo con medicamentos.

- No le daré drogas a mi nieta, doctor.

- En ese caso le aconsejaría que la internara en una escuela de señoritas – me levanté para prestar mas atención a la platica – Bella será una jovencita hermosa, y podrá encontrar un marido que se haga cargo de ella.

- Marido? De qué me esta hablando, doctor? Mi Bella solo tiene nueve años!

- Lo se, señora. No pretendía insultarla. Lo único que trato de decirle es que, será mejor que le asegure un futuro a su nieta. No sabemos cuanto tiempo podrá usted estar con ella. En mi opinión, Bella nunca será demasiado lista.

Sentí como el rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas y salí corriendo por la misma puerta por la que entré. Cerca del gran roble, estaba estacionada la camioneta roja de mi abuelo. Entré en ella como siempre lo hacia cuando quería estar sola. Hacía mucho que nadie utilizaba ese coche, y mi abuela me prometió que cuando cumpliera los dieciséis, yo podría manejarla.

Tal vez mi madre, Renée, lo sabía. Por eso me había abandonado con mi abuela cuando yo era tan solo una niña. Puede que le hubiese dicho también a mi padre, por eso él nunca había venido a verme tampoco. Lo único que sabía de él, era su nombre; Charlie.

Siempre había soñado con el día en el que mi mamá vendría, y me mantendría entre sus brazos, y me cantaría canciones antes de irme a dormir. Ahora sabía que ese día nunca llegaría.

Pero nunca dejaría que alguien supiera que era una retrasada mental. No dejaría que la gente me hiciera burla o se apiadara de mi solo por eso. Quería ser una persona normal. Tener un esposo y muchos hijitos que jugaran en el jardín frontal de una casa enorme.

Mientras mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, mis sueños se iban evaporando con ellas. Pensando que tal vez nunca podría encontrar a alguien que quisiera a una enferma.

Lloré desconsoladamente sobre el volante del vehículo, hasta que un cansancio se fue apoderando de mi, y caí en un sopor absoluto sobre el asiento delantero.

* * *

**Prólogo de mi primera historia :D**

**El verde es vida, dame un review & hazme feliz :)**

**. Elissa ~**


	2. Visita Inesperada

_Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**EPOV **

La noche anterior apenas si había podido dormir con la lluvia característica de agosto que azotaba contra mi ventana. Y aun así, hoy el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Jodido Eleazar, parecía que inclusive podía controlar el clima.

Podía escuchar comentarios a mí alrededor sobre el matrimonio. Unos apostaban que no duraría para diciembre. A mi no me importaba ni en lo más mínimo. Estaba aquí para apoyar al jefe, y en cuanto la ceremonia diera inicio, me largaría por el mismo camino por donde entré.

Dirige mi vista hacia un grupo de hombres con trajes y mocasines que al parecer no tenían mas ganas que yo de estar aquí. Bebí el escocés de cien años de mi copa como si fuera agua. No recordaba donde había pasado la noche anterior, y las sienes me punzaban a un ritmo constante.

Una mujer con un vestido lavanda estaba tocando el arpa. Me dedicó una sonrisa que reconocí de inmediato. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada. No estaba mal, pero hoy no quería hacer nada más que no fuera dormir hasta que tuviera las marcas de la almohada en mi rostro permanentemente. Cuando observé mejor a la mujer pude notar lo delgada que era.

A mis veinticuatro años había estado con todo tipo de mujeres. Pero las que no me gustaban eran las esqueléticas. Odiaba la sensación de sus huesos cuando las tocaba. Prefería un poco de carne.

Cuando la sonrisa de la arpista se hizo más coqueta aparté la mirada. Además de que la mujer fuera flaca, odiaba la música de arpa tanto como odiaba las bodas. Me había casado dos veces, y ninguna había sido una experiencia agradable. De hecho, mi último matrimonio solo duro la noche de bodas. Era una bailarina exótica que se hacía llamar LeeLee Delight. Y la puta realidad es que ni siquiera podía recordar si LeeLee había sido encantadora.

Gracias por venir, hijo – dijo Eleazar Denali, el dueño del equipo de los Espartanos de Seattle.

Creí que no tenía otra opción – respondí mirando el rostro arrugado del viejo.

Rió por lo bajo y continuó caminando por el amplio salón donde se estaba realizando el evento. No bromeaba cuando le había respondido. Si mi próximo contrato con los Espartanos no estuviera en sus manos, no tendría porque aguantar todo esta mierda.

Le observé alejarse con su traje gris. Era el vivo retrato de la riqueza. Con una enorme mansión, un equipo de hockey, y la posibilidad de comprarse una prometida lo suficientemente joven para ser su nieta.

Te presento ayer a la mujer con la que va a casarse? – preguntaron a mis espaldas.

Me giré para ver a mi compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, Jasper Hale. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo la luz del sol, y nadie creería que pudiera dejar inconsciente a un hombre en un partido.

No – respondí mientras sacaba mis Ray-Ban del bolsillo de mi camisa – Me fui antes.

Pues es bastante joven. Unos veinte o veintiuno.

Eso es lo que había oído.

Y tiene unos pechos… - hizo una seña muy vulgar con la mano – dejaría babeando a cualquiera.

No podía dármela de moralista después de toda mi experiencia, pero me resultaba enfermizo y patético que Eleazar estuviera con una chiquilla.

Te criaste en una granja, o que? – contesté con una mueca.

Todo un caballero sureño – respondió él como si se quitara el sombrero.

Caballero – bufé entre dientes.

¿Qué crees que ve esa chica en un hombre lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su abuelo? Quiero decir que no es fea, ni gorda, ni nada parecido. De hecho, está muy buena.

Con veintidós años, Jasper era mucho más joven e ingenuo. Estaba en camino para ser el mejor portero de la NHL*, pero tantos tiros a su cabeza parecían estarle afectando. Necesitaba un casco más grueso.

Echa un vistazo alrededor – contesté a mi amigo – lo ultimo que supe es que la fortuna de Denali rondaba los sesenta millones de dólares.

Si, pero, el dinero no lo puede comprar todo, o si?

Dímelo tu.

Frunció los labios antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras.

Vienes?

No – respondí mientras dejaba mi copa en una mesa cercana – Tengo una resaca impresionante.

Adonde vas?

A la casa que tengo en Copalis.

Al señor Denali no va a gustarle – me advirtió.

Que pena – contesté despreocupado mientras le daba la espalda y me dirigía al estacionamiento de la mansión.

Casi sonreí cuando vi mi Volvo plateado. Eso había sido lo primero que compre cuando firme el contrato con los Espartanos. Amaba mi Volvo. Amaba la manera en la que corría por la autopista sin que nadie me pudiera detener. Amaba escuchar el suave ronroneo del motor cuando pisaba el acelerador a fondo. Nunca me arrepentiría de haber comprado este carro.

En lo alto de las escaleras, pude ver a una mujer en un entallado vestido rosa. Llevaba un neceser en una mano, y le golpeo en el barandal mientras bajaba corriendo con sus zapatos de tacón bajo. El largo lazo blanco que adornaba el corpiño del traje hacía poco por ocultarle el pecho. Tenía las piernas largas y bronceadas.

Oiga señor! Espere, por favor! – gritó jadeante mientras se acercaba a mi. El vestido era ridículamente ajustado, y parecía que sus pechos estaban a punto de salirse.

Creo que no debería correr con eso – contesté una vez que llego hasta mi posición.

Bajo dos cejas perfectamente delineadas, y unos ojos chocolate atraparon mi mirada.

Es usted uno de los ojos de Eleazar? – preguntó quitándose las sandalias y agachándose a recogerlas. Algunos rizos oscuros se deslizaron por sus hombros, cubriendo sus pechos.

Edward Cullen – me presenté. Sus labios eran carnosos y parecían pedirme a gritos que los besara.

Necesito salir de aquí, puedes llevarme?

Claro. A donde te diriges?

A cualquier sitio lejos de aquí – contestó lanzando sus cosas dentro del coche.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras pensaba en el viaje que me esperaba. No planeaba tener compañía, pero tener a una mujer que parecía haber salido de un calendario de ropa interior, no era tan malo. Arranqué el motor mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento de a lado.

Oh Dios! – gimió ella mientras nos alejábamos de la mansión Delani – Dejé a Jessica sola! Fue a recoger su ramo de lilas y rosas, y salí corriendo!

Quien es Jessica?

Mi amiga – contestó.

Estabas invitada a la boda? – asintió con la cabeza. Parecía ser una dama de honor o algo por el estilo. Cuando le observe por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver su piel nívea, y sus largas pestañas. Era más hermosa de lo que me pareció en un principio, y mucho mas joven.

Regresé mi atención a la autopista. Cuando un aire helado entró por la ventana, un aroma a fresias inundó mis sentidos, y pude ver como los risos de su cabello se alborotaban.

Oh Dios, esta vez he metido bien la pata – susurró.

Si quieres te llevo de vuelta – me ofrecí. Si estaba tan preocupada por su amiga, podíamos regresar por ella.

No, es demasiado tarde. Ya lo hice. Quiero decir, hace un rato que lo hice... o sea, esto... es algo que ya está hecho – balbuceó.

Eh… como te llamas? – pregunté tratando de cambiar la conversación. No quería que esta mujer entrara en un ataque de histeria en mi coche.

Isabella, aunque todo el mundo me dice Bella.

Bien, Bella qué?

Bella Swan.

Donde vives, Bella?

En Phoenix.

En Arizona, cierto?

Acabare por lamentarlo – gimió respirando agitadamente – No puedo creer lo que he hecho. No quiero creerlo.

Te estas mareando?

No. Pero no puedo respirar – contestó un tanto alterada.

Estas hiperventilando?

No… si… no lo se! – gritó. Me miro con los ojos húmedos mientras empezaba a arañar el raso de su vestido. El dobladillo subió un poco por sus muslos suaves – no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer.

Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas – ordené.

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, y luego se dejo caer hacia atrás en el asiento.

No puedo – gimió.

Por que demonios no puedes? - exclame.

Tengo el corsé demasiado apretado! – gritó. Estaba empezando a sacarme de mis casillas – Dios mío! Lo he arruinado, este es mi fin – continuó con sus quejas – Jessica no me lo perdonara.

Creo que haber subido a Bella al Volvo no fue tan buena idea. Siguió con sus quejas hasta que me digné a preguntar.

Jessica es la novia?

No, la novia soy yo – mi respiración se agitó y por un momento estuve a punto de frenar en seco.

No tiene gracia, Bella.

Lo se! – sollozó – no puedo creer que deje plantado a Eleazar en el altar! – gimoteó.

Esta vez sin pensarlo dos veces, frené juntos a unos abetos. Bella cayó contra la puerta y se sujetó con ambas manos. Pude sentir el aporreo en mis sienes mas intensamente.

Jesús! Dime que estas bromeando! – exigí bajándome y tirando los Ray-Ban al asiento trasero.

Edward eres un estúpido! Imbécil, idiota, y estúpido! Como recoges a la novia fugitiva de Eleazar?! Es el peor error que pudiste haber cometido! No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando él se enterara. Bueno, tenía una idea. Me traspasaría de equipo. Terminaría jugando para un equipo de segunda, todo por culpa de esta mujer.

Pero ni siquiera estas vestida de novia! – grité escolarizado – que clase de novia no lleva puesto un maldito vestido de novia?!

Este es un vestido de novia – explico ella con voz calmada – Eleazar se ha casado tres veces, no esperabas que se siguieran las normas tradicionales, o si?

Maldita sea – refunfuñé.

Creo que estoy mareada – dijo Bella desde el asiento del conductor. Corrí hasta allá y la saque del coche. Si iba a vomitar no quería que fuera en el Volvo. La tome en brazos, y ella envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos delgados.

Vas a vomitar?

No – susurró.

Donde quieres que te deje, Bella? – pregunté poniendo sus pies sobre el suelo.

No lo sé.

No tienes familia o amigos?

Mi única amiga esta en la boda – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Tal vez tu podrías ayudarme – agregó con su voz más húmeda y suave, luego lo completó con una sonrisa tipo «tú-eres-un-machote-y-yo-una-dama-indefensa».

Eres tentadora – sonreí a mi vez mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla para que me mirara – pero no vales un precio tan alto.

Tan alto? – preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos en mi pecho.

Eh... —comencé, luego recorrí con la mirada los senos que presionaban mi torso—, quiero decir que tú quieres algo de mí y estás dispuesta a usar tu cuerpo para obtenerlo. Me gusta el sexo tanto como a cualquier hombre, pero, cariño, no vales mi carrera.

Estas equivocado – contestó mientras se alejaba un paso de mi.

Ya veo. Entonces solo eres una coqueta.

No, no lo soy – insistió levantando la barbilla.

Por que no nos ahorramos este tipo de cosas y me dices que quieres?

Necesito ayuda – respondió mirándome a los ojos – un lugar donde quedarme por unos días. Llamare a mi tía y me pondré en contacto con ella.

Joder, entra – contesté mientras entornaba los ojos – pero en cuanto contactes a tu tía te llevo a la terminal o al aeropuerto – le advertí.

* * *

**Reviews porfavor? :)**

**Dale al verde, el verde es vida :D**

**Gracias a Allie & Jessica por la ayuda :)**

**.Elissa ~**


	3. Conociendonos

_Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

Capitulo 2

**BPOV**

Debía admitirlo. Tenía un problema.

Nunca había sido lista, pero había algo que sabia hacer a la perfección. Cocinar y ser coqueta. Esto último se me daba muy bien. Había conseguido comprometerme con un multimillonario a pesar de dejarlo esperando en el altar.

Pero todos estos años de práctica parecían no dar resultado cuando se trataba de Edward Cullen. Tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, y unos ojos verdes que te hacia delirar, pero parecía no estar interesado. Y tenia que estar interesado! Si lograba que él se fijara en mi, probablemente tendría techo por un tiempo mientras encontraba un lugar donde quedarme.

Después de que mi abuela muriera hace unos años, me quede prácticamente sin familia. Cuando le dije a Edward sobre mi tía, fue una mentira que saque por debajo de la manga. No tenia donde ir, y tendría que elaborar un plan para conquistar a este jugador de hockey.

Cuando llegamos a su casa junto al mar, un señor con hermoso cabello rubio y ojos dorados nos esperaba en la puerta.

"Soy Carlisle Cullen" se presentó tendiéndome la mano.

"Bella Swan" respondí con una sonrisa. Se llevo mi mano a sus labios y beso mis nudillos.

"Bienvenida, señorita Swan"

"Ahórrate eso, papá, Bella solo se queda esta noche", intervino Edward a mis espaldas. Llevaba mi neceser en su mano, y me jalo del brazo para conducirme por su casa.

Entramos por un pasillo lleno de cuadros y colores marrones. Abrió la ultima puerta a la derecha y tiro mi neceser a la cama.

"Esta es la habitación de huéspedes. Puedes cambiarte, y recostarte un rato"

"Gracias" respondí. Dio media vuelta y le detuve cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta "Edward!"

"Si?"

"Podrías prestarme ropa? " entornó los ojos y salió de la habitación. Cuando regreso traía consigo una bermuda ajustable y una playera holgada, "Gracias" repetí.

Asintió con la cabeza y le detuve una vez más cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

"Edward?"

"Ahora que?"

"Podrías ayudarme a quitarme el vestido?" pregunté con un puchero.

"No puedes hacerlo sola?"

"Lo siento, pero no."

Un suave gruñido salió de su pecho y empezó a desabrochar los ganchillos en la parte de atrás.

"Como es que te metieron en esta cosa?"

"Con ayuda de cuatro mujeres" reí.

"Esto parece ser dos tallas menos!"

"Lo es" conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

"Eleazar es un viejo. Como esperabas que te sacara de aquí?"

"Eso ha sido grosero, Edward."

"No esperes amabilidad de mi parte, Bella" susurró acercándose a mi oído "o te llevaras una gran decepción."

Cuando logró soltar el vestido y el corsé un gemido escapo de mis labios y pude ver como Edward se paraba en seco.

"Oh si!" gimoteé "No sabes lo bien que esto se siente!"

Pude sentir sus nudillos acariciando mi piel desnuda y solté otro gemido. Cuando pensé que iba a continuar, alejo sus manos de mi cuerpo, y tuve que sostener el vestido contra mi pecho para que no se cayera.

"Ya esta" dijo mientras daba un paso atrás.

"Gracias, Edward" contesté mordiéndome el labio.

Escuche como salía de la habitación.

Después de cambiarme, encontré un Snickers en mi pequeña maleta, y disfrute del chocolate mientras me acostaba sobre la cama. Comencé a recordar la manera en que llegue aquí. Jessica estaría hecha una furia y probablemente no me hablaría jamás. Ni siquiera quería imaginar la cara de Eleazar cuando se diera cuenta de lo que le había hecho.

Baje mi vista al anillo de compromiso. Amaba este anillo. Era tan hermoso, que literalmente llore cuando lo coloco en mi dedo corazón. Sin embargo, tendría que regresárselo. Puede que fuese una coqueta incorregible, pero tenia escrúpulos.

Tres golpes a la puerta llamaron mi atención.

"Bella?"

"Si? " abrí la puerta para ver a Edward tan apuesto como siempre.

Se había quitado el traje y ahora utilizaba unos pants deportivos y una camiseta blanca. Sus bien marcados brazos atrajeron mi atención, y recordé cuando había estado entre ellos hace unas horas.

"Carlisle quiere saber si quieres agua o té helado para la comida."

"Té helado seria perfecto" contesté con una voz que esperaba fuera encantadora.

"Bien, la mesa ya esta puesta, ven a comer"

"De acuerdo, estaré ahí en un segundo" sonreí.

Dio media vuelta y se alejo por el pasillo.

Minutos después estábamos comiendo sopa de pescado. El padre de Edward, era todo un caballero. Se había criado en California, por lo que sabia lo que significaba extrañar el sol. Mantuvimos una conversación agradable, mientras podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Edward sobre mi. Intente no desviar la mirada hacia él, pero era imposible, y alguna veces lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

**EPOV**

Sus labios me habían hipnotizado. Eran tan rosados y regordetes que lo único que quería era sentir su calor encima de los míos.

Charlaba con Carlisle como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Me recosté en la silla y crucé mis tobillos.

"La comida fue deliciosa, Sr. Cullen"

"Gracias, cariño. Después de que falleció la madre de Edward tuve que aprender a alimentar a mi niño. Y al parecer he hecho un buen trabajo." Contestó mi padre con una risita. Joder. Lo único que me faltaba es que se pusieran a cotillear acerca de mi infancia.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted" respondió Bella con una risita escapando de sus labios rosados.

Mi padre se levanto y empezó a recoger los platos de los tres. Bella le agarro la muñeca impidiéndole su trabajo.

"Por favor, permítame ayudar, Sr. Cullen"

"Por supuesto que no! Eres nuestra invitada"

"No es nuestra invitada" resoplé con desdén. Sus ojos chocolates se impactaron en los míos.

"Edward" murmuró mi padre. Esa distracción le sirvió a Bella que amontonó los platos sucios y se dirigió a la cocina. "No se por que eres tan grosero con ella"

"No soy grosero" me defendí.

"Espero no estés planeando _tirártela_"

"Jesús, Carlisle! Que son esas expresiones?"

"Que? Asi es como hablan los jóvenes en estos días no es asi?"

"Como sea, no pienso _tirármela_" reí "Es la novia fugitiva de Eleazar"

"Si, lo se" asintió. Le había explicado todo mientras Bella estaba encerrada en el cuarto de huéspedes.

"Aparte, ella no es mi tipo"

"Ella es totalmente tu tipo" rió mi padre.

"Como sea, no esperaba encontrarte aquí"

"Donde querías que estuviera?" preguntó

"En casa" contesté irónico.

"Mañana es día 6" Sentí que me daban un golpe en el pecho y el aire salía de mis pulmones. "Creí que querrías tomarte una cerveza con un amigo"

"No quiero hablar de Rose" dije entre dientes.

"Bien, como quieras" contestó Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros "Aro y Marco quieren ir a pescar mañana, te unes?"

Antes hubiera aceptado encantado, pero ahora la idea de congelarme el culo en una barca por unos cuantos pescados no resultaba tan divertido.

"Lo pensare" conteste, aunque supe que no lo haría.

**BPOV**

Por nada del mundo regresaría a la mesa para seguir escuchando comentarios despectivos de Edward.

Todas las casas tenían un patio trasero, con pasto y otro tipo de flores. Pero nunca me imaginé tener al mar al alcance de tus dedos. Abrí la puerta corrediza del cristal, y sentí la arena dándoles la bienvenida a mis pies. Cuando me acerque un poco más al borde, el agua rozaba mis muslos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

De pronto sentó como la ola me jalaba y yo perdí el equilibrio. La torpeza había sido una característica mía desde que tengo uso de razón, y en esta ocasión no tardo en aparecer. Sin embargo, antes de que mi trasero tocara el agua fría, unos brazos me envolvieron.

Edward me levanto en el aire como si pesara treinta kilos en lugar de cincuenta, y una vez que nos alejamos del agua, me deposito en la arena con mucha suavidad.

"Estas bien?" preguntó con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Abrí la boca para soltar una respuesta ingeniosa, pero sus ojos verde tenían una intensidad que supe reconocer de inmediato. Estaban un poco oscurecidos y vidriosos.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras el enfocaba su vista en mi boca. Pero, muy pronto para mi gusto, se levantó y me dio la mano para que le imitara.

"Pareces acalorada, cariño"

"Esta es tu manera de conquistar a las mujeres?" pregunté hincando un dedo en su pecho.

"Funciona, eh?"

"Prueba con flores, es mas sutil" contesté evitando el tema.

"Por qué? Así te conquisto Eleazar? Pudo lograr que verte desnuda, eh?"

"Tal vez" Eleazar nunca me había visto desnuda, pero esto parecía ir por buen camino "pero tu nunca lo lograras"

Rió entre dientes ladeando un poco el rostro.

"Cariño, yo podría desnudarte cuando yo quisiera" entonces, ahueco mi trasero con la palma de su mano "Anda, quítate la blusa"

* * *

**Proximo capitulo es lemmon :)**

**Que les parecio este? **

**El verde es vida, Dame un Review! :D**

**-Elissa.! **


	4. Inevitable

_Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

Capitulo 3

**BPOV**

"_Cariño, yo podría desnudarte cuando yo quisiera" entonces, ahueco mi trasero con la palma de su mano "Anda, quítate la blusa"_

Me quede paralizada por un momento sin saber que decir. Tenerlo tan cerca, me deslumbraba un poco, sin embargo, sabia que si estaba con él, seria cuestión de una noche, y a la siguiente se desharía de mi. Debía tentarlo para que no se alejara tan rápido.

"Mi amor, si yo me quito la blusa, quedarías boquiabierto de por vida" contesté mientras daba un paso atrás y me encaminaba a la casa.

Corrí hacia la ducha, esperaba que el agua pudiera sacar los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Cuando me disponía a enjabonar mi cabello, tres golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones.

"Bella, date prisa, voy a salir y necesito ducharme"

No contesté. Pasaron otros treinta minutos antes de que volviera a tocar a la puerta.

"Bella! Date prisa, maldita sea!"

"Dame un minuto" grité.

"Claro" gruñó del otro lado.

Cuando salí, el estaba recargado contra la pared, e hizo lo que había estado esperando que hiciese desde que salí, me recorrió con una mirada oscurecida. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Todo tuyo" canturreé mientras salía envuelta en una bata de baño. No tenia nada más que ponerme, por lo que estaría con esto por lo que resta de la noche.

"No tiene caso, ya es tarde. Se habrán acabado las ostras para cuando llegue" bufó.

"Si tienes hambre, puedo cocinarte algo" sonreí.

"Paso"

"Soy una cocinera excelente, confía un poco en mi"

"De acuerdo" curvó un poco sus labios "Sabes preparar atún en salsa?"

Todas las recetas empezar a dar vueltas en mi cabeza intentando buscar esa en especifico.

"No me digas que quieres atún con salsa? A algunas personas les gusta mucho, pero si puedo no olerlo nunca más, sería muy feliz"

"Puedes hacer un buen desayuno?" insistió.

"Si, pero para que quieres un desayuno teniendo tanto marisco en la nevera?"

"Como marisco cuando quiero" se encogió de hombros "Quiero un desayuno grasiento que te haga subir el colesterol al estilo sureño"

Rodeé los ojos, mientras sacaba toda la carne de cerdo que encontré en el refrigerador. Le pedí que cortara unas cuantas rodajas de tocino. Cuando me asintió con una sonrisa al sentirse victorioso, las mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago.

"Pensaba llamarle mañana a Eleazar para pedirle disculpas por haberme ido" le comenté mientras preparaba el sartén.

"Mala idea" contestó siendo interrumpido por el constante ruido del cuchillo.

"Demasiado pronto?"

"Si, y el próximo año aun será demasiado pronto. Si fuera tu sacaría mi culo de este estado lo antes posible"

Me volteé hacia él y reduje la distancia entre los dos. No había conseguido ni siquiera una insinuación por parte de Edward para que me quedara, y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

"Que va a hacer? Contratar a un asesino para que termine conmigo?"

"No" dijo mientras se volteaba "Pero puede hacerte una niña muy infeliz"

"Por si no lo has notado, no soy una niña" sonreí. Envolvió mi cintura con sus manos y supe que estábamos logrando algo.

"No soy ciego, ni retrasado. Claro que lo he notado" susurró. "He notado muchas cosas de ti, y si te quitaras esa bata, estoy seguro que me harías un hombre sonriente y feliz"

Reí un poco mientras él hacia figuras imaginarias en mi espalda.

"Pero no vales mi carrera" sentenció soltándome. Puse mis manos en su pecho y las fui subiendo hasta su cuello. Le bese las comisuras de los labios repetidamente antes de hablar.

"Tu carrera?" pregunté en un suave ronroneo. "De que estas hablando?"

"De ti" musitó entre mis labios. "Me harías pasar un buen rato, cariño, pero eres perjudicial para un hombre como yo"

"Eso crees?" insistí.

"Me cuesta mucho decir que no a cualquier cosa desmedida, suave, o pecaminosa" sonrió.

"Y cual de ellas soy yo?" pregunté con voz inocente. Rió entre dientes.

"Bella, amor, tu eres todo eso en una. Y me gustaría averiguar que mas hay debajo la ropa, pero no va a pasar"

"Qué no va a pasar?"

"Sexo" contestó. Me aleje lo suficiente y sonreí antes de dar media vuelta.

"Parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte"

Puse la mesa con unos cuantos adornos marinos que encontré, y un par de velas. No eran formalidades, simplemente era algo que mi abuela me había enseñado desde que tengo uso de razón. A pesar de refunfuñar, Edward se metió en la ducha. Minutos después estábamos comiendo en un agradable silencio.

**EPOV**

Joder. Suerte que Bella se había volteado antes de que yo hiciera algo estúpido. Era capaz de tomarla ahí, en la cocina. En ese momento no me hubiese importado ni Eleazar, ni mi carrera, ni nada.

Cuando salí de la ducha, Bella había adornado la mesa como si esto fuera una cena formal, en lugar de comida llena de grasa para mi deleite.

Después de cenar empezó a contarme de su familia, y de su abuela. Me perdí a mitad de la conversación. Cada que se inclinaba, podía ver sus senos. Esos dos montículos de piel nívea parecían llamarme a la perdición.

"Lo haces adrede?" pregunté interrumpiéndole.

"Perdón?" respondió agrandando los ojos.

"Mostrarme tus senos" conteste entrecerrando los ojos.

"No" dijo mientras se arreglaba la bata y se recostaba en su asiento. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

Me levante, y le tendí la mano.

"Ven aquí" gruñí cediendo a la locura. Se acerco lo suficiente y la envolví entre mis brazos. "Voy a salir, dame un beso de despedida" Se mordió el labio inferior.

"Cuanto tardaras?" preguntó. Sentí como los pantalones eran cada vez mas apretados.

"Un rato"

"Llévame contigo" susurró arqueándose para presionar sus pechos contra el mío.

"Solo bésame" respondí dejándome llevar.

Envolvió mi cuello con sus manos, y la sentí frotarse contra mi endurecido miembro. Sus labios abiertos sabían a zumo de naranja y a la promesa de algo más dulce. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, y jugueteo conmigo por un rato. No podía negar que besaba como una experta, y su pie recorría mi pantorrilla de arriba abajo.

La separe lo suficiente para poder ver sus ojos. Pero me desvié un poco hacia sus labios que estaban mojados e hinchados por el beso. Sin embargo, su mirada no había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo. Le habría dejado ahí, y dado la vuelta para reunirme con Jasper y los demás si hubiese un poco de deseo en sus ojos. Pero no había nada.

Su cabello castaño enmarcaba su rostro, y quise enterrar mis dedos en sus rizos. Quería convencerme que estaba tan excitada como lo estaba yo. La tomé por la nuca y ladee su cabeza para besarla profundo y a conciencia. La empuje hasta que su trasero tocó la vitrina de trofeos y seguí provocando su lengua hasta que escapo un suave gemido de su boca.

Recorrí su mandíbula con besos, hasta llegar a su cuello. La sentí tensarse entre mis brazos, y sabia que debía parar, pero simplemente no podía.

"Hueles bien" susurré en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Huelo a hombre" contesto entre risitas combinadas con gemidos.

"Cariño, paso mucho tiempo rodeado de hombres, y créeme, no hueles a hombre"

Baje la mano hasta el borde de esa ridícula bata que llevaba, y sentí como su mano cubría la mía.

"Pense que no haríamos el amor"

"Y no lo haremos" contesté.

"Entonces, qué es esto?"

"Nos manoseamos" reí entre dientes.

"Eso conduce a tener sexo, no es asi?" su voz aun era ronca y llenaba mi cabeza de pensamientos indecentes.

"Esta vez no" respondí, pero no estaba seguro.

Puse mis manos en su trasero, y la levante para que se sentara en la vitrina. Me metí entre sus piernas, y subí su bata para poder recorrer sus muslos con mi mano. Eran suaves y níveos. Lo suficientemente largos para poder envolver mi cadera mientras la embestía.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Promete que no vas a lastimarme"

Me separe de su cuello para mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos eran serios, y esta vez pude ver el deseo brotando en ellos.

"Prometo que no te lastimare, Bella"

"Y que no haremos nada que no me guste" agregó en un susurro.

"Desde luego que no" contesté.

Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, y volvió a posar sus manos en mis hombros.

"Te gusta esto?" pregunté mientras le desamarraba la bata y subía un poco más en sus piernas.

"Mmm-hum" gimió, entonces me lamió la oreja suavemente y me deslizo la punta de la lengua sobre el cuello "A ti te gusta esto?"

"Me encanta" reí entre dientes. Subí mis manos desde sus rodillas hasta el borde de sus bragas elásticas. "Todo en ti es estupendo" agregué mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Te burlas de mi?" preguntó en mi cuello.

"Nunca me burlaría de una mujer semidesnuda"

"No crees que este gorda?"

"Ni en lo más mínimo, no me gustan las mujeres muy flacas" contesté. Me miró a los ojos y luego estampo sus labios contra los míos. Este beso era diferente. No era como el beso mecánico y ensayado que me dio cuando se lo pedí. Esta vez mostraba el suficiente deseo para volverme loco. Empuje mi pelvis contra el de ella, y gimió entre mis labios. Me deje llevar por el torrente de deseo ardiente y pecaminoso. Llevo sus delicadas manos a la hebilla de mi cinturón, y forcejeó con el hasta que logro abrirlo. Le ayude a sacarme la estorbosa prenda, y recorrí sus costillas con mis manos, hasta llegar a sus abundantes senos. Bella suspiro contra mis labios, y me separe para poder ver sus ojos una vez mas.

Complacido con lo que vi en ellos, le deslicé la bata por los hombros, sin embargo ella se cubrió con sus manos.

"Soy grande" me advirtió mordiendo su labio enrojecido.

"Yo también lo soy" ronroneé cuando le quitaba las manos.

Cuando su pecho quedo expuesto ante mi, gemí con sorpresa. Eran hermosos. Los pezones estaban tan duros como un par de botones, y baje mi rostro para depositar suaves besos en las puntas. Bella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y daba pequeños tirones cuando yo le mordía levemente. Gemía descontroladamente y el espacio en mi bóxer se estaba volviendo asfixiante.

"Jesús, Bella, me dijiste que eras grande, pero no me dijiste que eras perfecta" gruñí mientras seguía con mi tarea de besar uno y masajear el otro. Una suave risa salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que hacia cosas increíbles con su lengua en mi cuello. Busque su boca y le bese profundamente. Enredó sus muslos en mi cadera y la fricción se hizo increíble. Nos separamos un poco solo para poder sacar mi camiseta, y volvimos a besarnos como si nunca hubiéramos parado.

Sentí los dedos de Bella recorriendo mi pecho, y mis músculos se tensaron ante el rose. Cuando empezó a jugar con la cinturilla de mis calzoncillos, me retire lo suficiente para verla. Todos los pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de tener sexo con la prometida de Eleazar Denali. Mi carrera profesional dependía de ese hombre, y estaba a punto de echar en saco roto todo por lo que había luchado en estos últimos años.

Pero cuando vi a Bella, solo con unas bragas, y con los labios hinchados por los besos que le di, no pude más.

"Joder, a la mierda con todo" gruñí mientras me acercaba a ella una vez mas y le bajaba la ultima prenda. "Soy hombre muerto de todas formas"

Me saque los bóxers, y me coloque entre sus piernas otra vez. Carne con carne. No había nada que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Bella tomo mi pene entre sus manos, y lo recorrió de arriba abajo, cerré los ojos, y le detuve.

"Estas tomando algún anticonceptivo?"

"Si" respondió. Lleve la mano hasta la parte superior de sus piernas, podía sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo, y gemí al sentirla mojada para mi. Acaricie sus pliegues mientras ella me envolvía la cadera entre sus piernas. Estimule su clítoris y pude observar como echaba la cabeza para atrás y mi nombre se mezclaba con gemidos.

"Asi cariño, quiero que grites mi nombre" ronroneé mientras apartaba mi mano y me zambullía en su interior. Un gritó desgarrado salió de sus labios, y busque su mirada. "Jesús, Bella!" gruñí mientras la embestía una y otra vez.

Aumente la velocidad, embistiéndola cada vez mas profundo. Enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, y empecé a sentir como sus paredes se estrechaban en torno a mi miembro. Con unas embestidas más, le vi estremecerse y gritar mi nombre seguido de un largo suspiro. El clímax me alcanzo minutos después que a ella, y las piernas me flaquearon.

"Te amo, Edward" susurró Bella en mi oído. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, resultándome imposible formular una respuesta.

* * *

**Sean honestos, que les parecio? :/**

**Es mi primer lemmon asi que porfavor comenten :)**

**El verde es vida, Dame un Review :D**

**Gracias a esas chavas hermosas que me han dejado Reviews constantemente (LL) **

**Prometo actualizar seguido :) Anda, si te gustó dale en el botoncito verde :D**

**- Elissa :)**


	5. Sin saber que hacer

_Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

Capitulo 4

**EPOV**

Jodida vida.

El silencio envolvía la casa, y la oscuridad de la noche, daba a las estrellas un brillo inaudito. Si cerraba los ojos, estaba seguro que podía escuchar la respiración de Bella mientras dormía en mi recamara.

Había tenido el mejor sexo de los últimos tiempos, sin embargo ella tuvo que arruinarlo. Dos putas palabras hicieron que mi mente se llenara de Rose. De su aroma a arena y agua de mar, y su cabello color de la mantequilla.

Sin embargo, la imagen que venia a mi cabeza, era cuando la vi por última vez. En una bañera con agua ensangrentada. Llevándose con ella a la persona mas importante de mi vida. _Anthony._ Nunca había entendido como es que los padres podían amar tanto a sus hijos. Pero basto que yo viera el ultrasonido de Rose, para que perdiera la cabeza por ese bebe tan maravilloso que crecía en su vientre. El fruto de ambos. Mi hijo. _Nuestro_ hijo.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi después de tantos años. Nuestro noviazgo en la secundaria había sido perfecto. Yo era el capitán del equipo escolar, y ella la capitana de porristas. La vi en las vacaciones de la liga de hockey. La saque del pueblo, y me la lleve a un hotel. Tres meses después nos estábamos casando, porque Tony venia en camino. _Tony_.

Hablar de él, era como volver a vivirlo todo. Rose nunca entendió lo que yo tenia que pasar entre entrenamientos y partidos. Cada que llegaba a la casa eran los mismos gritos y las mismas peleas. Ambos sabíamos que la razón por la que aun estábamos juntos, era por mi hijo, no porque la amase.

Nunca oculte mis líos con otras mujeres, una parte de mi quería que me dejase. Pero ella prefirió suicidarse.

Acerque la botella de Bud a mi boca, y di un trago largo.

Jodida vida de mierda.

Bella era una mujer hermosa, pude sentir su verdadero yo mientras hacíamos el amor. No esa marcara de coquetería que utilizaba para esconderse. Pero ella no se merecía a alguien como yo. No digo que ese hijo de puta de Eleazar se la mereciera tampoco.

Yo era un hombre que perdió su alma hace cuatro años, y no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de reencontrarla.

**BPOV**

Lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amo.

No, no es un capricho infantil, lo amo como nunca llegue a amar a nadie. Lo supe mientras estábamos haciendo el amor sobre la vitrina de trofeos. Estuve segura cuando estaba enredada entre las sabanas de su cama, y el daba suaves besos a mi cabello antes de dormir. Lo rectifique, cuando estaba dormida, y mi único sueño era volver a estar en sus brazos.

Por todo este tiempo, nunca había _hecho el amor_. Claro, había tenido unos revolcones en mi adolescencia, pero jamás había alcanzado la punta del cielo con los dedos. Solo Edward era capaz de hacer eso.

Sentí su cuerpo caliente encima de mí, y aun así no abrí los ojos. Sus grandes manos abarcaron mis senos, y los juntó. Después deposito besos húmedos en la hendidura que formaban, y un ronco gemido salió de mi garganta.

"¿Te he despertado?" preguntó con una enorme sonrisa alzando su cara. Pude ver su hoyuelo, y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"¿No era esa tu intención?" reí.

"Puedo mantener mis manos quietas y dejarte dormir, pero créeme, no va a ser fácil" dijo mientras movía su mano a la parte superior de mis muslos.

"¿Tengo otra opción?" pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Levantó su cabeza y me miro a los ojos intensamente antes de responder.

"Me encantaría volver a hacerte gemir"

"Mmm…" susurré, fingiendo que estaba considerando mis opciones "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?"

"Ya no tienes tiempo" ronroneó. Antes de que pudiera digerir sus palabras, metió dos dedos en mi interior.

Justo como él lo había predicho, gemí audiblemente. Empezó a bombear mientras su lengua hacia maravillas en mis senos. Chupaba mi pezón hasta que quedaba hinchado, y después se pasaba con el otro. Tenía su cabello entre mis dedos, y le jalaba cuando el placer era demasiado para soportarlo.

"Edward" gimoteaba cada que bombeaba mas rápido. De pronto, sentí su pulgar haciendo círculos en mi clítoris, y estuve a punto de venirme. Cerré los ojos y me arqueé. "Edward, me voy a venir" gruñí. Mi voz había desaparecido por completo, y no estuve segura de que él me hubiese escuchado.

"Vente, cariño. Anda, córrete para mi" susurró antes de meter un tercer dedo. Grité su nombre antes de llenar su mano con mis jugos. Soltó una risita, mas parecida a un ronroneo y agacho su cabeza para limpiar con su lengua todo lo que el había provocado.

El sol acariciaba mi cuerpo, y pude sentir las sabanas revueltas bajo mi cuerpo desnudo. El cuarto aun olía a Edward, y a sexo.

___

Sus brazos apretaban mi cintura, y su respiración acompasada llenaba el ambiente de irrealidad. En mi cabeza podía escuchar la canción que solía poner mi abuela, «She was... the happiest girl in the whole U.S.A.» _(N/A: "Ella era la chica más feliz de todos los Estados Unidos". Es música country, se supone que Bella era de Phoenix, y pues, ahí se escucha esa música)_

En sus brazos me sentía segura. Me sentía confiada. Me sentía deseada.

Puede que en estos momentos no me amara, pero estaba segura que Edward Cullen terminaría amándome.

____

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Respire profundamente y cerre los ojos fuertemente. Intentando que esto solo fuera un mal sueño, y cuando despertara todo fuera dirferente.

Pero cuando los abrí, la realidad era la misma.

Vi a Edward alejandose en su Volvo plateado. Sin siquiera voltear y decir adiós.

Después de todo lo que pasamos, no esperaba esto de su parte. Y aun así, ahí estaba. En el aeropuerto de Seattle, con un boleto a Phoenix en una mano, y con mi neceser en otra.

Entré por las puertas automáticas, buscando alguna sala de espera en la que pudiera llorar desconsoladamente como deseaba en estos momentos.

Faltaban tres horas para que saliera mi vuelo, y no tenia ni idea de lo que seria mi vida.

* * *

**¡Oh Dios! Cada vez mas reviews, muchas gracias (L) Me hacen tan feliz que oh Dios, es inexplicable :) Ustedes son los mejores (L) Este capitulo esta corto, lo se :/ PEROOO.... vienen cambios muy importantes en la historia, y en serio, algunos se quedaran con la cara de: Oh mi Dios O___O, asi estaba yo cuando leí el libro original :) Hey, dejen sus teorías en el review, porfa! :)**

**La canción que se menciona se llama "Happiest girl in the whole USA" y la canta Donna Fargo. Si alguien la quiere bajar o algo asi. En realidad a mi no me gusto, es country de los viejos tiempos, asi bien Texas, asi que es su decision :)**

**El verde es vida, anda, no tardaras mas de cinco minutos :) Déjame un review y hazme feliz :D!**

**-Elissa :)**


	6. Chequera

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

Capitulo 5

**BPOV**

En estos tiempos ya no se si agradecer u odiar a Edward Cullen por haberme roto el corazón hace seis años.

La imagen de toda esa gente corriendo de un lado a otro, con un destino, un futuro inmediato solo provocaba un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. Yo no tenía donde ir. No sabía que seria de mi vida. Aun recuerdo haber entrado a ese imponente edificio, con mi boleto en mi mano y mi neceser en otra, intentando buscar una sala de espera en la cual pudiera desahogarme.

Me senté intentando controlar mis lágrimas. A lado mío había una anciana, que tenía un ejemplar del Seattle Times en sus manos. Mi destino dio un giro inesperado, cuando aquella mujer dejó el periódico en la silla contigua antes de marcharse. La pagina de clasificados parecía tener una luz de neón, que me invitaba a leerla.

_Se busca ayudante para servicio de banquetes. Comunicarse con Alice Brandon. _

No abordé el vuelo a Phoenix ese día.

El camino que ahora me parecía conocido hacia el Servicio de Banquetes Brandon, ese día se me hizo eterno. Si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir el raso de mi vestido de novia aquel día. Cuando llegué preguntando por Alice, me miró de arriba abajo.

"Vengo buscando el empleo" sonreí.

"Lo siento, señorita, pero estamos buscando a alguien con experiencia"

"Tengo experiencia, pruébeme" rogaba.

Tal vez no tenía tanta experiencia como ahora, pero sabía cocinar un sinfín de platillos. Desde pastel de albaricoque, hasta _Pappa al Pomodoro._ (N/A: Platillo italiano)

Ese día había conseguido un nuevo empleo, una nueva vida, y sobre todo una nueva mejor amiga.

Alice y yo pasamos por cosas impensables. Cuando llegue a Banquetes Brandon, el negocio estaba a punto de cerrar a falta de fondos. Pudimos salir adelante gracias a Eleazar Denali. A pesar de que nunca había vuelto a ver a ese hombre desde que lo deje plantado en el altar, el anillo de compromiso, que jamás regrese, valía una fortuna, y con lo que me dieron de él al venderlo, el negocio salió a flote.

A pesar de que amaba mi trabajo y el rumbo que tomo mi vida al ser socia de Alice, nada podía distraerme de la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo.

Nessie es el motivo de mi existencia.

A cualquier mujer que se hubiese encontrado desamparada, sin dinero y sin familia, el hecho de estar embarazada, hubiera sido fatal. Sin embargo, para mí, fue la bendición más grande. Cada que llegaba a casa, ver a mi pequeña correr hacia mi con una sonrisa, provocaba mariposas en mi estomago. Su amor era irrevocable, y nadie jamás podría arrancarla de mí.

A sus cinco años, era más astuta de lo que quisiera. Usa mi maquillaje cuando estoy trabajando, y no es raro llegar a casa y verla con sombra azul o verde en los ojos, y sus tiernos labios, pintado de un intenso rojo carmesí.

Sus ojos eran de un profundo verde jade. Su mejilla derecha tenía un único hoyuelo cuando sonreía, y no tenia ni una pizca de torpeza. Poseía un hermoso cabello castaño dorado, que caía en risos sobre sus hombros. ¿Coincidencias? Por supuesto que no, Nessie llevaba la sangre de Edward en todo su cuerpo.

Jamás intente contactarlo para hacerle saber que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Nessie era lo único que quedaba en mi mundo, para exponerme a que me la quitaran.

Tres toques en mi puerta me sacaron de mi aturdimiento.

"¡Bella! ¿Estas lista? Es hora de irnos"

Alice asomó la cabeza en cuanto abrió la puerta. Su cabello corto y puntiagudo no tenía un rumbo preciso, y cada mechón daba hacia una dirección diferente. Su maquillaje era discreto, pero lo suficiente para hacerla ver como una muñeca de aparador.

"Lista, vámonos"

Conteste mientras tomaba mi abrigo del respaldo de mi silla. Revise mi atuendo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una de las paredes de mi oficina. La falda negra no tenía ni una sola arruga, al igual que la blusa de botones y manga larga. El chaleco, del mismo color que la falda, tenía un hilo suelto y me apresuré a quitárselo. Las medias y las zapatillas estaban en perfecto estado, por lo que salí de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

**EPOV**

"Lo mas gracioso fue el verme ahí… ¡Y sin mi boleto! Ya te imaginas la cara del hombre de seguridad. Tuve que mostrarle mi identificación y asegurarle mas de una vez que no era de la prensa para poder pasar, ya sabes esa política de privacidad en ese tipo de fiestas…"

¿Desde cuando una copa vacía me había resultado interesante? Oh si, desde que tenía a lado mío a Lauren Mallory hablando de algo que solo ella entendía. Debo admitir que era linda, y me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Pero la razón por la que la traje a la cena de beneficencia es porque no quería ser tan patético como para llegar solo.

Hace cinco años que no he probado ni una gota de alcohol. Lo dejé cuando caí en pleno hielo, al jugar con resaca. Mi carrera estuvo a punto de terminarse cuando mis entrenadores se dieron cuenta de eso. Ahora lo máximo que me permitía tomar era una copa de vino, y solo si era una verdadera delicia.

Las mesas estaban adornadas con manteles y cristalería fina. Odiaba estas cenas. Era solo un grupo de gente viniendo a presumir su dinero y su falta de interés por la fundación. Y aun asi, siendo uno de los principales donantes, estaba casi obligado a venir.

A un lado del estrado, podía ver a los empleados sacando platillo tras platillo. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención. Fue ese cabello castaño.

Mi corazón aceleró su ritmo frenéticamente. No podía ser ella. No después de seis años. Ella probablemente estaba en Phoenix con un hombre adinerado y muchos niños jugando en un enorme jardín con flores silvestres. Un instinto que había permanecido dormido en todo este tiempo, me insto a levantarme y correr tras ella.

Y así lo hice.

"Discúlpame, Lauren. Enseguida regreso" sonreí.

No espere a ver la contestación de mi acompañante. Atravesé la multitud, buscándola a ella. Su hermoso cabello castaño estaba agarrado en una coleta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Aun podía recordar lo que se sentía tenerlo entre mis dedos. Su suavidad. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Su cuerpo y el mío, formando uno solo.

Estaba organizando a unos cuantos meseros, y tenía algunas edecanes a su lado. Su rostro palideció al verme. Sin embargo, yo no pude evitar sonreír torpemente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó aturdida. Antes de que desviara la mirada, pude reconocer ese brillo en sus ojos. Ya no era el mismo que hace seis años.

La Bella que tenía frente a mi no era la misma muchacha ingenua que constantemente era la protagonista de mis sueños más indecentes. Verla ahí, solo me provocaba el deseo de tomarla entre mis brazos y llenar mis manos con sus senos. Pegarla a mi cuerpo, y arrinconarla contra la pared. Besar toda la extensión de su cuello, y hacerla gemir mi nombre. Sentir su respiración entrecortada en mi oído mientras sus piernas largas y níveas rodeaban mi cintura.

"Me invitaron a la cena" me las arreglé a contestar. "¿Qué haces _tu_ aquí?"

"Soy de la compañía de banquetes" balbuceó.

"Bella, te necesitan adentro" le llamaron desde la cocina.

"Lo siento, Edward. Debo irme" se excusó al momento. Dio media vuelta y antes de que se alejara demasiado, la tomé del brazo.

"Quiero verte de nuevo" susurré.

"Lo siento, pero no creo que sea posible" contestó zafándose de mi agarre. En su intentó de huída la chequera salió del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Me apresure a cogerla. Cuando alcé la vista, Bella había desaparecido. Los cheques tenían diseños de ponis y arcoíris. Demasiado infantil para mi gusto. Incluía su dirección y numero de teléfono.

Parece que mañana Bella tendría una visita inesperada.

**BPOV**

El sonido de la televisión llego hasta mis oídos en cuanto abrí la puerta. En la sala, podía ver a Nessie con una corta falda de holanes y unas botas rosas, tirada en el sofá, viendo '_Babe, el puerquito valiente'_.

"No ha querido dormirse, Sra. Swan. Lo siento" se excusó Angela, la niñera, al entrar a la habitación.

"No es raro en ella, Angie. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo" sonreía mientras sacaba mi cartera para pagarle.

Con una sonrisa, la chica salió del departamento.

"Hola, hermosa"

"Hola, mami" contestó Nessie sin despegar la vista del televisor.

"¿No vendrás a saludarme?" se levantó y solo desvió la mirada para ver el camino. Deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla y regreso a su posición inicial. "Te extrañe mucho, ¿me extrañaste?"

"Si, mami" respondió en automático.

Viendo que el hablar con mi hija era un caso perdido mientras siguiera viendo la película, decidí tomar una larga ducha antes de dormir.

Al siguiente día desperté con los rayos de sol filtrándose por mi ventana. Nessie aun estaba en su cuarto, rodeada por enormes ponis de peluche. Entrar a su recamara, era como entrar a 'Ponyville'. (N/A: Lugar donde viven los ponis :D) Un enorme arcoíris decoraba una pared, mientras que todo lo demás tenía cuadros, dibujos y posters de los ponis.

Después de que se levantara y desayunáramos, accedí a salir al parque a volar cometas. Como siempre, fue la primera en bañarse y vestirse.

"¡Anda, mami! Es tu turno para la ducha"

"Pero Nessie… quiero quedarme en casa a ver televisión" intenté argumentar una vez más.

"¡No, mama!" chilló "Si ves mucha tele, estarás mucho tiempo sentada, y tendrás _cesulitis_" gritó

"¿Qué es _cesulitis_?" pregunté intentando contener la risa.

"Ronchitas que te salen en las piernas" contestó volteando los ojos. "¡Mi maestra tiene! La otra vez se sentó en el escritorio, y se le veían ronchitas" hizo cara de asco. "Yo no quiero tener de esas, por eso no veo mucha tele"

"¿Quién te habló de eso, cariño?"

"La tía Alice" respondió sonriendo.

"Claro, quien más" entorné los ojos.

Sin poder seguir discutiendo con mi hija, accedí a prepararme para nuestro día en el parque, no sin antes llamar a Alice para que nos acompañara. Creo que ella y yo tendríamos una seria plática.

**EPOV**

La casa de Bella era exactamente como me la imaginaba. Había flores en el jardín frontal, y la fachada estaba pintada de llamativo color melón.

Toqué al timbre unas cuantas veces antes de que abrieran la puerta.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hicieron, no me encontré con la persona que esperaba.

Una pequeña niña con cabello color miel y grandes ojos verdes me miraba fijamente.

"Hola, pequeña. ¿Esta Bella?" pregunté sintiéndome como un estúpido. Probablemente tenía mal la dirección de la casa, y estaba haciéndole preguntas a una niñita.

"Si, esta en la ducha. Pase." Contestó abriendo la puerta.

_De acuerdo_, pensé. Probablemente era su sobrina o vecina, que se yo. La niña me condujo hasta una sala con grandes sillones que tenían carpetas tejidas, y cojines con holanes.

"Siéntese" ordenó antes de desaparecer por un pasillo. Me sentía tonto y alérgico a toda esta mierda femenina.

¿Acaso a la niña nunca le habían dicho eso de 'No hables con extraños'? Parece que no, porque inclusive metió uno a su casa.

"Tenga" me anticipó antes de poner algunas libretas y playeras sobre mi regazo. Me entrego un plumón de aceite y me miro expectante.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

"Pues las cosas que quiero que me firme" contestó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"¿Firmar?"

"¡Si! Usted es el _Muro_, ¿no?"

"Si, lo soy" respondí aun sin comprender, que tenía que ver mi apodo en los Espartanos.

"Una vez usted fue a mi escuela con sus amigos los fuertes. Hice fila por mucho tiempo para tener sus firmas, pero no alcance" explicó con un suave puchero "Vino a firmar mis cosas, ¿no?"

"De hecho…" traté de argumentar.

"Ande, señor Muro. Ponga mi nombre también" sonrió. Un hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla derecha.

"Esta bien" refunfuñé "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Nessie!" gritaron a un lado mío.

Ambos volteamos la vista al mismo tiempo, para ver a Bella parada en un pasillo, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Ese pecaminoso cuerpo que había sido mío. Su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada, y los tensos pezones se marcaban por encima la toalla. Una sonrisa perezosa se formo en mi rostro, y como desearía que su sobrina, o lo que sea que represente para ella esta niña, no estuviera aquí.

"¿Qué sucede?" Respondió la niña alterada.

"¿Qué te he dicho de abrir la puerta a extraños?"

"¡Pero él no es un extraño!" insistió señalándome con su dedito "Es el señor Muro, y viene a firmar mis cosas" explicó "¿Recuerdas cuando Tommy se llevo la gorra del equipo que yo quería? Tenía la firma del señor Muro y sus amigos. Dígale, señor Muro" pidió dirigiéndose a mi.

"Supongo que tiene razón" contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

"Aun así, estuvo mal lo que hiciste, Nessie." Sentenció. "Lo siento mucho, Edward. Iré a cambiarme y enseguida regreso"

"Claro, no te preocupes" respondí, aunque realmente pensaba lo contrario. Seria exquisito si dejara caer la toalla y se sentara a horcajadas sobre mi. Podría besar toda la piel de sus hombros, sus pechos, su vientre plano...

El pantalón se estaba sintiendo un poco apretado, y tuve que recordar que estaba frente a una niña, para tranquilizarme.

"¡Mami! Le daré un vaso con agua al señor Muro" gritó la pequeña.

Todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas. Solté el aire que no recordaba haber estado reteniendo y prácticamente me desmayo sobre aquel ridículo sofá.¿ _Mami_? ¿Nessie era hija de Bella? Pero, mas importante, ¿Bella tenía una hija? ¿Estaría casada? No recordaba haber visto una alianza en su dedo anoche. ¿Aun no tenía ni treinta años, y ya tenía una hija?

"¿Vino por mi cumpleaños, señor Muro?" preguntó Nessie al entregarme un vaso con agua.

"¿Tu cumpleaños?" pregunté sin entenderlo.

"Fue hace dos semanas. Cumplí seis años."

De pronto, entendí todo. Una sospecha iba creciendo en mi cabeza.

¿Ojos verdes? Bella los tenía marrones. ¿Cabello dorado? El mismo tono que el mío, ¿Lo tenía rizado? ¿Hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha? ¿Acababa de cumplir seis años?

Me quede paralizado en mi asiento sin tener la mas mínima idea de que hacer ahora. Quería escapar de ahí. Correr y correr hasta alejarme de la realidad. Hacia mas de seis años que no veía a Bella, y cuando me reencontraba con ella, ¿me enteraba que tenía una _hija_?

_Hija._ Cada que pensaba en tener un bebe, siempre me imaginaba un pequeño niño al cual pudiera enseñarle a patinar y jugar hockey. Sin embargo, frente a mi había una mujercita con unos jeans, y unos converse. Su playera tenía un gran poni rosa, que decía '_Strawberry'_, y me sonreía de una manera tan cálida, que se me encogió el corazón de solo tenerla enfrente.

Escuche a Bella acercándose, pero no podía perder de vista a mi hija. _Mi hija_. Y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era yo.

¿Cómo es que llevaba menos de una hora de conocerla, y ya sentía un amor inexplicable hacia esa chiquilla?

"Lamento hacerte esperar, Edward" se excusó Bella. "¿A que se debe el motivo de tu visita?"

"Se te cayó tu chequera anoche" respondí aun sin desviar la vista de Nessie.

"¡Oh! Que suerte que la hayas encontrado. Ya la había dado por perdida" rió levemente.

Me levanté bruscamente para afrontarla.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" gruñí bajito.

"¿De que hablas?" respondió petrificada mientras yo acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

"Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, Bella. No me quieras tomar por estúpido" susurré.

"Nessie, ¿porque no vas a casa de Angela? Muéstrale tu nuevo Poni" dijo tratando de alejarse de mi.

"Pero mami… me castigaste, ¿ya lo olvidaste?"

"Te levanto el castigo, cariño. Anda, ve"

"¡Genial!" la niña corrió a su cuarto, antes de salir por la puerta principal, dejándonos solos.

"Edward, antes que nada… pasó hace mucho tiempo, y bueno, tomando en cuenta que tu me dejaste…"

"Bella" le corté "Solo quiero escucharte decírtelo, ¿es mi hija?"

Pasaron unos segundos, que para mi se hicieron eternos. Bella tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, y su respiración era poco profunda.

"Si Edward, Nessie es tu hija" susurró.

* * *

**Redobles porfavor... De acuerdo, ¿que les parecio? Creo que ya esperaban eso desde un principio, y por fin sucedio :D**

**¡Oh! Tengo que agradecerles a todas esas personitas preciosas que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas :) Perdon por tardar en publicar, pero estoy cerca del examen de admisión a la prepa, y debo estudiar mucho u_u**

**Aun asi, prometo actualizar mas seguido :)**

**Entre mas reviews me dejen mas me apresuro, ¡asi que dale al verde! ¡El verde es vida! :)**

**El drama ha comenzado, pero los lemmons estan cerca :D! ¡Gracias a todas! (LL)**

**Sé que han de pensar que soy una adicta a los ponis o algo asi, ¡pero no! Mi sobrina lo es, pero no la puedo culpar, tiene solo seis añitos :)**

**Bonus: Pueden escuchar I'll Stand By You, le queda perfecto al ultimo EPOV. Esta la version 'Glee Cast' que es mi preferida :) **

**Las quiero (LL)**

**-Elissa :)**


	7. Creo que no son las pizzas

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Si Edward, Nessie es tu hija" susurró._

Mis piernas flaquearon y por un momento sentí que podría desmayarme.

Una hija. Yo tenía una hija. _Una hija_.

Mi cerebro aun no procesaba esas dos palabras. Dos simples palabras que acarreaban consigo tanta responsabilidad.

"¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?" bufé después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

"¡¿Esperabas que te lo dijera?!" gritó "¡Tú me dejaste a mi!" enfatizó la primera y ultima palabra con una mirada asesina "No podía correr el riesgo de decirte que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo cuando lo primero que hiciste después de estar juntos fue irme a botar a un aeropuerto"

"Yo no te _bote_" gruñí "Y aun así, no tienes derecho de esconder un hijo de su padre. Nessie podría vivir en mejores condiciones…"

"Nessie no necesita nada de ti" espetó interrumpiéndome "He logrado sacarla adelante por seis años, y Dios sabe que he sufrido, pero jamás he tenido que rogarle a nadie. ¡Y debes ser un estúpido si creías que recurriría a ti!"

"Tengo derecho a ser parte de su vida"

"No, no lo tienes"

"Las autoridades pensaran diferente" sonreí cínicamente.

"Me vale un comino lo que piensen las autoridades" ladeó la cabeza desafiante "Tu no te le acercaras a mi hija"

"¡Joder, Bella! ¡No soy un violador o asesino! ¡Lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo con mi hija!" vociferaba. No podía controlar el tono de mi voz.

El simple hecho de verla ahí, tan pagada de si misma, me hacia querer tomarla de los brazos y estrujarla hasta que me dijera todo lo que quería escuchar. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba arrinconarla contra la pared y besar esos labios que me llamaban a probarlos una vez más.

"¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Quitármela?" gruñó mirándome desafiante.

"Lo haría si es necesario" le advertí. Sus ojos chocolates se agrandaron, y el odio en su rostro se intensificó.

"Sobre mi cadáver, Cullen. Sobre mi cadáver" musitó.

"Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Bella"

"Nessie no se acercara a ti" rugió.

"¡Tengo derecho de acercarme a mi hija, maldita sea!"

"Edward, tu no tienes derecho de nada" contestó en voz calmada "¿Quieres que te recuerde que fue lo que paso hace seis años?"

"Te hice un favor"

"¡Te hiciste un favor a ti mismo!"

"Te compre un boleto a casa" me excusé.

"Ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería ir a casa" contraatacó "No sabias como deshacerte de mi. Tuvimos una noche de sexo y luego…"

"Tuvimos un montón de sexo esa noche" le interrumpí sin poder detenerme "Un montón de _sudoroso y lujurioso_ sexo. De _irreprimible, ardiente y dulce_ sexo"

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro se transformo en una mueca. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada. Recordando todas sus infinitas curvas, y sus bien moldeadas caderas. Sus turgentes senos que brillaban con la humedad de mi lengua. Y de sus piernas… oh, esas piernas que eran tan suaves al enredarse con las mías.

"Si tu lo dices" musitó.

"Sabes que tengo razón"

No contestó y clavo su mirada en la mia.

"Escucha, quiero acercarme a mi hija" repetí una vez más.

"Nessie no sabe nada de ti, no esperas que de buenas a primeras le introduzca a un desconocido y le diga que es su papá"

"¿Nunca ha preguntado por mi?"

"Por ti, jamás. Por su padre, millones de veces"

Ignoré su comentario y continué con mi interrogatorio.

"¿Qué le has dicho al respecto?"

"Le dije que eras un soldado reclutado a Irak. Lloró cuando supo que la avioneta F-11 en la que viajabas había sido derribada"

Tuve que reír un poco ante eso.

"Escucha, Bella. Mañana tendré que viajar a Illinois para un partido de la pretemporada. Regresare el viernes, pero aquí esta mi numero de teléfono" Le extendí una tarjeta que había sacado de mi bolsillo "Llámame, y deja un buzón de voz, porque jamás contesto. Quiero saber cuando podremos salir con la niña"

"Jamás"

"Entonces prepárate para enfrentarte a mis abogados" amenace tomando mi chaqueta "Espero tu llamada antes del jueves"

**BPOV**

"¡No puedo creer que se encontraran después de seis años! Debe ser el destino"

"Alice, sabes muy bien que no creo en nada de eso" insistí.

"Como sea, este mes tienes a Júpiter de tu lado, por lo que se pueden esperar el renacimiento del amor" explicó como si realmente me interesara todo eso.

Continuó limando mis uñas y puliéndolas mientras veíamos "El Diario de Bridget Jones" en la televisión.

Nessie estaba dormida plácidamente en su cuarto, y ahora podía disfrutar una noche de chicas. Alice había tenido la idea de preparar margaritas mientras le contaba todo lo referente a mi encuentro con Edward.

Mi mejor amiga odiaba a los hombres machistas y muy pagados de si mismos. El clásico chico musculoso, con mandíbula fuerte de los que tienen que fumar un cigarrillo después de un buen polvo. Ella prefería salir con chicos más espiritistas, que estuvieran en paz con cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Su último novio, Ben, había sido un limpiador de chacras.

"¿Piensas llamarlo?" preguntó mientras cogía el barniz rojo.

"Creo que es lo mejor"

"¿Y si intenta quitártela?"

"Lucharía por ella"

"Bella, has acumulado un muy buen karma, por lo que dudo mucho que las cosas salgan mal" sonrió.

Claro, el karma. Repetía mentalmente. Si todo se tratara del karma, chacras o signos zodiacales, no existirían los abogados o apuestos jugadores de hockey tratando de quitarte la única familia que te queda.

Los días pasaron volando, entre la escuela de Nessie y el servicio de banquetes. El jueves en la mañana, decidí llamarlo, esperando poder encontrarlo.

Como me advirtió, la voz chillante de la operadora me recibió, invitándome a dejar un buzón de voz.

"Hola, Edward. Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a Nessie. Aun así, no es algo que quiera hablar con la operadora. ¿Te parece si charlamos cuando llegues? Nos vemos pronto. Bella."

**EPOV**

Acerque la cerveza a mis labios y di un gran sorbo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de mis amigos.

"¡No!" gritó Emmett dando un puñetazo al sillón "¡Eso era un touchdown! ¡Jodido Romo!" (N/A: Quarterback de los Vaqueros de Texas. Equipo de futbol americano)

"Romo es un pendejo, jamás podrá dar un buen pase" refunfuñó Jasper.

"¡Uy! Parece que volveremos a ganar la apuesta, _Muro_" sonrió Seth a lado mío mientras alzaba su puño.

Reí un poco con él, aumentando la cólera de mis compañeros de equipo.

"¡Hey, novato! ¿Qué te parece si cierras el puto hocico?" Gritó Emmett exaltado.

No era raro que el temperamento de Emmett apareciera en un partido de la NFL. Los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra estaban disputándose un comodín contra los Vaqueros. Oportunidad perfecta para apostar contra mis amigos. El novato, Seth Clearwater, había accedido apostar a mi favor.

"Tranquilízate Emmett" gruño Jasper.

"¿Tu que sabes?" gritó aun mas exasperado.

El timbre de mi casa sonó, sosegando un poco las carcajadas de Seth.

"Deben ser las pizzas" dije acomodándome en mi asiento y tomando mi cartera para pagar.

"Hey, amigo, yo las pago" pidió Emmett un poco mas calmado.

"Por supuesto que no, están en mi casa, yo invito" sonreí.

"Bien, yo abro" pidió Jasper tomando los billetes que le estaba dando.

Verlos ahí, tan relajados y disfrutando de un momento muy masculino, me hacia olvidarme un poco de los problemas con Bella. El hecho de no poder estar tan cerca de mi hija como quisiera, solo lograba sacarme un gran dolor de cabeza.

Anoche había llamado a mi abogado, J. Jenks, para que me asesorara respecto al caso.

"Va a ser difícil tomando en cuenta que no estuviste con ella por seis años, y la niña no te reconoce como padre. Los documentos de la menor, solo mencionan a Bella como madre soltera, por lo que, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es cambiar el apellido de Nessie. Una vez hecho eso, será muy fácil pelear por la custodia" había dicho con su voz profunda.

Bella había cumplido con su palabra, y me había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora. En cuanto los chicos se fueran, manejaría hasta su casa para poder hablar con ella.

"Eh… ¿_Muro?"_ preguntó Jasper haciendo que volcara mi atención hacia él "Creo que no eran las pizzas" explicó y al apartarse pude ver el cuerpo de Bella envuelto en un hermoso vestido rojo.

"Bella" sonreí inexplicablemente. Me levanté y camine en su dirección. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y ni siquiera me esforcé en desmentir algo, que pensaran lo que quisieran.

"Lo siento, Edward. No pensé que estuvieras ocupado" se excusó "Puedo regresar después"

"No hay necesidad. Acompáñame"

Mis amigos comenzaron con las risitas y las burlas en voz baja, sin embargo, tome a Bella de la cintura y la llevé a la terraza. Sentir su cuerpo contra la palma de mi mano, inclusive con la tela en medio de nuestro contacto, fue como un choque eléctrico.

"¿Recibiste mi mensaje?" preguntó en cuanto llegamos.

Me forcé a quitar la mano de su cintura, a pesar de que mi cuerpo dictaba lo contrario.

"Si, gracias por llamarme" respondí.

"De nada" sonrió "Escucha, mañana tendremos un día de campo con Nessie y mi mejor amiga, Alice. Puedes venir"

"¿Tengo que llevar algo?" pregunté con una mueca. No tenia idea de cuales eran las formalidades para un picnic.

"No" sonrió "Puedes llevar a un amigo, si quieres"

"De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Si, hasta mañana" sonrió mientras alargaba su mano para tomar la mía.

Le di un apretón breve, y sin más, le jale del brazo para estampar un dulce beso en su mejilla.

**BPOV**

Alisé las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestido negro. Parecía que todo estaba en orden. Tome la botella de perfume, y me rocié un poco en el cuello, las muñecas, y entre medio de las piernas. Comprobé que mi maquillaje no fuera excesivo, y salí al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

"Hola, señora Swan"

"Angela, ¿cuantas veces tendré que decirte que me digas Bella?"

"Lo siento, Bella" sonrió entrando a la casa "¿Dónde esta Nessie?"

"En su cuarto. Por favor, no dejes que coma mucho pie de queso" rogué "Regreso mas tarde"

Mi vecina asintió en mi dirección antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de mi hija. Tome mi abrigo, y salí hacia la acera.

Me subí al Corvette azul, y maneje hacia 'La Bella Italia', un pequeño restaurante ubicado en la ciudad turística de Port Angeles.

Tardé menos de una hora en llegar allá, y le entregue mi auto al aparcacoches.

"Buenas noches, señorita" me recibió el host de la entrada "¿A nombre de quien esta la reservación?"

"Jacob Black"

"Oh, si. El señor Black la esta esperando. Por favor, acompáñeme"

Después de lo que pasó con Edward, me había negado a tener una relación con nadie. Estaba entregada a mi trabajo y a mi nueva familia, Alice y Nessie. Y esto había sido asi hasta hace algunos meses que conocí a Jake.

Pidió un servicio para una cena de su empresa, y ahí nos conocimos. Trabajaba como productor en una televisora local, y estaba en un proceso de divorcio. Tenía dos hijas pequeñas, Claire y Emily, que representaban todo para él.

Comprendió a la perfección como me sentía al no querer salir con nadie, por Nessie. Cuando se conocieron, ella lo acepto, y llevaban una buena relación. No es el padre que siempre le falto, pero al menos sentía que lo podía ver como un amigo.

"Hola, hermosa" se levantó al verme llegar. Sonreí y deje mi bolsa en la silla contigua.

"Hola" se acerco a abrazarme y planto un dulce beso en mis labios.

Nada jamás se compararía a la forma de besar de Edward. Cuando su lengua recorría mi boca, dejando un camino de fuego por donde me acariciara. No habíamos estado más de una noche juntos, pero nunca me había enamorado de alguien como lo hice de él. Sin embargo, con Jake me sentía segura. Me daba esa calidez que hace mucho no tenía.

No habíamos llegado a nada más que besos con él. No lo había querido meter a la casa, y tampoco pensaba pasar una noche de hotel. Quería que las cosas fueran lentas. Disfrutar cada momento a su lado.

Ordenamos la cena mientras seguíamos platicando de los acontecimientos del día. Le mencioné el picnic de mañana, y me explico que tenía una junta, y que le era imposible ir.

"Cariño, te tengo una propuesta"

Sonrió de forma provocativa y mi corazón se encogió del asombro.

"Por favor, prométeme que esto no involucra un anillo" pedí.

"Tranquila, Bella. No te pediré que te cases conmigo" rió. "Se que aun no estas preparada para un compromiso así"

Jake estaba al tanto de toda mi historia con Edward. Y al igual que Alice, lo odiaba. Creía que jamás debía haberlo perdonado tan fácilmente.

"Bien, entonces ¿Qué sucede?" pregunté un poco mas calmada.

"Quiero ofrecerte un trabajo en televisión"

Me quede pasmada en mi asiento, y una risa histérica salió de mis labios. Agrande los ojos de sobremanera, y Jake seguía calmado esperando mi respuesta.

"De acuerdo, ¿Dónde esta el chiste?"

"No es una broma, hermosa"

"Jake, ¿un trabajo en televisión? ¡No puede ser!"

"Claro que puede"

"No lo se, Jake" me excuse ladeando la cabeza "Dame tiempo para pensarlo"

Asintió con la cabeza, y continuamos la velada sin volver a mencionar el tema.

* * *

**Se que algunas me quieren golpear e ir a dejar al aeropuerto de Seattle como a Bella :( Pero enserio, lamento mucho no actualizar antes! D: & se que este capitulo no es lo que esperaban mucho, pero PROMETO que el próximo estará muy padre :) **

**Los Cullen Swan (?) Se van de picnic :) & Jasper conocerá a Alice! :D Ya verán :) sera muy divertido :D Entre mas reviews, mas rapido actualizo :)**

**Actualizare el prox. jueves o viernes! Pero si alcanzamos los 75 rr's, tendran el nuevo capitulo el martes :D**

**GRACIAS POR AGREGAR A ALERTA, FAVORITOS & ALCANZAR MAS DE 50 RR! **

**Llegamos a los 75 al menos? :)**

**-Elissa!**


	8. Picnic

Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 7

**BPOV**

"Anda, mami" pidió una vez más "Solo será un ratito"

"No, cariño. Yo no se como volar la cometa" le explique por enésima vez.

"Con la práctica se aprende" intervino Alice.

Le di una mirada fúrica antes de volver a enfrentarme a mi hija.

"¡Oh, mira! La tía Alice quiere jugar contigo a volar la cometa"

"¿Lo harás tía Ali?" sonrió mi hija.

"Lo siento, Nessie, pero hoy no estoy usando sostén"

"¡Alice!" la reprendí.

"¿Qué? Es una chica, dentro de unos años ella tendrá que usarlos"

"Mi mami esta usando uno con florecitas blancas" respondió Nessie sacando un jugo de la hielera.

"¡Nessie!" chillé.

"Yo se lo regale" presumió Alice.

"¿Y por que no usas sostén, tía Ali?"

"Hoy no tenia antojo de usarlo" explico tranquilamente "Los sostenes son una mierda"

"Esa es una palabra fea" refunfuñó mi pequeña frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Lo siento, hermosa" rió Alice tomando uno de sus cachetes y apretándoselos.

Continué acomodando la mesa con flores, y las ensaladas que habíamos preparado con mi mejor amiga.

"Bella, ¿te das cuenta de que es un simple picnic y no una cena presidencial, cierto?"

"Claro, Alice. Pero nunca está de mas arreglar"

"¿Todo esto es por Cullen?" entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué con Cullen?" preguntaron a mis espaldas.

Al girarme me estampé con el pecho de Edward, y el me sostuvo contra su cuerpo para no caer. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, y un escalofrío me recorrió completa. Su sonrisa de lado apareció, mostrándome el hoyuelo que tan bien recordaba.

Di un paso atrás un tanto incomoda, y di paso con las presentaciones.

"Edward, bienvenido" sonreí "Ella es mi mejor amiga, Alice" le señale con un ademán.

Alice ni siquiera se levanto de su asiento para saludar a Edward. Había dejado muy claro que no era de su agrado.

"Él es Jasper. Jasper, Bella. Bella, Jasper"

Un hombre casi de la altura de Edward, apareció a su lado. Me sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla.

"Un placer, Bella" dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

En su voz aun se escuchaba un sutil acento sureño que atrajo mi atención. Estaba a punto de preguntarle su lugar de nacimiento, cuando todos escuchamos un grito.

"¡Señor _Muro_!" exclamó Nessie corriendo hacia él.

Corrió hacia sus brazos, y Edward la levanto por los aires. Verlos así, juntos y riendo solo afirmaba mas el parentesco entre ellos.

"Hola, pequeña" respondió Edward con la niña entre sus brazos.

Por un segundo, me permití imaginarme una familia feliz con Edward y mi hija. Juntos los tres, como lo que siempre soñé. Un esposo que llegara de trabajar, y nos saludáramos con un dulce beso mientras nuestros hijos corrían a su encuentro. Tal vez tendríamos un perro, o un gato.

"Señor _Muro_, ¿usted jugara a la cometa conmigo?"

"Nessie, no tienes que decirme Señor _Muro_, llámame Edward"

Mi hija asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Dónde esta tu cometa?" preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

La niña se libero de los brazos de su padre, y corrió por su cometa de _Ponis_.

"¿Desde cuando los caballos son rosas con estrellas de colores?" preguntó Jasper riendo.

"No son caballos, son ponis" se defendió Nessie.

"Mira, hermosa. Te quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo" explico Edward colocándose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de mi hija. "El es Jasper"

"Hola, dulzura" la aludida se encogió de hombros y le dio la mano tímidamente. Jasper se la llevo a los labios y le beso los nudillos. Nessie respondió con risitas tontas.

"¿Desean algo de tomar?" pregunté a nuestros invitados.

"No" contestó Edward embelesado con su hija.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Jasper?"

"¿Te helado?" sonrió. Asentí con la cabeza y le tendí un vaso con su bebida.

**EPOV**

Esto era mejor que cualquier sueño. Reprimí las ganas de pellizcarme más de una vez, al sentir a Nessie entre mis brazos.

Deseaba que me llamara '_papá'. _Escucharlo de sus tiernos labios rosados. Tomé la cometa, y le di la mano para que me siguiera.

Su pequeña mano se perdía entre la mía, y si me concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir su pulso. Caminamos juntos hasta una pequeña vereda donde el aire era favorable para volar esa ridícula cometa.

Había unos cuantos niños con sus respectivos padres, y se me encogió el corazón al ser uno de ellos.

"Párate aquí" le ordené a mi niña.

Empezamos a soltar el hilo poco a poco hasta que logramos que subiera por los aires. Sus manos estaban sobre las mías, mientras yo controlaba el hilo que sostenía el papalote.

"No la sueltes, Edward" gritaba cada que sentía los tirones del viento.

"¿Quieres intentarlo tu sola?"

"¡No!" gritó encogiendo su cara en mi cuello.

Sentí el halito caliente de su respiración, y tuve un cosquilleo en el estomago. Mi corazón latía furiosamente en mi pecho. Daría lo que fuera por que este momento no terminara jamás.

"No la soltare" susurré cerca de su oído.

Después de un rato empezó a disfrutar del espectáculo. Reía viendo como se elevaba de alto, y como los estúpidos ponis colgantes parecían mecerse en el viento.

"¿Eres Edward Cullen?" preguntaron a mis espaldas. Me gire cautelosamente.

"Si" respondí.

Una mujer alta con el cabello rojizo como el fuego estaba parada frente a mí. Sonreía angelicalmente, y mordía su labio inferior, pintado de un intenso rosa. Su blusa tenía un escote demasiado pronunciado, y si a eso le adjuntamos su minifalda, el atuendo se podría clasificar como vulgar.

"Soy Victoria" ronroneó.

La reconocí de inmediato. Una _groupie_.

Ese tipo de chicas que espera a las afueras de los hoteles para tener un encuentro casual y sin compromisos. A veces se aprovechan de nuestro estado alcohólico para meterse en nuestra cama. No es como que seamos victimas, pero ellas pecaban de ofrecidas.

"Encantado" musité volcando mi atención a Nessie.

"¿Qué te parece si vas a dejar a la niña con su mamá, y tu y yo disfrutamos un poco?" preguntó con voz fingidamente sensual.

No contesté. Se acercó lo suficiente para hacerme sentir sus pechos en mi espalda, y ahueco mi trasero con su mano. Entorné los ojos, y me gire para detenerla. Sin embargo, al verme de frente, tomo mi miembro por encima de la tela, mordiéndose el labio constantemente y acercándose más a mí.

Me alarmé al saber que Nessie estaba ahí, y lo que podría estar observando. Al girarme fugazmente, vi como manejaba ágilmente su papalote.

"No" gruñí tomándola del brazo, y alejándola.

"¿Qué te pasa?" insistió volviendo a acortar la distancia.

"Por favor, ten mas respeto por ti misma, y aléjate de mi"

Ella rió levemente y se volvió a acercar para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos. Apreté los labios en una línea recta, y mi mandíbula se tensó.

"¿Edward?" preguntó alguien a lado mío.

El simple sonido de su voz me hizo sonreír y me libre rápidamente de las manos de Victoria.

"Hermosa, ven aquí" le pedí. No sé con exactitud que vio en mi rostro para acercarse sin dudarlo.

Su mirada se desvió a nuestra hija por un segundo, para después regresar a mi. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y enterré mi cara en su cuello. Inhale su delicioso aroma, y sentí una punzada en mi bajo vientre.

"Bueno, supongo que será en otra ocasión" gruño Victoria alejándose.

Ni siquiera le contesté. Comencé a repartir besos en todo el cuello de Bella, deleitándome con los gemidos que no podía reprimir, y que salían cerca de mi oído.

"Edward" susurró "¿Qué haces?"

Mis manos fueron bajando por toda su espalda hasta encontrar el dobladillo de su blusa, y levantarlo un poco para poder sentir su piel sedosa bajo la yema de mis dedos.

Con un poco de renuencia fue subiendo sus brazos hasta enredarlos tras mi nuca, y jugar con mi cabello.

"Edward, la chica se ha ido" gimió.

Si con eso pretendía que parara, debía estar muy equivocada.

"Lo sé" ronroneé, permitiéndome morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Continué con mi recorrido de besos, hasta llegar a la mandíbula, donde mi boca hacia un camino aun mas húmedo hacia sus labios.

Me separé un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos antes de inclinarme, y adueñarme de su boca.

"Edward, creo que ya me cansé" interrumpió Nessie, atrás de mí.

Bella se separo abruptamente de mí, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, y tratando de regularizar su pulso. Sonreí un poco al saber que todavía tenía ese poder sobre ella.

Me acerque a mi hija, y le ayude a bajar el cometa, mientras ella se dedicaba a contarle a su madre con detalle todo lo que se había perdido. Desde que subimos el papalote, hasta estos momentos.

Bella escucho atentamente el relato de su hija, y después regresamos a la mesa de picnic para comer. La mesa estaba adornada como si fuera una cena formal, y había diferentes platillos de los cuales escoger.

Nessie me dio un plato a mi, y otro a Jasper, urgiéndonos a que escogiéramos las ensaladas.

"Después se terminaran" explico ladeando su cabeza.

Con una risa sosegada, acepté, mientras mi hija me explicaba cuales eran sus favoritas, y que cosas _odiaba_ que Bella preparara. Su comida favorita era la italiana, y le prometí que algún día la llevaría a Roma, para que pudiera disfrutar de una buena lasaña.

La tarde pasó rápido mientras Nessie me actualizaba de todo lo que me había perdido en sus seis años de vida. Me contó su primer día en el instituto, como no tenía amigos hasta que conoció a Kate. Ahora jugaban a las barbies y a la comidita.

Jasper intentaba por todos los medios conquistar a la amiga de Bella, Alice. Pude ver sus intentos de flirteo desde que se sentó frente a ella, y comenzó a sacarle plática sutilmente. Ella ni siquiera se molesto en prestarle atención, y le advirtió que odiaba a los 'machos'. Mi amigo solo rió entre dientes, y pude ver el afán en sus ojos por conseguir que Alice cambiara su mentalidad.

Cuando cayó la tarde, ayude a Bella a recoger, y me ofrecí a llevarlas a su casa.

"No hace falta, enserio, gracias"

"Bella, no te estoy preguntando. Las llevare a la casa. Punto"

"Pero, vine con Alice-"

"Estoy seguro que a Alice no le molesta que sea yo quien las lleve" sonreí interrumpiéndola.

**BPOV**

El Volvo de Edward era tal como lo recordaba. Los asientos de cuero, y el olor a pino, volcaron los sucesos de hace unos años. Me acomodé en mi asiento, tratando de enfocar mis pensamientos en el presente.

Mi hija platicaba animadamente con su padre, mientras yo miraba las viejas casas de Seattle pasar frente a mis ojos.

Llegamos a mi pequeña vivienda, y Edward se bajo para abrir la puerta de Nessie, y posteriormente la mía.

"Gracias por traernos" sonreí.

"Gracias a ti por invitarme" respondió acortando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

La sombra del beso que no logramos concretar en el parque, causaba un cosquilleo en mis labios, que me exigía tomar posesión de su boca, y fundirme en él. Sin embargo, ahora ya no me dejaba guiar por lo que dictaban mi cuerpo, y rápidamente di un paso atrás.

Tomé a Nessie de la mano y abrí la puerta.

"Ven, Edward" pidió mi hija "Te quiero enseñar mi cuarto"

"No se, Nessie… es tarde, tu mamá probablemente quiera descansar"

Una sonrisa jugueteaba en las comisuras de sus labios al ver mi reacción de sorpresa.

"¡No! A mamá no le molesta. ¿Cierto, mami?"

"Para nada, cariño. Pasa" refunfuñé.

Nessie acaparó completamente la atención de Edward, mientras yo avanzaba con las tareas del hogar.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche cuando él salió del cuarto, informándome que Nessie por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño.

"¿Asi es todos los días?"

"Casi todos" reí.

"Su recamara me provocó nauseas. ¡Tantos colores juntos! ¿Cómo es que no amanece con vomito todas las mañanas?" bufó.

"Edward, es una niña" expliqué "Espero se le pase pronto la obsesión por los ponis, pero aun asi, disfruto de esta etapa de su vida"

Sonrió clavando la mirada en mis ojos. Sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas se fueron oscureciendo con el paso de los minutos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acortó la distancia entre los dos.

Mi cuerpo chocó contra las baldosas de la cocina y sentí sus manos aprisionar mis caderas. Sus labios se movían ardientemente, expresando toda su necesidad. Su lengua entro rápidamente, masajeando lentamente a la mía.

Mis gemidos no se hicieron de esperar, y mi espalda se arqueó al sentir sus dedos recorriendo mi columna dorsal. Mis manos se aferraban fervientemente a su cabello dorado, jalándolo un poco.

Me separé para recuperar el aire que estaba robando a mis pulmones. Su boca jamás abandono mi piel, y siguió con un camino de besos húmedos, recorriendo mi mandíbula y posteriormente mi cuello.

Enredé mis piernas en sus caderas, y un grito ahogado escapo de mis labios al sentir su erección presionando mi vientre. La fricción que se estaba produciendo por encima de la tela era torturante y deliciosa.

Metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa, y el me ayudo a sacársela. Su pecho era tal y como lo recordaba. Edward era constantemente el protagonista de mis sueños más pecaminosos, pero nada se comparaba con la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Separo su boca de mi cuello lo suficiente, para sacar mi blusa de un movimiento preciso. Se acercó peligrosamente a mis senos, y comenzó repartiendo suaves besos por encima del sostén. A estas alturas mis gemidos eran incontrolables, y cualquier persona dentro de la casa podría escucharlos.

A lo lejos, percibí como gritaban mi nombre. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Arqueé mi espalda ofreciéndome Edward, y el me despojo de mi sostén.

Dentro de mi locura escuché como la puerta principal se abría y alguien caminaba hacia nosotros. Sonreí para mis adentros sabiendo que las únicas personas que tenían copias de las llaves eran Alice y Jake. Dudo mucho que mi mejor amiga me hiciera una visita, después de haber visto el coche de Edward estacionado en la acera. Y Jake estaba en una junta.

Los labios de Edward encontraron mis pezones, haciendo que abandonara cualquier pensamiento coherente que estuviera rondando por mi cabeza. Los succionó, chupo y mordisqueo con extremo cuidado y adoración, provocando que sonidos guturales salieran de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

"¿Bella?" abrí los ojos bruscamente, y me giré.

Jake estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina, sin dejar de mirarnos.

* * *

**¡Perdón a todas las Team Jacob! Algunas me pidieron que no le hiciera feo, pero lo siento :)**

**Como sabrán la mayoría, un sismo de 8.8 sacudió Chile, por lo que les pido que al menos incluyan en sus plegarias a todos los damnificados. Si es posible, ¡donen un poco! Se acepta de todo :) ¡Informense! **

**Capitulo dedicado a las chicas del Team Estamos Libres Esta Noche. Bendiciones, & que pronto salgan adelante :)**

**¡Felicidades a Allie Hale! Que te la pases de maravilla, hermosa :) Bueno, que te la hayas pasado, de maravilla xD Fue el Domingo :) **

**Adelanto el capitulo porque en lo que resta de la semana estare muy ocupada con el concurso de oratoria, sera el viernes, y con suerte pasare a la siguiente etapa. ¡Deseame suerte! **

**Le das al verde de aqui abajito? :) Anda, se que quieres, es GRATIS!**

**-Elissa :)**


	9. Fotografías

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

Capitulo 8

**BPOV**

_-¿Bella?_

Mis ojos se agrandaron y baje las piernas lo más rápido que pude. Cubrí mis pechos con un brazo y mi vista divagó por toda la cocina buscando mi ropa.

-Jake, ¿qué haces aquí? – balbuceé.

-¿Quién es él? – susurró Edward cerca de mi cuello.

Sentí sus labios cerca de mi piel, y contuve el gemido que amenazaba con salir.

Mi blusa descansaba encima del microondas, y me separe de Edward para alcanzarla.

Los ojos de Jake demostraban toda la furia que no podía controlar. Si estuviera en su lugar, probablemente estaría reaccionando peor que él. En todo este tiempo él había esperado pacientemente a que yo decidiera avanzar en nuestra relación, y en el primer descuido, el me encuentra a punto de hacer el amor con alguien mas.

-Parece que estas muy ocupada, Bella.

-No, Jake. No es lo que tú crees.

-Oh, ¿enserio? – Preguntó cínicamente - ¿Qué es entonces, Bella? ¡Ilústrame!

-Él es…

¿Qué era Edward para mí? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un ex? ¿El padre de mi hija?

-Edward Cullen – respondió él extendiendo una mano hacia Jake.

Pude observar su sonrisa socarrona, y escuchar el gruñido que brotó del hombre frente a mí.

-¿Qué estas haciendo con ella?

-Creo que es bastante obvio, no lo crees – río.

Jake hizo una mueca y se acercó a Edward dispuesto a golpearlo. Me puse en medio de ellos dos, colocando una mano en sus pechos.

-¡Hey! ¡No es ni el lugar ni el momento! - pedí en un susurro – Nessie esta durmiendo en la habitación alterna.

-Parece que no te preocupaba que se despertara con otro tipo de ruido – bufó Jake.

-Jake, entiendo que estés enojado, pero podemos hablarlo…

-Oh, Bella, cariño, él solo esta celoso – interrumpió Edward con una risa – No te preocupes amigo, te puedo decir como provocar esos gemidos en las chicas.

-Vete al demonio, estúpido – respondió.

-Por favor, ¡tranquilícense!

-Bella, ¿él es el papá…?

-Sí, lo es – le interrumpí.

-Así que dime, Jack… - intervino Edward.

-Jake – corrigió el aludido furioso.

-Oh, no me importa – rió.

Pude sentir que Jake se impulsaba para delante, y tuve que recargar todo mi peso sobre él para frenarlo.

-¿Sucede algo, Jake? – Continuó Edward – Pareces algo… ¿agitado? Aunque bueno, los agitados deberíamos ser nosotros dos – se burló mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y besaba mi cuello.

-¡Eso es todo lo que pienso soportar de ti, imbécil! – gritó Jake, y en un movimiento calculado, me empujo a un lado y capturo a Edward de la camisa.

Su gran puño moreno impacto el rostro de su contrincante, y Edward tambaleo un poco sobre sus talones. Se repuso tan rápido que Jake no esperaba el golpe.

En una combinación rápida le dio en el pomulo del ojo, y le propinó otro en el estomago, sacando todo el aire. Jake se abrazo el cuerpo tratando de cubrir su cara de otro posible ataque.

-¡Paren! – grité por enésima vez, sin que ellos me escucharan.

-¿Mami? - preguntaron a mi lado.

**EPOV**

El mariquita ese ya se estaba limpiando la sangre de su labio roto, cuando escuche la voz de mi hija. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se agrandaron de la sorpresa al verme luchando con otro hombre en su cocina.

Bella nos regreso una mirada llena de ira, y tomo a Nessie de la mano para llevarla a su recamara.

-Los dos, fuera de mi casa. ¡Ahora!

Me quede estático con la vista clavada en mi hija. El temor que reflejaban sus ojos hizo que el deseo de abrazarla y consolarla brotara en mi interior.

Lentamente acorté la distancia entre los dos y me agache en cuclillas mientras escuchaba el estruendo de la puerta principal al ser azotada.

-Edward, lárgate – gruñó Bella.

Ni siquiera me gire para verla. Probablemente el pómulo derecho estaría inflamado para mañana, ya que el maldito perro había logrado impactar mi rostro. No era nada. Había conseguido salir adelante después de fracturas e incidentes peores.

-Todo esta bien, cariño – le asegure en un susurro.

-¿Por qué estabas peleando con Jacob? – pregunto dudosa.

-Son cosas de gente grande, amor, pero no te preocupes. Eso jamás volverá a pasar – _Al menos en tu delante_, agregué en mi mente.

-Anda, Nessie. Es hora de dormir – intervino Bella.

-Mami, ¿el señor _Muro_ se va a quedar?

-No, hermosa. El señor _Muro_ debe ir a dormir a su casa – explico.

-Pero mami, yo quiero que él se quede.

Busque los ojos de Bella, y alcance a ver como los giraba.

-Nessie, Edward no quiere quedarse…

-¡Claro que quiere! ¿Verdad, Edward? – insistió Nessie.

-Si tu mamá no ve problema, estoy dispuesto a quedarme – sonreí.

-Venga, señor _Muro_, quiero que me lea una historia para dormir – pidió mi hija dando brinquitos de emoción.

**BPOV**

Di un último repaso al menú. Todo estaba perfectamente diseñado para que concordara con la fiesta temática. Cerré mi notebook con una sonrisa en la cara, al saber que el encargo de Alice estaba cumplido. Mañana le enseñaría mi trabajo, y con suerte, empezaríamos con las preparaciones.

-Creo que ya se durmió – la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y me levante al ver que tomaba su chaqueta del respaldo del sillón.

Nessie acaparó totalmente la atención de su padre, y le pidió que le leyera la misma historia más de cinco veces. Edward, encantado de la vida, accedió sin rechistar.

-No es tarea fácil – sonreí.

El contorno de su ojo empezaba a tomar un color morado, y prometía estar mucho peor mañana.

Me acerque para examinarlo mejor, y me mordí el labio al pensar en que si así estaba Edward, Jake estaría mucho peor.

Roce su rostro levemente con la punta de mis dedos. Pude observar como el mantenía sus ojos puestos en mi boca.

-¿Duele? – susurré.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas – contestó acercándose un poco más.

-¿Quieres ir a la cocina a ponerte hielo?

-No, en esté momento se me ocurren cosas mejores. – musitó y atrapo mis labios entre los suyos.

Su lengua invadió mi boca, sin pedir permiso alguno. Nuestras respiraciones crearon un solo compas, que cada vez aumentaba más su ritmo. El beso se volvió ardiente, y sentí un calor consumirme completamente. Edward ladeo su cabeza y pudimos conseguir más acceso. Pude sentir sus fuertes brazos envolver mi cintura, mientras yo me arqueaba para él. Mis pezones se sensibilizaron un poco más al sentir su fuerte pecho.

Sus manos fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de mi sostén y empezar a masajear mis cumbres por encima de la ropa. Abandono mis labios para dirigir los suyos a mi cuello. Mis gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba entre la luz tenue de mi sala.

-Edward – pedí.

Como siempre, el no me hizo caso y continuó con su tarea.

-Edward – gemí cuando metía sus manos debajo de mi blusa.

Con los pocos resquicios de conciencia que me quedaban lo empuje y el entendió el mensaje.

-Debemos parar – le rogué a pesar de que mi cuerpo seguía vibrando por sus caricias.

El agacho la cabeza. Ambos sabíamos que Nessie podría despertar y no queríamos que nos encontrara en este estado.

-Nessie podría…

-Lo se – me interrumpió con una sonrisa. Lo acompañe a la puerta, y me dio un casto beso antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

***

-¿Bella? – preguntó uno de los cocineros asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede, Tyler? – sonreí.

-Hay un hombre que pide hablar contigo.

No necesitaba que me lo describieran para saber de quien se trataba.

-Hazle pasar.

Minutos después, Edward estaba cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Hola – saludé.

-Traje algo para el almuerzo.

-Gracias, ¿Qué es?

-Club Sandwich de pavo.

Tuve que resistirme de hacer una mueca. El pavo no era mi favorito, pero si bien dicen, a lo regalado no se le ven defectos. Y tomando en cuenta que venia de parte de Edward, tenía un significado aun más especial para mí.

Me dio una bolsa de papel, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras yo ponía mi almuerzo a mis espaldas, pude ver como se dedicaba a observar las fotos que tenia en los libreros. Alice había comprado demasiados portarretratos llenando mi oficina con imágenes de todas las etapas de mi vida. Bueno, desde que nos conocíamos.

-¿Cuántos meses tenías aquí? – preguntó Edward capturando mi atención.

Me acerque para ver a que se refería, y entre sus manos sostenía la ultima foto que tomo Alice de mi embarazo de Nessie. Mi cara estaba hinchada, y ni siquiera podía amarrarme las agujetas.

-Siete u ocho.

-Te veías hermosa – susurró mirándome intensamente.

-No te burles – le reproché – me veía fatal.

-Por supuesto que no, el embarazo te sienta muy bien – rió pícaramente – creo que deberías darle un hermano a Nessie – alzó una ceja.

Solté el aire de golpe, provocando una risa mas profunda de Edward.

-¿A qué me debo el honor de tu visita? – pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Este fin de semana comienzan las vacaciones – balbuceó – quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con mi hija…

-Oh – susurré.

-Tal vez, tu… bueno, ustedes, quisieran ir a pasar unos días a mi casa en la playa – pidió frunciendo el ceño. El nerviosismo quebraba su voz, y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Tendré que hablarlo con ella.

-De acuerdo, iré a verlas mañana para saber tu decisión.

-Está bien.

Se acerco tomándome desprevenida y beso mis labios lentamente. Amaba ese tipo de detalles de su parte. Tan tiernos y tan suaves que hacía que mi corazón latiera furiosamente.

Se separo muy rápido para mi gusto, y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Cuando me giré hacia el librero, mi foto de embarazo había desaparecido.

* * *

**Lo sé, esta cortito. Pero no me peguen D: o me manden a los Vulturi o cosas por el estilo :D aunque arrg, como disfruto los rr's con amenazas xd. Pasamos los 70! :D GRACIAS! & GRACIAS POR AGREGAR A FF'S A MI & A LA HISTORIA! :D**

**Gané mi concurso :') Asi que andaba contenta y decidi escribir :D me divertí tanto escribiendo la conversación inicial de Edward & Jake! Como que los papeles se cambiaron, Edward siempre es el tranquilo, pero bueno, el _Muro_ Cullen, es menos formal :') **

**¿Creen que Bella se ira al viaje con Edward? Quieren adelanto? :D Nimodo, no puedo decir nada o se les quitaría la emocion u___u Si me dejas RR's asi largos y bonitos (sin amenazas de suicidio, eso solo Cami :D) entonces te mando un adelanto por PM :D **

**Le das al verde? :D**

**-Elissa :)**


	10. Vitrina de Trofeos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 9

**BPOV**

Di un sorbo a mi café y observe disimuladamente la hora en mi reloj de muñeca.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, y olvidar mis razones para estar aquí, él llego y me sonrió sutilmente.

-Lamento llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes – sonreí.

-Escucha, Bella. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por lo que paso.

-Jake…

-¡No! Por favor, déjame terminar – pidió – No tenia derecho a decirte lo que te dije. Entiendo tu relación con Edward. Es el padre de tu hija. Era de esperarse que cuando el regresara ustedes dos trataran de formar una familia.

-No, cariño. El y yo no somos nada. Lamento mucho lo que paso cuando llegaste. No puedo negarte que estábamos a punto de… - me sonrojé de pies a cabeza y trate de aclarar mi garganta – sin embargo, prometo que eso jamás volverá a pasar. Yo soy feliz contigo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo volverás a ver? – sonrió esperanzado.

-No puedo asegurarte eso – me encogí de hombros – Como tú dijiste, él es el padre de mi hija, y tiene tanto derecho como yo a pasarse un tiempo con Nessie.

-Con Nessie. No contigo.

-Escucha, amor; esto no va a funcionar si tú no me tienes confianza.

-¿Puedo tener confianza en ti?

-Por supuesto – sonreí ladeando la cabeza.

-De acuerdo – rió entre dientes - ¿Has pensado en el programa de televisión?

-Jake, no lo veo posible.

-¿Por qué no? Serías una gran host. Con tu propio programa de cocina, y un lindo delantal…

-No – le interrumpí.

-Bueno, piénsalo un poco más. Tal vez después cambies de parecer. La oferta seguirá en pie hasta que aceptes.

Me contuve de rodar los ojos. Al menos las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Reuní el coraje necesario para decirle lo más difícil.

-Debo avisarte que… no pasare las vacaciones aquí – balbuceé.

Entrecerró los ojos, y continué con mi explicación.

-Edward quiere pasar mas tiempo con Nessie – musité – nos iremos a pasar unos días a su casa en la playa.

Frunció el ceño y me miro fijamente. Su rostro podía estar en una aparente calma, pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

-No tienes nada de preocuparte. Yo no…

-Confío en ti. No confío en el – remarcó.

-Jake, el no haría nada que yo no quisiera.

-Entonces, ese día en tu cocina, ¿tú querías?

Me mordí la lengua. _Estúpida_.Gritaba una vocecita en mi interior.

-Si… bueno, no… - balbuceé con nerviosismo. El rodó los ojos y se recargo en su asiento.

-Escucha, Bella. Lo único que te pido es que si llega a pasar algo entre ustedes dos, me lo digas. No quiero que esto se convierta en una farsa.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de asegurárselo con palabras, cuando mi corazón traicionero dictaba lo contario.

**EPOV**

Aparque el Volvo afuera de la casa color melón. Cuando salí del coche, pude ver a Nessie patinando por toda la acera. El corazón se encogió al recordar mi infancia. Siempre con mis patines y un palo, aparentando jugar al hockey.

-¡Señor _Muro_! – gritó al divisarme.

Se deslizo grácilmente hacia mí, y la tome entre brazos levantándola en el aire.

-Hola, pequeña – sonreí.

-Mi mami y yo iremos a pasar las vacaciones a tu casa. ¡Sera muy divertido! Llevare mi castillo de ponis, y mis ponis de jardín, y los de alberca, y los de arena, y el salón de belleza para ponis, y la pasarela para ponis, y los ponis con trajes de baño para que se mojen en la playa, y… - se detuvo por un momento y me miro ladeando la cabeza - ¿Tienes perro?

-No.

-Entonces llevare a los ponis bebes – sonrió.

Reí entre dientes antes de bajarla.

-¿Dónde esta tu mamá? – pregunté.

-No esta.

-¿Estas sola? – fruncí el ceño.

-No. Con Angela – su dedito señaló a una chica sentada en el porche de Bella, escuchando música en su Ipod.

-¿Ella es tu niñera?

Asintió con la cabeza. Su boca formo una perfecta "o" y me tomo de la mano apresurada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ven, ven.

Entramos a la casa, y me sorprendió como fue que ni siquiera se tambaleo al subir las escaleras en patines.

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto, saco de uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, un delgado libro. Suprimí una risita al ver la portada. Dos ponis estaban corriendo por un prado con flores silvestres, y caracoles con caritas felices. Como siempre, había un arcoíris adornando el cielo.

-¡Léemelo! – gritó con una sonrisa.

Sin darme tiempo a responderle, se quito los patines, y los metió debajo de la cama.

Abrí el libro, y me rendí ante los encantos de mi hija.

_____

Al terminar la tercera repetición de la historia, me opuse.

-No, cariño. Lo hemos leído tres veces.

-Por favor, Edward – batió sus pestañas.

-¿Qué dices si salimos a patinar un rato, y después regresamos a leer?

Frunció sus labios en un adorable puchero, pero accedió.

Salimos tomados de la mano al porche, y su niñera seguía igual que como la habíamos dejado. Cuando estaba ayudando a Nessie a ponerse sus patines, un Ford Explorer negro aparcó en la acera.

Los vidrios polarizados me impedían ven quienes la abordaban. Lo supe en el momento en que Jacob bajo del asiento del conductor y me lanzo una mirada mordaz.

-Llego mamá – anunció mi hija.

El imbécil se acerco para abrirle la puerta a Bella, y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta nuestro encuentro.

-¡Edward! Que sorpresa – sonrió Bella acercándose.

-Lo mismo digo.

Deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su hija y se puso a su lado.

-Hola, Jake – saludó Nessie.

-Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Muy bien, gracias!

-¿Estas lista para que te lea tu nueva historia?

-No. Edward ya me la leyó. Me gusto mucho. Él hacia las voces de los ponis – rió – aunque no le salía la voz de Uva y Fresa – susurró como si fuera un secreto – Iremos a su casa en la playa, ¿verdad, mami?

-Así es, cariño – musitó Bella un tanto incomoda.

Sonreí de lado hacia Jake. _Toma esa, idiota_.

-Jacob, ¿Cómo has estado? – intente reprimir una risita al ver su labio hinchado.

-Bien – gruño.

-¡Te ves excelente! Hay algo diferente en tu rostro.

-¿Enserio? – susurró enojado.

-Si, no logro identificar que es. Pero te hace ver encantador – sonreí – Tu labio se ve un poco mas grueso. Puede que sea eso.

Giró los ojos y se dirigió a Bella tratando de ignorarme.

-Hermosa, me tengo que ir.

-De acuerdo, hablamos cuando llegue.

La tomo de la cintura y se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Piensas besarla? – pregunté haciendo que ambos se giraran.

-Si, ¿le ves algún problema? – gruñó.

-No. Bueno, para ti, no. Aunque si yo fuera Bella, no me gustaría besar a un hombre con labio hinchado – musité encogiéndome de hombros.

Me agache para ayudar a mi hija y solo escuche un gruñido brotando del pecho del perro ese. Reí entre dientes. _Estúpido_.

Una vez que mi hija estuvo lista, la tome entre brazos y empezamos a patinar.

-Edward, eso fue grosero – me reprendió Bella.

-¿Estas esperando una disculpa?

-Si.

-Entonces toma asiento, cariño – sonreí.

Frunció el ceño y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

**BPOV**

-¿Ya casi llegamos?

-Ya.

-Mamá, dijiste eso hace media hora – refunfuñó Nessie desde el asiento contiguo.

-Cariño, si dejaras de preguntar el camino se te haría menos largo.

-Está bien.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las llantas contra el pavimento.

-¿Ya casi?

-¡Renesme!

-Oh, cierto. Perdón.

Gire los ojos. Mi hija era irremediable.

-¿Has estado ahí antes?

-No.

-¿Cómo es que eres amiga del Señor _Muro_?

-Nos conocimos de jóvenes.

-¿Cómo yo?

-No, amor. Un poco más grandes.

-¿Cómo Angela?

-Aja.

Finalmente divisé el sendero que nos desviaba hacia la casa de Edward y respire tranquila. No creía poder aguantar ni una hora más con Nessie en el coche.

-¿Hemos llegado? – preguntó aplaudiendo entusiasmada.

-Si. Es esa casa que ves ahí – le señale por el parabrisas.

La fachada estaba totalmente de madera. A pesar de conservar su estilo antiguo, se expandía hacia la playa en un diseño modernista. El volvo de Edward estaba aparcado al frente, y me detuve justo a lado de su coche.

Mi hija no pudo aguantar más su emoción y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Tocó un par de veces, y Edward le abrió con una enorme sonrisa.

Nessie se lanzo a sus brazos.

Eran perfectos juntos. Lo que siempre soñé. Una familia.

-¡Hola, Bella!

-Hola – sonreí.

-¿Se te hizo difícil hallar el camino?

-No mucho – mentí.

-Ven adentro.

Nessie yacía colgada en la espalda de su padre, y este reía constantemente.

-Debo bajar el equipaje – explique.

-Déjalo, ya lo hago yo – sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros, y accedí con la cabeza. Mi hija jalaba los cabellos de Edward & este reía sin parar. Recorrí la casa con la mirada. Un gran piano de cola negro adornaba la sala, dándole un aspecto hogareño. Había una vitrina llena de trofeos que me trajo recuerdos imborrables.

El roce de sus labios contra mi piel. Sentir su miembro en mi interior mandando sensaciones inexplicables por todo mi cuerpo. El sonido de sus gemidos, y sus ronroneos. Sus fuertes brazos envolviéndome con fervor.

-¡Mami, vamos a la playa! – grito mi hija a mis espaldas sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué estas viendo, Bella? – susurró Edward cerca de mi oído.

-Nada – balbuceé.

-No se llama _nada._ Se llama vitrina, y cuando quieras podemos repetir lo que estas pensando.

Me quede helada en mi lugar, y solo escuche el tintineo de su risa ante mi reacción.

-Ven, vamos a la playa.

Me tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Una sonrisa perezosa se formo en mis labios y accedí a su invitación. Las mariposas llenaron mi estomago al sentir su pulgar haciendo círculos en mi palma. Nessie seguía riendo en su espalda, y él me dedicaba miradas llenas de ternura.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, me senté en una de las sillas que tenía instaladas ahí. Padre e hija, caminaron hacia la orilla y comenzaron a correr. Entre risas y grititos, pasaron las horas mientras el cielo anunciaba el crepúsculo.

-¡Mami, mami!

Nessie corrió hacia mí y me tomo de la mano apresurada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ven a ver esto!

Cuando llegamos a la orilla, Edward estaba sosteniendo a un pececito multicolor en una cubeta de plástico.

-_Muro_ rescato este pececito porque no encontraba a su mami – sollozo mi hija –Debemos encontrarla.

-No te preocupes, cariño. La encontraremos – le consolé.

-Pero ella ya se fue nadando muy lejos. _Pececito_ se quedara solo.

-Ven, Nessie – pidió Edward tendiéndole la mano.

Caminaron juntos a una orilla rocosa y deposito suavemente al pescado sobre la superficie. Me acerque y alcance a ver como éste nadaba alejándose de nosotros. Cuando desapareció bajo el agua, la preocupación de Nessie dio rienda suelta.

-¡Se perdió!

-No, amor. Encontró a su mamá allá abajo – susurró Edward en una voz aterciopelada.

-¿Enserio?

-Si – sonrió.

Mi hija lo abrazo y estuvieran así por unos minutos. Observe la escena incapaz de interrumpirles.

* * *

**Prometo, prometo que en el proximo hay lemmon & muchas sorpresas :D He estado dando adelantos a algunas lectoras constantes que dejan rr! Asi que no dudes en apretarle al botoncito verde de aqui abajito :3**

**Queria meter el Lemmon aqui, pero no D: prefiero que lo disfruten en el próximo :) **

**Lo de la vitrina: Para quienes se acuerden, la vez que Bella se queda en casa de Edward al inicio de la historia, tienen sus, cofcof, cositas (?) en la vitrina de trofeos :D asi que, la indirecta de Edward no fue muy sutil que digamos :3**

**Gracias a todos los que agregan a favoritos, alerta & asi! Estamos a nada de llegar a los 100 reviews! Porfa, aprietalo aqui abajito! Y prometo que el pecesito encuentra a su mamá :) **

**Actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda! De hecho no pensaba actualizar hoy, pero se lo prometí a Cami! FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER! :) Si les regalan chocolates, compartan conmigo :)**

**-Elissa! **


	11. Remembranzas

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

Capitulo 10

**BPOV**

Entramos a la casa cuando Nessie y Edward se empezaron a quejar de que tenían hambre. Al mismo tiempo. _Padre e hija_, pensé.

-Iré a preparar la cena – anuncié – Nessie, amor, debes darte una ducha.

Mi hija hizo una mueca extraña, pero accedió. Camino con sus andares de bailarina hasta el baño, y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. No habían pasado ni tres segundos de esto, cuando salió como un torbellino hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Puedo meter a las Barbies? – sonrió.

-No, cariño – hizo un puchero – Podrás jugar con ellas cuando salgas.

Frunció los labios, pero desanduvo el mismo camino, rendida. La suave risa de Edward lleno la habitación al presenciar la escena.

-¿No es una chica fácil, eh? – Negué con la cabeza riéndome – Eso esta bien, no tendré muchos culos que patear cuando crezca.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió al imaginármelo. Edward ahí, para protegerla, para _protegernos._ Seríamos una familia. Trate de borrar esos pensamientos, y camine a la nevera para sacar los ingredientes que utilizaría.

Comencé a rebanar una lechuga en finas tiritas para preparar una ensalada, ya que las colas de langosta estaban preparadas, y solo necesitaban ser recalentadas.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Edward a mis espaldas.

-Lechuga. Preparare una ensalada – me giré hacia el dejando el cuchillo sobre la tabla para cortar.

-Yo no quiero ensalada – frunció el ceño. Entorne los ojos. Nunca dude de quien había heredado la terquedad mi hija.

-¿Entonces que quieres? – refunfuñé.

Se levanto y acorto la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Lo que había comenzado como una platica amistosa, no parecía ir por buen camino. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecían cada vez más rápido y miraba fijamente mi boca. Mi respiración se volvió errática y puse ambas manos en su pecho, intentando detenerlo. Sin embargo, fue peor. Pude sentir su corazón acelerado bajo mi palma, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por su rostro.

-Edward – lo que esperaba que saliera como una advertencia, salió como un ronroneo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ahora veras lo que quiero– susurró mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para rozar nuestros labios.

Se retiro levemente, dándome la oportunidad de alejarme. Pero a pesar de que mi mente me gritaba que no cediera ante él, mi cuerpo era caso perdido. Mis manos se movieron hasta su nuca y lo acerque para unir nuestros labios una vez más. El beso comenzó ardiente y apresurado. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una lucha desenfrenada por tomar el control. Me pego a su cuerpo, y pude sentir su erección contra mi vientre. Gemí mientras el soltaba poco a poco los botones de mi blusa. Sentía mis bragas empapadas, y no ayudaba mucho que la fricción entre nosotros, cada vez era mas intensa. Subí mi pierna, el contacto en esas áreas sensibles se estaban volviendo incontrolables.

Cuando sus manos masajearon mis pechos por encima de la tela, sentí una necesidad de él. De sentirlo dentro de mí. Solo quería escuchar el choque de nuestras caderas cuando me penetrara rápido y profundo. Succione su labio inferior ganándome un gruñido de su parte. Se separo de mi boca, y sin perder el tiempo, hizo a un lado el trozo de tela y comenzó a besar mis pezones. Estos estaban tan duros, que clamaban por ser atendidos. Sentí su lengua enredarse en uno de ellos mientras mis gemidos aumentaban considerablemente de nivel.

-Cariño, debes guardar silencio – susurró contra mi piel – Alguien puede escucharnos.

Mis ojos que se mantenían fuertemente cerrados, se abrieron bruscamente.

_Nessie_, pensé. Ella estaba en la ducha, mientras yo estaba a punto de explotar dentro de los brazos de su padre. Uno del cual ella no tenía ni la menor idea que existía. Lo alejé de mi cuerpo, empujándolo. Se tambaleo levemente pero entendió el mensaje.

-Esto esta mal – musité mas para mi que para él.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó enredando sus dedos en su desordenado cabello,

No respondí y abroche los botones de mi blusa a toda prisa, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que compartiría con mi hija. Todo sea por alejarme de él.

**EPOV**

-¿Tienes juegos? – Preguntó Nessie mientras recargaba el mentón en su mano - ¿Monopoly?

-No – respondí.

-¿Cartas?

-Tal vez – dije mientras salía hacia uno de los muebles a buscarlas. Al no encontrarlas al tercer cajón, regresé al sofá – No las encuentro.

-Entonces jugaremos barbies – sonrió.

_Primero me corto un huevo_, pensé.

-Nessie – intervino Bella mientras se secaba las manos con un paño de la cocina. Al parecer la cena estaría lista pronto – No creo que Edward quiera jugar a las barbies.

-Oh, por favor – rogó haciendo un adorable puchero – Te dejare escoger los mejores vestidos.

Rodé los ojos, pero caí ante sus encantos y me escuche decir:

-Está bien, pero yo soy Ken.

Mi hija se levanto rápido con una hermosa sonrisa. Camino a su habitación me grito:

-No traje a Ken. Un poni se comió sus piernas y no las he encontrado.

Alce la vista para observar a Bella que me devolvía una mirada compasiva.

-¿Vas a jugar? – pregunté esperanzado en que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Si ella entraba al juego, seria más fácil que yo me escabullera.

-De eso nada, eres tu el que escogerá los mejores vestidos – rió.

-Puedes elegir primero – prometí.

-Lo siento, mi vida – cogió una revista y se acomodó en el sofá individual- Tu solo te liaste en esto, no puedo sacarte.

Cuando Nessie llegó hasta nosotros, traía todos sus brazos llenos de muñecas. Una bolsa aparte estaba llena de vestidos y zapatos en miniatura.

-Puedes ser la barbie de cabellos brillantes – dijo mientras aventaba una muñeca hacia mi.

En toda mi niñez había querido ver a una barbie desnuda. Era lo más parecido a una mujer que podía existir. Sin embargo esta muñeca era una mierda. Su culo era flaco y huesudo, y sus rodillas crujían raras cuando las movías.

Resignado, comencé a buscar entre todos los modelitos de ropa. Encontré un vestido con estampado de leopardo y se lo coloque a mi juguete.

-¿Tiene bolsa a juego? – pregunté.

-No. Pero tiene botas – respondió Nessie mientras me daba un par de zapatos en miniatura.

-Lo que toda mujer necesita. Un buen par de botas de prostituta – sonreí.

-¿Qué son botas de prostituta? – contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-No le hagas caso – dijo Bella tras la revista.

Esto de jugar a las barbies era sin duda una experiencia nueva para mí. Lo único bueno que sacaba de esto era el poder sumar puntos con mi hija. Entre mas cercanos nos volviéramos, mas fácil le seria digerir la noticia cuando le dijeran que yo era su padre. Tal vez algún día podríamos vivir como una verdadera familia y no como enemigos en un campo de batalla.

-Eh, ¿Bella? – pregunté al recordar algo. Ella bajo la revista y pude ver sus ojos – Tu no le dirás nada de esto a los chicos, ¿verdad? Ellos harían de mi vida una mier… - me detuve abruptamente cuando recordé que Nessie estaba frente a mi - …una tortura.

Ella estallo en una ruidosa carcajada y se levanto dejando la revista a un lado.

-Creo que necesito una ducha – anunció mientras seguía riendo.

**BPOV**

Cuando el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, Nessie cedió ante el cansancio y quedo dormida en el comedor incluso antes de terminar su cena. Edward la llevo en brazos a nuestra habitación, mientras yo recogía todo y lo llevaba a la cocina. Deje los platos pendientes, ya los lavaría después.

Salí hacia la terraza para disfrutar la brisa del mar. Impactaba mi rostro y hacia bailar mis cabellos en una danza metódica. La luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua en descanso. Algunas olas besaban la arena, y yo no perdí detalle de todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor.

Escuche unas pisadas, y me gire para observar como Edward se acercaba a mí con una copa de vino en cada mano. Me tendió una, y sonreí en respuesta.

-Nessie se despertó en cuanto la coloque en la cama. Estaba luchando contra el cansancio pero al final cedió – dijo con una risita.

-Ella es lo mas importante que hay en mi vida, y sin duda es una bendición; pero me alegro cuando duerme – sonreí.

-Ahora comprendo a todos los padres del mundo. No es fácil criar a un hijo.

-¿Cómo eras tu de niño? – Nessie no se parecía mucho a mí, por lo que probablemente encontraría mas parecido con su padre.

-Normal. Dice Carlisle que le quite diez años de vida entre preocupaciones y regaños.

-Oh, Carlisle – susurré recordando como nos conocimos con el hombre que tenia enfrente - ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

-Todo va bien – respondió – sigue siendo mi fanático numero uno – rió.

-Eres afortunado de tener un padre tan maravilloso.

-¿Qué paso con el tuyo?

-Jamás lo conocí – admití – al igual que mi madre, ambos desaparecieron de mi vida sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-¿Con quien te criaste?

-Con mi abuela. Mi madre no me quería.

-¿No te quería? ¿Por qué?

- La verdad es que no lo sé – respondí - El año pasado me enteré por mi tía de que quiso abortar, pero mi abuela se lo impidió. Cuando nací, mi abuela me llevó a casa desde el hospital. Creo que mi madre ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada antes de dejar el pueblo.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Nunca me dijeron quien era, solo lo conocía por su nombre – susurré.

-¿El jamás te busco?

-No. Algunas veces pensaba que… - me calle abruptamente. No podía contarle eso a él.

-¿Qué pensabas? – preguntó.

-Nada. Es una tontería, no tiene caso.

-Dimelo – pidió en un susurro.

-Yo creía que si me portaba bien y era una buena chica, mis padres regresarían a mi lado, y seriamos una familia feliz. Después de unos años, las esperanzas se fueron perdiendo y solo me quedo la desilusión. Es normal, la gente a las que he llegado a amar no me corresponde – la voz se me quebró antes de que terminara de hablar. No pude desviar mi mirada de sus ojos.

Nuestro contacto visual se intensifico, y después de unos minutos, el fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Me estas rompiendo el corazón con esto, Bella. Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso en la cocina hace unos minutos – susurró mientras se acercaba.

Me sonroje completamente y estaba segura que si decía algo, me arrepentiría. Me mordí el labio, y permití que el continuara hablando.

-Es obvio que sentimos una atracción física el uno por el otro – balbuceó. Era raro ver a Edward nervioso – Creo que debemos de hacer algo al respecto.

-Yo no – respondí sacando valentía de un lugar desconocido - ¿Por qué siempre has sido así con las mujeres? Las utilizas solo para cosa de una noche, ¿y después las vas dejar al aeropuerto o terminal más cercano? – pregunté sin poder ocultar el dolor que imprimía mi voz.

-No siempre fue así – susurró.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Estuve casado. Dos veces.

No encontré las palabras adecuadas para seguir con la conversación. Y él, viendo mis estragos, continuó hablando.

-Fue hace mucho. Yo era joven e ingenuo. Mi primer matrimonio fue el único que realmente conto para mi. Duro unos cuantos meses. El segundo, fue con una bailarina exótica en la capilla de Las Vegas – rió.

-¿Qué paso con tu primera esposa?

-Ella… murió – se le quebró la voz.

-No sabía que fueras viudo. Lo siento mucho – musité acariciando su brazo. Una electricidad recorrió todo mi brazo desde la yema de mis dedos. Con solo tocarlo, mi cuerpo exigía más de él - ¿Cómo murió?

-Suicidio – tomo un largo respiro y continuo – Se llevó a mi hijo consigo.

_¿Hijo?_ No sabia que Edward hubiera tenido otro bebe.

-¿Fue antes de conocernos? – pregunté.

-Mucho antes. Rose y yo nos conocimos cuando estábamos en nuestros años de escuela. Fuimos la pareja más popular de la generación. Cuando nos reencontramos años después, tuvimos una noche de locura – entrecerré los ojos al ver las semejanzas con mi propia historia – Sin embargo, pocos meses después me entere que ella estaba llevando a mi hijo. Fui el hombre más feliz. Siempre había soñado con tener un hijo. Una persona que tuviera un amor incondicional hacia mí. Nos casamos. Fue precipitado, solo para guardar las apariencias, pero ella se volvió loca. Era demasiado celosa, me llegaba a asfixiar, y yo, tratando de desquitarme por su comportamiento, salía todas las noches, me emborrachaba, estaba con otras mujeres. Un día, ella se hartó de mi comportamiento, y cuando llegue ella estaba en la tina. El agua ya había tomado el color rojo de la sangre. La lleve al hospital – enterró su mano en su cabello desordenado, como lo hacia cada que estaba nervioso – Debo confesar que lo único que me interesaba era la vida de mi hijo. Quería que el estuviera bien. Pero ambos murieron ese día.

Instintivamente rodeé su pecho con mis brazos, y lo abrace tiernamente. Después sentí como el me envolvía entre los suyos.

-Fue el peor día de mi vida – musitó.

-Lo siento mucho – susurré dando pequeños besos en toda la extensión de su pecho por encima de la camisa.

-Después te conocí a ti – sonrió – Por eso me enfurecí tanto cuando supe que me estabas ocultando la existencia de mi hija – explico.

Ahora podía entenderlo. Yo actuaria peor si estuviera en su lugar. Hubiera luchado legalmente por poder ser parte de su vida. Pero yo _confiaba_ en Edward. Sabia que el _jamás_ haría eso.

-A diferencia de lo que paso con Rose, yo estaba más que contento de que tu fueras la madre de mi hija – susurró mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? – musité.

-Porque has sido la única mujer que he llegado a querer – dijo mientras comenzaba a inclinar su rostro hacia mí.

Su nariz jugo conmigo por unos segundos mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos y rozaba mi boca levemente. Aprisiono mi labio inferior entre los suyos y lo chupo haciéndome arquear mi cuerpo y gemir. Cuando se aparto, mi voz salió ronca al preguntar:

-¿Vas por ahí besando a todas las mujeres?

-No – sonrió – Solo a las que tienen ojos como el chocolate intenso, y labios muy, muy deseables – arrugo la nariz en una sonrisa extremadamente sensual – Deberías estar alerta.

Esta vez impacto su boca contra la mía, y ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo. Mi lengua rozo levemente su labio, y el accedió dejándome penetrar su boca. Succioné su lengua mientras el pegaba mi cadera a su creciente erección. Metí las manos dentro de su playera y la alce para poder sentir sus pectorales. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Que me envolviera con sus brazos marcados mientras me hacia llegar al orgasmo.

Nos separamos lo suficiente para que sacara su camisa, mientras el ya estaba trabajando con los botones de mi blusa. Mordió mi cuello, provocando un largo gemido más de placer que de dolor. Esto sin duda dejaría marca, pero podría dejar las preocupaciones para mañana. Me cargó mientras entrabamos a la casa. Enredé mis piernas en su cadera, sintiendo su bulto más cerca de mí. Comencé a frotarme fervientemente contra su cuerpo, hasta que sostuvo mi cadera y me recargo contra… ¿la vitrina?

-Me estas matando – gruñó mientras desabrochaba mis pantalones y bajaba la cremallera. Me los quito llevándose mis bragas a su paso.

No tardo en darse cuenta de mi humedad, y pude escuchar su risa un tanto ronca. Dio unos cuantos besos de mariposa por toda la extensión de mis piernas hasta llegar a mi ingle. Mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, debido a los gemidos que intentaba acallar.

-Mi amor, estas tan húmeda – musitó entre mis piernas.

-Aja – balbuceé ininteligiblemente.

Sus labios rozaron mi clítoris levemente. El gemido que salió de mi garganta, expresaba toda la suplicaba que yo era incapaz de decir. Necesitaba que hiciera algo. Y lo hiciera ya. Al ver mi desesperación dio un lametón rápido a mi centro, y se volvió a alejar levemente.

-Edward – lloriqueé desesperada.

-¿Dime?

-Hazlo – gemí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Lo tome de los cabellos ferozmente y le urgí a que continuara. Podía sentir mi coño hinchado de la necesidad que tenia de que el lo atendiera. Soltó una ultima risita antes de meter toda su legua en mi interior. Con el pulgar comenzó a masajear mi clítoris mientras gemidos cortados salían de mi boca. Me arqueé totalmente mientras mi cadera seguía el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

Podía sentir mi liberación a la vuelta de la esquina, y le jalé el cabello instándolo a ir más rápido. Su lengua bombeo con mayor rapidez, y sus dedos pellizcaban mi botón. Me di cuenta de que mis pezones estaban increíblemente duros y erectos, y decidí atenderlos. Comencé a masajearme por mi cuenta, y el orgasmo me invadió como un torbellino de calor electrizante. Grité su nombre y me derrumbe contra la vitrina de trofeos. El bebió todos mis jugos mientras yo apretaba su cabeza entre mis piernas, queriendo que este momento durara para siempre.

Se acerco a mis labios, y pude distinguir en su boca mi propia esencia. Su lengua jugueteo con la mía mientras yo bajaba sus pantalones. El mismo se saco el bóxer, y al fin, su erección quedo libre. La acaricie con mi mano, y recorrí toda su extensión. El gimió en mi boca mientras yo apretaba la punta con mi pulgar.

-No…Be-Bella – balbuceó.

Antes de que yo pudiera responder algo, me penetro de una sola estocada, dejándome sin habla. Rasguñe su espalda, sin poder esconder el placer que me estaba embargando. Esto lo animo a ir más rápido, y mi cuerpo chocaba con la vitrina constantemente. El vaivén de caderas gano profundidad y nuestros cuerpos estaban cada vez mas sudorosos.

-Amor… llegaré – gruñó en mi cuello.

Sentir que apretaba mi pierna. Ver su rostro deformado por las sensaciones del momento, me excito de sobremanera y mi vientre se apretó en torno a su miembro. Ambos llegamos al clímax gritando el nombre del otro y besándonos para acallar los gemidos.

_______

Cuando abrí los ojos, busque a tientas el despertador en la mesita de noche. Lo apague e intente levantarme. Reí al sentir sus brazos apretarme un poco más imposibilitándome la salida.

-Edward, debo irme – le pedí cariñosamente mientras recorría su brazo con la punta de mis dedos.

-No es cierto – refunfuñó aun con los ojos cerrados – Puedes quedarte aquí por toda la vida.

-Yo también quisiera que así fuese, pero debo irme – sonreí – Nessie se estará preguntando donde estoy.

Después de una mueca y un suspiro, me soltó. Me incliné para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-Te quiero – susurró contra mi boca.

-Así como yo a ti – musité con un suspiro.

Salí al pasillo y entre a la recamara que compartía con mi hija. Me acosté a su lado, y me dormí otro rato, aun con una sonrisita tonta en el rostro.

Después de la escenita en la vitrina, la noche continuó. Volvimos a hacerlo sobre el sofá, en el jacuzzi, contra la pared, y terminamos en la cama. Sin duda, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, Nessie ya no estaba a mi lado. Me estiré y después de verificar mi reflejo en el tocador, salí a la sala de donde provenían voces.

Padre e hija estaban viendo televisión, y riendo como locos con un capitulo de _Tom & Jerry_. Nessie tenía sus pies sobre el regazo de Edward, y estaban recostados, aun con las piyamas puestas. Estos eran los momentos en los que desearía tener una cámara.

-Buenos días – saludé.

Ambos giraron el rostro y Nessie se levanto corriendo hacia mi.

-Buenos días, mami. ¿Qué crees? ¡Edward y yo iremos a ver tortugas! ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro – sonreí.

-¡Iré a prepararme! – gritó mientras corría a la recamara.

-Buenos días – susurró Edward cerca de mi oído cuando nuestra hija desapareció tras la puerta.

Se iba a acercar a besarme cuando lo detuve.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Tengo mal aliento.

-No importa – sonrió – Dijiste 'Buenos Días', y estos solo serán buenos si beso a mi chica cuando despierta.

Y sin más preámbulo, estampo sus labios contra los míos, y el beso gano profundidad incluso antes de que me diera cuenta. Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante su presencia, y decidí alejarme. Nessie podría vernos.

-Preparare el desayuno – le dije mientras me alejaba.

-De acuerdo. Me duchare – anunció. Lo sentí contra mi espalda - ¿Te unes? – preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Edward – gemí – Nessie…

Suspiró y se alejo de mí refunfuñando. Reí entre dientes. En estos momentos era la mujer más feliz del mundo. La contestadora de Edward estaba parpadeando y me acerque para ver de qué se trataba.

Pulse el botón que me permitía escuchar los mensajes mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para hacer pan francés.

"_¿Señor Cullen? Habla Jenks_ – dijo la voz de la maquina – _Llamo para avisarle los avances del caso del que hablamos hace unos días. Espero este teniendo progresos con su hija y la madre. En mi oficina están los papeles que necesita firmar para comenzar el proceso legal. Tomando en cuenta que usted tiene muy buen historial judicial, no tardara mucho el caso. Lo mas probable es que la corte le de la custodia de la niña en unos meses. Por lo mientras, espero este entreteniendo a la madre como le había sugerido. Sera mejor que ella no se entere de esto. Podría comunicarlo a la prensa y el trámite será más complicado. Llámeme en cuanto pueda. Jenks"_

El sarten que estaba sosteniendo cayó al suelo.

Y yo que pensé que _jamás_ me iba a traicionar.

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar antes! D:**

**Ando toda perdida por la siguiente etapa del concurso, y así. Mientras esto carga, empezare a escribir El novio de mamá :) Los invito a que pasen a leerlo! Es una de mis locuras favoritas :D Gracias todas las que le dan el botón verde & el GO! Me hacen mas feliz de lo que se imaginan :) **

**Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, jitomatazos: RR o twitter :) esta en mi perfil!**

**Cariños, Elissa!**


	12. Castillos y algo más

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

Capitulo 11

**BPOV**

"_¿Señor Cullen? Habla Jenks_ – dijo la voz de la maquina – _Llamo para avisarle los avances del caso del que hablamos hace unos días. Espero este teniendo progresos con su hija y la madre. En mi oficina están los papeles que necesita firmar para comenzar el proceso legal. Tomando en cuenta que usted tiene muy buen historial judicial, no tardara mucho el caso. Lo mas probable es que la corte le de la custodia de la niña en unos meses. Por lo mientras, espero este entreteniendo a la madre como le había sugerido. Sera mejor que ella no se entere de esto. Podría comunicarlo a la prensa y el trámite será más complicado. Llámeme en cuanto pueda. Jenks"_

La voz del abogado seguía sonando en mi mente como una cinta rayada.

_Entreteniendo a la madre._

Claro. Edward era muy bueno _entreteniéndome_. Por eso toda la amabilidad, todo el encanto. La invitación a la casa de playa, las atenciones con Nessie. Trataba de ganársela, en mis narices, y yo ni siquiera me estaba dando cuenta.

La furia fue recorriendo mi cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos, hasta cada uno de mis cabellos, y parecía una bomba a punto de explotar. Sin embargo, el sexto sentido maternal, gobernó por sobre todas mis otras emociones.

Corrí hacia la recamara que compartíamos con Nessie y comencé a recoger nuestras cosas. Ropa, cosméticos, juguetes.

-¿Qué sucede, mami? – preguntó ella desde la cama.

-Nos vamos – fue lo único que dije.

Algo en mi rostro le advirtió que no siguiera haciendo mas preguntas, y me ayudo a recoger algunas cosas que seguían tiradas. Aun podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo por la regadera. Tomé a mi hija de la mano y salimos corriendo hasta mi coche.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y le abroche el cinturón de seguridad antes de correr hacia mi asiento. Tiré las maletas a la parte trasera del auto, y encendí el coche. Debía huir. Alejarme de él ahora que aun podía.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, e hice un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlas dentro. Algo que jamás me permitía era llorar frente a mi hija. En toda mi vida había pasado por momentos desgarradores, y aprendí a ser fuerte ante esas situaciones. Sin duda, eso era algo que quería infundirle a Nessie.

-¡Mamá, el castillo! – gritó mi hija.

Giré el rostro alarmada. -¿Qué castillo?

-El de los ponis – lloriqueó.

-Mi amor, no hay tiempo. Debemos irnos.

-Mami, por favor – sollozó – fue un regalo de la Tía Alice.

Mi mente se debatía entre cumplir los deseos de mi hija, o seguir mis instintos. Sabía que ese era uno de sus juguetes preferidos y estaría destrozada durante meses. Le di una última mirada a mi hija, y fruncí el ceño antes de abrir la portezuela.

Corrí intentando no tropezar hasta la imponente casa de Edward. Abrí la puerta lo mas rápido que pude y me dirige hacia la que había sido nuestra habitación. En cuanto localice el juguete lo tomé, y salí de la recamara.

No me di cuenta cuando me enrede con mis propios pies y trastabille un poco antes de caer al suelo. _Maldita sea mi torpeza._

Alcance a proteger mi rostro con mis manos, y no me di un golpe tan fuerte. Cogí el juguete que yacía lejos de mi posición, y fue cuando escuche una puerta abriéndose.

Giré el rostro lo suficientemente rápido para ver a Edward salir de la ducha, envuelto en un halo de vapor. Traía una toalla amarrada alrededor de la cintura, y alcanzaba a ver sus bien formadas pantorrillas, desde mi posición en el suelo.

-¿Bella?

_Joder. Joder. Joder. _

Me levante rapidísimo y le di la cara. Una sonrisa bailaba en la comisura de sus labios y dio un paso hacia mi.

-No te me acerques – susurré sin poder encontrar mi voz.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-No me digas, '_amor_' – le advertí.

-Bella, me estas asustando.

-¿Oh, enserio? – Exclamé - ¿Soy yo la que asusta al gran señor, Edward Cullen? Al menos yo no soy un hipócrita mentiroso.

-¿De que me hablas, cariño?

-Con una mierda, Edward, no me vengas con palabras de amor, porque ya estoy harta de este juego – grité por fin.

Frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza.

-Bella, de verdad… no se de que me hablas.

Rodé los ojos, y caminé hacia la contestadora. El rostro de Edward se endureció en cuanto escucho la voz del abogado.

-No es lo que tu crees – explicó.

-Si tuviera un centavo por todas las veces que me has mentido, probablemente ya sería rica – bufé.

-Bella, eso fue mucho antes de que tú y yo recobráramos la comunicación.

-Claro. En todo ese tiempo pudiste crear tu plan para _distraerme._

-Te juro que no es como tú crees – se le quebró la voz, pero ni siquiera así pudo disminuir mi furia.

-Edward, olvídate de mi, y olvídate de Nessie – dije antes de dar media vuelta.

Sentí como me tomaba del brazo antes de que yo diera tres pasos siquiera.

-No puedes hacer eso – musitó.

-¡Claro que puedo! – grité - ¡Suéltame!

-Bella, por favor – rogó.

-¿Mami? - Nessie contemplaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta con los ojos verdes abiertos totalmente, y haciendo un puchero.

El apriete de Edward disminuyo, y aproveche para soltarme de su agarre. Corrí hacia donde estaba mi hija y la cargué.

-Bella, por favor – repitió él.

-Esta es la última vez que nos veras – advertí – y mas vale no nos busques.

Ignoré sus llamados y salí corriendo hacia el carro. Acomode a mi hija en el asiento del copiloto una vez más. Sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos y me miraban asustados.

-No pasa nada, mi amor – susurré constantemente.

Los gritos de Edward se ahogaron con el sonido del motor cuando arranque el auto. Evite a toda costa mirarlo a la cara mientras me alejaba por el pavimento. Después de que avanzamos incontable kilómetros, me estacioné y me derrumbé llorando sobre el volante.

Sentí unos delgados brazos rodeándome y tocando mi cabello.

-Todo va a estar bien, mami – susurró en mi oído – Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntas.

Y con esa declaración, las lágrimas brotaron más fuertes que nunca.

________

-¿¡Que el hijo de puta hizo que!?

-Alice, tranquilízate – supliqué una ultima vez – no solucionamos nada con…

-¿¡Quieres que me tranquilice, Bella!? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! Ese hijo de puta…

En mi vida había escuchado decir tantas groserías a Alice, como la había oído en esta noche. El día que le dije que lo que sucedió en la casa de playa, quería mutilar a Edward con sus propias manos, pero se guardo sus comentarios. Se limito a abrazarme y hacerme sentir bien.

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio el sobre del juzgado, maldijo a Edward por horas.

-¿Cuándo es la fecha en la que veras a ese pendejo?

-En una semana.

-¿Piensas decirle algo?

-No. No tengo nada que decirle. Creo que deje todo muy claro aquel día.

-Es un…

Y así continuó por el resto de la cena.

Mi abogado había hecho una cita frente al juzgado. Negarme a pelear legalmente, era tener algo que temer, y esa no era una característica en mi. En estos años había aprendido a enfrentar cualquier cosa, por muy dura que esta fuera. Pelearía incansablemente por Nessie. Ella era mía. Nada ni nadie podría separarla de mí. Era mi única familia, y mi única felicidad.

Mi hija preguntaba por Edward. No tan constantemente como antes, pero aun se cuestionaba algunas cosas. Me preguntaba cuando volvería el Señor _Muro_, o cuando iríamos a su casa otra vez. Cuando me pidió que le contara lo sucedido aquel día, me limite a decirle que habíamos tenido una discusión entre _amigos_. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y siguió jugando con sus ponis.

La semana se paso volando entre pedidos de banquetes, y la escuela de Nessie. Jake me había conseguido un buen abogado, y ese día nos vimos en la oficina del juez.

Íbamos retrasados. Me acomodé el vestido purpura, y jugué con mi collar. Eso es lo que normalmente hacia cuando estaba nerviosa. Cuando llegamos, el abogado me abrió la puerta. Sentado frente al escritorio de cedro, me esperaba él…

**EPOV**

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

El sonido constante del reloj me estaba causando una terrible jaqueca. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme y decirle a mi abogado que no tenía caso, y que mejor nos fuéramos, escuche como se abría la puerta, y entraba Bella acompañada con un pequeño hombre.

El vestido purpura flotaba por su esbelto cuerpo. Remarcaba todas y cada una de las curvas, y tenía un cinturón por debajo de su pecho. Sus senos se alzaban turgentes, y a pesar de estar por debajo del vestido, podía imaginarlos cuando los tomara entre mis manos y los masajeara lentamente. Quería escucharla gemir mi nombre. Pidiéndome más, a pesar de que yo estaba gustoso de dárselo.

-Buenas tardes – saludó su abogado – disculpen el retraso.

-Buenas tardes – saludamos los demás.

Ella se limito a asentir sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada.

La juez comenzó con su prologo en el que yo solo ponía la atención necesaria. La otra mitad del tiempo me la pasaba observándola a ella. Analizando sus movimientos, y cuando sus pensamientos le provocaban una respiración acelerada. Daría mucho por saber lo que pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos.

Estaba anonadada viéndola, mientras nuestros abogados exponían el caso frente al juzgado. No escuche la pregunta, pero observé la reacción de Bella.

-¡Eso no puede ser, su señoría! Ellos apenas se conocen, sería un gran cambio para la niña que de buenas a primeras le presentara a su padre.

-El señor Cullen tiene derecho a pasar tiempo con su hija, Señorita Swan – contesto Jenks.

-Exigimos una prueba de paternidad – pidió el abogado de Bella.

-Eso solo sería una perdida de tiempo. Todos sabemos que Edward es el verdadero padre de Renesmee.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Esta completamente segura que el Señor Cullen es el padre de su hija? – preguntó la juez.

-Si – musitó Bella en respuesta.

-Bien, debido a las circunstancias, lo mejor es que haya una custodia compartida. Sin embargo, no se la podemos dar de momento, ya que es mejor que la niña lo conozca, Señor Cullen. Aun así, Renesmee adoptara el apellido Cullen y tendrá que pasarse los fines de semana con su padre.

Firmó unos papeles que entrego a nuestros respectivos abogados y se volvió a dirigir a nosotros.

-Muchas gracias por venir, espero no haya un problema mas adelante.

Nos despidió con un guiño y salimos de la oficina.

Bella me lanzo una mirada envenenada y salió de la estancia hacia los elevadores sin siquiera dirigirme una palabra.

-Señor Cullen, puede salir este sábado con Renesmee, tratare de convencer a la Señorita Swan.

Asentí con la cabeza y estreche la mano del pequeño hombre. Vaya, al menos el no tenia la culpa de la actitud de su cliente.

Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que le dieran la noticia a Nessie.

**BPOV**

Me senté en la sala y jugué con mi reloj de pulsera. Podía escuchar los pasos de mi hija cuando se estaba acercando.

-¿Qué pasa, mami? – preguntó acercándose a mi regazo.

-Siéntate, mi amor, necesitamos hablar.

Frunció su entrecejo y tomo asiento a lado mío.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tu papá había muerto en Irak?

-Si, mami. Yo se que tu y el se quisieron mucho, pero el ahora es un angelito que me cuida desde el cielo.

-Mi vida, eso no es lo que paso realmente. Tu papá no murió.

-¿¡Regresara de Irak!? – gritó emocionada.

-No – susurré. Me sentía la peor basura del universo – Tu papá es otra persona.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu papá nunca estuvo en Irak. Después de que tu naciste nos dejamos de ver, y ahora el regreso.

-El… ¿no me quería? – hizo un puchero.

-No, bueno, si – balbuceé – Es que, éramos muy jóvenes y no sabíamos que hacer.

-¿Cómo Angela?

-Si, como Angela – sonreí – El quiere pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿Lo conoceré?

-Ya lo conoces.

-¿Es Jake? – pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No – exclame – Nessie, mi amor, antes que nada necesito que sepas que si te mentí fue porque no pensé que tú llegaras a conocer a tu padre. Tú siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida, y te amo con todo mí ser.

Ella me sonrió y se levanto rápido para abrazarme. Estuvimos así por un momento, hasta que escuche como susurraba cerca de mi oído:

-¿Cómo se llama mi papá, mami?

-Tu papá… es Edward.

* * *

**Hola! (?)**

**Perdón por no actualizar rapido! Enserio, lo siento :( pero he estado muy presionado con la escuela y ese tipo de cosas. Hoy me lastime el tobillo así que tuve que estar sentada toda la tarde, y aproveche para escribir. Probablemente mañana actualice 'El Novio de Mamá'. Muchas gracias por todos los RR's & asi :) No saben lo feliz que me hacen :)**

**Pensaba publicar ayer, pero no tenia inspiración. Hoy llego (?). Tenía unos fragmentitos, pero le faltaba desde el EPOV hasta el final. Gracias a Cami Rompe Camas que lo leyó antes y veía sus reacciones por camara web :D Aww tonta, sabes que te amo :) & gracias a Adri que me dedico un fic a mi & a Liz :) Las quiero, chicas (L)**

**Dale al verde & al GO!, & hazme feliz :)**

**-Elissa!**


	13. Helados

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 12

**BPOV**

-No ha salido de ahí desde hace mas de dos horas – chillé exasperada.

_-Bella, tranquila. Dame dos minutos y estoy ahí. Vengo saliendo de la oficina._

Asentí con la cabeza a pesar de que no me podía ver, y colgué el teléfono. Después de dejarlo en el cargador, volví hacia la habitación de mi hija. Toque insistentemente con los nudillos.

-¿Nessie? Cariño, ábreme. Necesitamos hablar, corazón.

-¡Vete! – gritó una vez mas.

Siempre era la misma respuesta. No importaba nada para ella en estos momentos. Y honestamente no la culpo, no seria fácil para nadie saber que conoce a su padre biológico, y no hacer nada al respecto. Seguí dando vueltas por la cabeza. Estas horas se me estaban haciendo eternas.

Después de que le di la noticia, no dijo nada. Solo corrió hacia su cuarto, y se quedo refugiada ahí. Nada de lo que le dijera la hacia cambiar de opinión con respecto a mi. El torrente de culpa se arremolinaba en mi cabeza, causándome un punzante dolor.

Volví a coger el teléfono. Le marque por octava vez en estas dos horas. Después de seis timbrazos, su familiar voz me recibió con el mensaje habitual.

"_Hola. Estas llamando al celular de Edward Cullen, en estos momentos no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje y yo me contactaré contigo."_

¡Mierda!

¿Por qué será que nunca esta cuando lo necesito? Escuche un motor parándose fuera de la casa, y prácticamente salte de alivio. Volví a correr al cuarto de mi hija.

-Cariño, hay alguien aquí que vino a verte – grité.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-Renesmee, no ganas nada con esa actitud. Sal aquí y podremos hablar.

Sentí como se abrió la puerta de golpe, y mi pequeña hija me hizo frente.

-¿De que quieres hablar, mamá? – preguntó secamente.

-Mi amor, se que esto es difícil para ti. Pero podemos solucionarlo juntas.

-¡No! Tu ya no me quieres – sollozó – por eso me dijiste lo de mi papá. Me quieres mandar a vivir con él.

-Cariño, eso no es verdad. ¡Yo te amo! Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntas – _Si es que tu padre no hace otro movimiento._

-¿Enserio, mami?

-Si, mi amor – abrí mis brazos para ella, y mi hija corrió hacia mi.

Es indescriptible la sensación de alivio que me invadió al sentir sus bracitos rodear mi cuello.

-¿Por qué me dijiste hasta ahora, mamá?

De acuerdo, admito que no tengo una respuesta ingeniosa para esa pregunta.

-Porque…

Me quede callada. Se separo de mi cuerpo y me miro a los ojos directamente.

-¿Por qué mamá?

-No lo se, amor. Simplemente, hace mucho que no veía a tu papá, y de hecho, pensé que no lo volvería a ver…

-¿Por qué nunca me busco, mamá?

-Porque el tampoco sabia que tenia una hija.

-¿Nos engañaste a los dos?

Mi respuesta se quedo atorada en la garganta. Esa pregunta era la más dura que jamás me hubiese hecho mi hija.

Ambas giramos la cabeza cuando vimos que la puerta principal se abría.

-Hola, chicas – saludó Alice.

-¡Tía Ali! – gritó Nessie, y corrió hacia ella.

-Hola, enana. ¿Cómo estas?

Vi que Nessie frunció el ceño y se tardo en responder. Se mordía el labio igual que yo cuando estaba nerviosa. Eso siempre la iba a delatar.

-Bien – susurró no muy convencida.

-Hola, Swan – sonrió mi amiga.

-Hola.

-Iré a jugar – anunció mi hija antes de meterse corriendo a su cuarto.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mi mejor amiga en cuanto ella cerró la puerta.

-Pensé que estaba empezando a asimilar las cosas, pero aun no lo se.

-¿Cómo se lo dijiste?

Las siguientes dos horas se pasaron rapidísimo. Le conté a Alice con detalles todo lo sucedido. Desde las preguntas de Nessie, hasta mis respuestas balbuceantes. A pesar de que intente negarlo, Alice se dio cuenta de mis insistentes llamadas al celular de Edward.

-¡¿Estas demente?! ¿Qué crees que hará él?

-No se…

-¡No sabes! Bella debes ordenar tus pensamientos antes de hacer cualquier estupidez que te pase por la mente.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Llamarle a Edward no es una buena opción. A todo caso el lo único que intentara será sacar estas oportunidades a su beneficio. Poner a Nessie en tu contra.

-Alice, el es el papá…

-¿Y? ¡Tú fuiste papá y mamá por seis años! Ponte los pantalones, y gobierna la situación.

-Pero, ya me canse…

-¿De que te cansaste? ¿De ser la que rige esta familia? ¡Date cuenta, Bella! Sin ti esta familia no seria nada, debes seguir así. Nessie te necesita. ¡Tú te necesitas!

-Es que… no se que hacer…

-¿No sabes que hacer? ¡No sabes que hacer! Haz lo que siempre has hecho, con un carajo. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. ¿Ahora como ya regreso _tu_ hombre vas a dejar que el gobierne la situación? ¡No, Isabella! ¡No! Para eso estoy yo aquí, yo te hare entrar en razón.

Mis ojos estaban como platos. Alice me asustaba cuando se ponía así. Pero en el fondo, sabia que lo hacia por mi.

-Pero que hago si Nessie no quiere salir de su cuarto…

-¿¡Ahora Nessie manda aquí!? ¡Tú eres la mamá! Ocupa tu lugar.

-¿La obligo?

-¡No! Pero haz que salga. Hay maneras… observa.

Y antes de que pudiera argumentar algo ya se había levantado y caminado hacia la puerta de mi hija.

-Hey, enana – gritó – Tu mamá y yo iremos por unos helados… te quedaras con Angela.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó mi hija abriendo la puerta inmediatamente - ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?

-Porque estas enojada con tu mamá, ¿no es cierto?

-Si, pero, yo quiero helado…

-Hmm… a menos que la perdones, y prometas que te la vas a pasar bien…

-Si, si, si. Me la pasaré increíble – brincó mi hija.

-De acuerdo. No quiero berrinches ni lloriqueos, Renesmee Swan.

Mi corazón se oprimió un poco más al saber que muy pronto ese ya no sería su apellido. Alice encontró mi mirada, y me sonrió levemente, apoyándome.

-No, tia Ali.

_____

Después de casi una hora de que mi hija estuviera lista, salimos en el coche de Alice. Nessie estaba emocionada en el asiento trasero. Era una de esas cosas que jamás entenderé de ella. Salimos por helados al menos una vez a la semana, y jamás la había visto tan emocionada.

Iba cantando repetidamente el coro de la nueva canción de Justin Bieber.

-_¡Baby, baby, baby, nooooo!_

Alice le hacia segunda y ambas cantaban a todo pulmon:

-_¡I thought you'd always be mine! ¡Mine!_

Después reían sin parar, hasta que terminaba la canción. Seria poco si dijera que la repitieron diez veces.

Cuando llegamos Renesmee fue la primera en bajarse del coche, y correr a la heladería. Alice iba pisándole los talones, mientras yo me queda rezagada hasta atrás. Iba buscando mi cartera en mi bolso, antes de entrar al lugar. Pero cuando alcé la vista, mi corazón dio un vuelco, y se me erizo la piel.

**EPOV**

Jodido Jasper y sus cosas de mariquita.

En estos momentos podría estar en mi departamento, lamentándome el hecho de que se que jamás tendré una familia feliz.

Sin embargo, estaba aquí, en una maldita heladería, con el marica que se dice mi mejor amigo, y comprando un helado para "_animar mi día_", sus palabras, no mías.

-Hola, bienvenidos a Napolitano Express, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? – sonrió la dependienta.

Frases comerciales más estúpidas. _¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?_ Si no pudieras ayudarnos en algo, no estaríamos aquí, frente a un mostrador con más de veinte sabores de helados.

-Si, dos helados dobles, por favor – contesto Jasper.

-¿Sabores?

Me miró y al ver que yo no tenía interés, contesto por mí.

-Napolitano y queso con mora.

La dependienta despacho nuestro pedido y no los entrego con lo que ella pretendía fuera una sonrisa seductora. Mi amigo me dio el cono de Napolitano, y se encargo de pagar y recibir el cambio.

-Gracias por venir.

-Gracias a ti – sonrió.

Ya que le cumplí su antojo de travesti embarazado, espero me deje ir a mi casa, y no me moleste por el resto de la tarde. Cuando nos estábamos volteando para salir al estacionamiento, un par de ojos verdes capturaron mi mirada, y sonreí inconscientemente. No estaba seguro si era un sueño, pero la niña frente a mí, bajo la mirada, y yo no pude perderla de vista.

-¡Hola! – saludó Jasper a mi lado - ¿Alice, cierto?

-Si, hola – contestó ella secamente.

-Hola, hermosa – me agaché para quedar a la altura de mi hija.

-Hola – susurró.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.

Mierda. Algo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Sigo de vacaciones.

-Supongo que has estado jugando mucho.

-Aja.

-¿Con tus ponis?

-Si.

-¿Y ellos como están?

-Bien.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Aja.

-Te extrañe.

-Ah.

¿Qué diablos? Ella jamás era así. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con Bella, y pedirle una explicación. Me levanté y acorte la distancia entre los dos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nessie?

-Ya sabe – respondió.

Todos los pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza y casi me hicieron colapsar en el suelo. Mi mirada divago por todo el lugar. Alcance a ver como Jasper y Alice hablaban, y como Nessie miraba los sabores de helados en el mostrador mientras le preguntaba algunas cuantas cosas a la chica.

-Edward, necesitamos hablar de la custodia.

-Si, lo se – balbuceé.

-¿Van a comenzar este fin de semana?

-Si tú así lo quieres.

-Por mi no hay problema.

-Bien.

-Bien – repitió.

Me gire una vez más hacia mi hija.

-¿Nessie?

-¿Mande?

-¿Quieres un helado?

-Me lo comprará la tia Ali.

-¿Te lo puedo comprar yo?

-No. Lo comprara la tia Ali.

-De acuerdo. Oye, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer este fin de semana?

-No lo se.

-¿Qué tal el parque? ¿Quieres ir a volar cometas?

-Aja.

-¿Qué sabor de helado vas a escoger?

-Galleta oreo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si.

-Yo lo probé hace mucho, y no le encontré sabor.

-Ah.

-Bueno, ¿te veré el sábado?

-¿Vendrá mi mami?

-¿Quieres que venga?

-Si.

-Entonces si – sonreí forzadamente.

Se volteó dando por terminada la conversación.

¡Mierda! ¡Algo le habían hecho a mi hija! Y Bella me lo tendría que explicar en este momento.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué sucede?

La tome del brazo y la lleve hasta el estacionamiento.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?

-¡Nada!

-¡Esta fría conmigo, y apenas si habla! ¿Qué mierda le hiciste?

-Edward, yo no le hice nada. ¡Apenas si ha querido hablar conmigo!

-¿Cómo se lo tomo cuando le dijiste la verdad?

-Mal, se encerró en su cuarto, apenas ahora Alice pudo sacarla de ahí.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

-Hace unas horas.

-Me pidió que tú fueras con nosotros este sábado al parque.

-¿Y tu no estas de acuerdo?

-Me da igual, lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo con mi hija, no contigo.

Bella alzó las cejas, y se quedo sorprendida. Sabía que no me estaba cuidando en mis palabras, pero ¡mierda! Ella le estaba llenando la cabeza a mi hija de estupidez y media, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Bien, entonces la convenceré de que no puedo ir.

-Como quieras – bufé. Por mi mejor.

Me giré sobre mis talones para ir por Jasper, y despedirme de mi hija.

-Edward.

-¿Qué? – volteé.

-Yo no le estoy diciendo nada a Nessie.

-Con tantas mentiras que has dicho en estos últimos años, ya no se si creerte o no.

Y me aleje de ella sin darle tiempo a responder.

* * *

**1. Por favor no odien a Edward :)**

**2. No me odien a mi por tardarme en actualizar D:**

**3. Si no te gusta Bieber... unete al club :)**

**¡Hola! :D Lamento no haber actualizado en esta semana que paso, pero andaba de vacaciones (ya habia dicho :D) Y, ya hice mi planeacion de Simplemente Irresistible, y faltan entre seis o siete capitulos + el epilogo para que acabe la historia :) Asi que si me quieren insultar o tirar jitomatazos, haganlo ahora que aun tienen tiempo :)**

**La canción la puse por mis sobrinos :D Porque precisamente ayer, escuche a mi sobrina de seis años cantandola a todo pulmón. Ella es mi Nessie (L) Son practicamente identicas :) Asi que si quieren conocer a una niña que sufra por pescaditos y ame a los Ponis con locura, cualquier dia de estos les presento a mis sobrina :)**

**Enserio, muchisimas gracias por el apoyo impreso en los reviews, me hacen tan feliz como le ocurre a Nessie con los helados :) Este capitulo va para todas las chicas que siempre siempre siempre me dejan review :) Yo las amo (L) **

**¿Le das aqui abajito y me dejas tu comentario? :D Gracias (L)**

**-Elissa.**


	14. Uva, Fresa y Piña Cullen

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación._

* * *

Capitulo 13

**BPOV**

Las bocinas de los automóviles me estaban volviendo loca.

Después de media hora logré salir de Main Avenue, y llegar al juzgado.

Definitivamente, hoy no había sido mi día. No pude asistir a la junta sabatina con los chefs y otros cocineros, por este compromiso. Nessie había estado mas que rebelde a todo este cambio, y tenía que estarle asegurando que "No la iría a dejar con Edward porque ya quería comprarme otra hijita" –sus palabras, no mías-.

Estacioné el coche, y al salir, le di la mano a mi hija para entrar a las oficinas. Mi abogado me estaba esperando afuera de los elevadores, con una sonrisa cordial, y un regaño en los ojos, porque veníamos demoradas por 10 minutos.

-¡Hola, hermosa! ¡Tú debes ser Nessie!

-Si – sonrió mi hija mientras tomaba la mano del hombre.

-Buenas tardes, Bella. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien, gracias – respondí.

Sin más preámbulos entramos al elevador mientras la mirada curiosa de Nessie recorría todo lo que tenia a su alcance. Jugaba con las solapas de su vestido floreado amarillo con verde, un regalo de Alice, que al fin había accedido a ponerse. Cuando lo desenvolvió el día de su cumpleaños grito: "¡Este no es la tienda de mascotas de Ponyville!" y juró nunca ponerse ese vestido porque sería como traicionarlos a ellos.

Honestamente, se veía hermosa. Con su cabello cayendo en pequeños caireles por su espalda, con ese color bronce que resplandecía en todos lados. Un color idéntico al de su padre…

…Edward.

Nos esperaban frente al elevador en el octavo piso. Aun no habían entrado a la oficina de la juez, y era sin duda, algo que agradecía. No quería volver a pasar la vergüenza de la vez anterior.

-Buenas tardes – saludamos todos a destiempo.

-Hola, mi cielo – se inclinó Edward para quedar a la altura de su hija.

-Hola – contestó esta.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Igual que siempre.

Podía ver como Nessie volteaba los ojos cada que estaba nerviosa. Hace unos días, le confesó a Alice que se sentía apenada frente a Edward, porque pensaba que no la querría por como era. Por eso nunca la quiso en todos estos años, y estaba a punto de comprar otra hijita – una vez mas, sus palabras, no mías-.

-Buenas tardes, Bella – saludó una vez que se levantó.

-Hola – sonreí.

Nessie tomo mi mano y fijo su vista en el suelo. No pude evitar recorrer a Edward de arriba abajo con la mirada. Sin duda, podría ser un modelo de Armani o Hugo Boss. El traje negro le quedaba impecable y remarcaba sus bien torneados brazos. La corbata verde jade realzaba el color de sus ojos, dejándome aturdida con solo verlo una vez. Cuando llegué a su rostro, me di cuenta que sus carnosos labios carmesí estaban torcidos en una sonrisa presumida, y sus ojos estaban levemente entrecerrados.

Rodé los ojos, y fije mi atención en otro lado.

-Buenas tardes señores – dijo la secretaria de la juez saliendo de la oficina – Vamos a llamarlos uno por uno. Su señoría quiere conocer todos los puntos de vista.

Sin duda, este iba a ser un día muy largo.

**Nessie POV**

-Renesmeé Swan – me llamó la señora flaca y fea de la puerta – Eres la primera, cielo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué yo primero?

Que pasara primero mi mami y me dijera que preguntas venían en el examen. Cuando entré podía escuchar mis zapatos contra el linóleo. Formaban una melodía peculiar y las siguientes veces moví un poco más mis caderas, imitando a mi mami cuando usaba tacones.

Ella sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que conozco. Ya se porque el _Muro_ se enamoro de ella. ¿Por qué esta enamorado de ella, verdad?

_Claro que lo esta_, gritaba esa vocecilla en mi interior.

Yo he visto películas de amor muchas veces. De esas en las que el muchacho fuerte y apuesto, une su boca con la chica linda y desprotegida.

Lo había intentado con mis ponis, pero después recordé que todos son niñas, y eso no seria correcto. Es decir, mi mami y la tia Ali no se besan.

La señora fea me hizo sentarme frente a un escritorio grandote con muchas tareas y lápices por todos lados. Espero me presten uno de esos, porque no traje nada hoy. ¡Es sábado! No debería hacer exámenes o tareas.

-Hola, Renesmeé – saludó una mujer muy alta y muy gorda de una puerta a lado del mueble con libros.

¿Seria un laboratorio secreto? ¿Cómo el que sale en la caricatura de Dexter?

-Hola – sonreí.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.

Ya había contestado estas preguntas al Señor _Muro_, aunque bueno, el no me caía muy bien. El quiso comprar otra hijita, porque no me quería. Pero entonces mi mami le dijo que el ya había comprado una hijita hace mucho, y el me recordó.

-Amor, necesito que me contestes unas preguntitas, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Claro – me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

-Isabella Swan. Pero le gusta que le digan Bella, porque dice que Isabella es nombre de viejita. Mi mami no esta viejita, es muy joven, y cuando se pone el vestido rojo con cinturón blanco, se ve muy hermosa. ¿Usted ya la vio con ese vestido?

-No, mi vida, no la he visto – ladeó la cabeza y me sonrió con ternura.

-Oh.

- Bien, ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?

-Señor _Muro_ – fruncí los labios.

Yo no le decía papá al señor _Muro._ No creía que fuera mi papá. Si no el viviría conmigo y mi mami.

-¿Perdón?

-_Muro. _Señor _Muro_ – repetí.

-¿Querrás decir Señor Cullen?

-No, quiero decir Señor _Muro_.

-¿Asi se llama?

-Bueno, en realidad se llama Edward. Pero yo prefiero llamarlo _Muro_.

-Ok, ¿Edward Cullen, cierto?

-Si – asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿El vive contigo?

-No, pero una vez fuimos a una casa muy bonita que tiene en la playa. El jugó a las barbies conmigo.

-¿O sea que le dices papá?

-No – fruncí el ceño.

-Bien, ¿te gusta estar con el "_Señor Muro_"? – preguntó haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Si. Bueno, no. Bueno si, antes me gustaba, pero ahora ya no tanto.

-¿Por qué ahora ya no?

-Porque el quería comprar una hijita nueva, y no se acordaba de mi.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Te lo dijo tu mamá?

-No. Mi mamá me dice que el me quiere mucho, pero yo no le creo – fruncí los labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el no quiere a mi mami. Y a mi mami la quieren todos, porque es hermosa.

-¿Entonces tu querrías mas a tu… a Edward si el estuviera con tu _mami_?

-Yo creo que si – sonreí.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a pasar unos días con Edward?

-¿Con mi mami?

-No. Solo tú y Edward.

-No.

-¿Y si fuera tu mami contigo?

-¿Irían mis ponis también?

-Claro.

-Oh, entonces si – sonreí. Uva, Fresa, Piña y yo podríamos ir de paseo otra vez.

-¿Has salido con Edward antes?

-¿Cómo cuando llevamos al pescadito con su mamá? ¿O cuando vimos a la señora fea en el parque?

-Cuéntame un poco de los dos.

- Cuando fuimos a la casa grandota y bonita del señor _Muro_ en la playa, encontramos a un pescadito que había perdido a su mamá. Entonces mi mami y yo le dijimos a Edward que nos ayudara a que regresarlo con su familia, porque estaría triste y solito. Y en la noche tendría mucho frio y su mami no podría abrazarlo. Entonces el señor _Muro_ lo llevo con su mami, y el pescadito fue feliz – sonreí.

-Ya veo.

Pensé que me iba a preguntar de la señora fea del parque que le quiso hablar al señor _Muro_, pero empezó a buscar una hoja entre los montones y montones de papeles. Tal vez me iba a dar algo para dibujar. Una vez recuerdo como mi mami busco en toda su oficina una hoja con el dibujo de Patricio y Bob Esponja para que yo lo pudiera pintar. Tardo tanto en buscarlo, que cuando me lo dio ya no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

-Cielo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nessie.

-Tu nombre completo, mi vida.

-Renesmeé Carlie Swan.

-Bien, cariño, como sabes, tu papá se llama Edward Cullen, así que ahora serás Renesmeé Carlie _Cullen_ Swan.

-¿Por qué? – hice un puchero.

¡Me iban a quitar de mi mami! ¡Me iban a mandar con el señor _Muro_ quien de seguro no sabría hacer los macarrones en forma de Ponis y no me iba a dejar usar su maquillaje!

-Porque ahora serás hija de Edward oficialmente.

-¿¡Y me tendré que ir a vivir con el!? – sollocé.

-No, mi vida, no – se apresuró a consolarme la señora gorda – Solo tendrás que verlo los fines de semana. Los demás días estarás con tu mamá.

-¿Y mi mami ira conmigo los fines de semana?

-Si. Los primeros, si.

No dije nada. Solo me quede mordiendo el labio de abajo como veía que lo hacían las mujeres de las películas. No seria tan malo. Podría seguir viviendo con mi mami y seguir viendo a mi Tía Ali.

-¿Estas de acuerdo, corazón?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces de ahora en adelante serás llamada, Renesmeé Carlie Cullen Swan.

Esto sería un cambio radical. Mis ponis ya no serían Uva, Fresa y Piña Swan. Ahora serían Uva, Fresa y Piña _Cullen._ Sería difícil acostumbrarme.

**BPOV**

Lo primero que hizo mi Nessie al llegar a la casa fue correr a su cuarto. Sacó todos sus ponis y corrigió todas y cada una de sus _actas de nacimiento_.

Sonreí. Estaba tomando muy bien el cambio. No había señales de enfado o rebeldía. Estaba contenta de que ahora sería de las primeras de la lista en la escuela, y ya no tendría que estar sentada detrás de Ashley Stanley.

Los días fueron pasando, y después de un mes la actitud de Nessie era la misma de lo que había sido antes de toda esta locura.

…Al menos conmigo.

El teléfono sonó en la sala y escuche los pasos apresurados de mi hija para alcanzarlo.

-¡Yo contesto! – gritó - ¿Hola? Oh. Bien. Jugando. Ponis. Cocinando. Si. ¿Dónde? Bien. Aja. No. Claro. Burger King. Si. Dexter. Si. No. No. Ok. Si, adiós.

Nessie apareció delante de mí con teléfono en mano.

-_Muro _quiere hablar contigo.

-Gracias, corazón – ella sonrío y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto -¡Ya va a estar la comida! – grité antes de verla desaparecer.

Al ver que no hubo respuesta solo rodé los ojos y atendí el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella?

-Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Ustedes?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Te molesta si paso por Nessie en la tarde?

-Claro que no – sonreí.

-¿A las cinco esta bien?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-¿Cuáles son los planes?

-Burger King, y después la feria local.

-Err, si, claro, gracias.

-De acuerdo, paso por ustedes a esa hora.

-Si, adiós.

-Adiós.

Terminé de preparar el spagguetti, y comimos tranquilas mientras veíamos por octava vez "Sweet November".

Nessie era una de las chicas fanáticas de las películas cursis, que lloraban al final cuando uno de los protagonistas moría, y se situaban en el papel de la actriz. ¡Y eso que solo tenía seis años!

Cuando dieron las 3:30, la apresuré a bañarse y prepararse para la salida con su papá. _Papá._ Nessie jamás le había llamado así. Sé que Edward se estaba muriendo de ganas de escucharlo de sus labios, pero ella simplemente no lo hacia.

La vestí con unos pesqueros caquis y una linda camisa floreada de botones. Su cabello en dos coletas bajas, y sus rizos ahuecando su cara. Cuando ella estuvo lista, yo tenía exactamente media hora para decidir que ponerme y arreglarme.

-Mientras tanto veré la tele – se anticipó leyendo mis pensamientos.

Escogí unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga gris. Mis botines, y un poco de maquillaje discreto. Los rizos volando en todas las direcciones, y un poco de perfume para terminar.

El timbre de la casa sonó a las 4:58, y prácticamente volé a abrir.

Si, lo sé. Es patético que todavía sienta mariposas cuando lo veo o pienso en él. Pero es inevitable. Fue mi primer y único amor.

Cuando abrí la puerta, la imagen era indescriptible.

Edward vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y un polo negro que se ajustaba a todo su pecho. Se quito los lentes RayBan y sonrió lenta y perezosamente.

Me recorrió de arriba abajo con su penetrante mirada, y un nudo se formo en mi vientre.

-Buenas tardes, Bella.

-Hola – logré balbucear.

Llevábamos más de un mes saliendo como "familia". Comíamos en algún restaurante, y después íbamos al cine o alguna plaza infantil. Ya no había silencios incómodos o reproches indirectos. Lo hacíamos por el bien de Nessie. Para que se pudiera acoplar rápido a la idea de que a pesar de que no tenemos una relación, no nos llevamos como perros y gatos.

-¡Nessie! ¡Hora de irnos! – grité.

Igual que siempre, Edward nos abrió la puerta y se encargo de que el rato fuera agradable. Le cumplió todos y cada uno de los antojos a Nessie.

Cuando ella le pidió que se pusiera una de esas ridículas coronas de Burger King, el accedió y con una sonrisa, se tomaron una foto juntos. Salimos casi a las siete a la feria, y compramos desde algodones de azúcar, hasta perritos calientes.

Nessie se quiso subir a un sinfín de juegos, y Edward accedía encantado. Siempre preguntaba: "¿No te quieres subir tú?" y mi respuesta era negativa. Me sonreía y se alejaba de la mano de su hija.

Hace mucho no veía a Edward sonreír tanto. Nessie parecía estar pasando un buen rato, y debo admitir que yo no me quedaba atrás. Parecía una niña emocionada en una enorme tienda de juguetes. Hubo mas de una ocasión en la que el ponía su mano en mi espalda, y poco a poco bajaba a mi cintura.

Un escalofrío me recorría al sentir sus dedos en mi piel, aunque estuviera cubierta por la tela. Sus ojos verdes eran intensos y me miraban con premura. Como aquella vez.

Una vocecilla en mi interior me decía que esto era peligroso, y que como siempre, sería yo la que lo terminara lamentando.

-¡Mira! – gritó mi hija - ¿Podemos entrar y tomarnos fotos? – pidió señalando la cabina fotográfica.

-Si, vamos – accedió Edward.

Nessie se adelantó y prácticamente corrió a la cabina. Nosotros dos nos quedamos rezagados con sonrisas tontas al ver a nuestra hija. De pronto, ambos volteamos el rostro al mismo tiempo, y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Verde contra café.

La intensidad de su mirada estaba a punto de hacerme perder la cabeza, y lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada avergonzada. Un sonrojo delator se apodero de mis mejillas.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos.

* * *

**¡Hoooooooooooooola! :D**

**Si, lo sé, me tardé. Enserio, no me odien. Si vieran todos los pendientes que tengo por hacer :| Aparte mi progenitora me ha limitado mis horas frente a la PC, asi que me verán menos por aqui. **

**Por el momento ya tengo a la mitad el capitulo de ENDM :) Muajaja, amo como terminó el ultimo capitulo :') **

**Hablando de eso, ¡ya queda muy poco de Simplemente Irresistible! Les aviso. Asi que si aun no me has insultado, felicitado o hecho alguna observación, te queda muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. **

**¡Por primera vez en mi vida hice un NPOV! Dios, siento que me salio fatal :| Pero enserio, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo. Diganme si fue lo peor de toda la historia, o si les gustaría que hubiera otro por ahi. Extrañé escribir un EPOV, pero honestamente este capitulo no lo necesitaba. **

**El que viene estará muy lindo :) Todo se esta solucionando :D ¿Quieren saber porque? ¡PORQUE YA VA A TERMINAR! **

**Este capitulo va para mi Cami Rompe Camas (L) Porque me estaba acordando de ti cuando escribia el NPOV, y en nuestras incesantes luchas por el señor Pescado (L) Y porque solo tu entiendes la verdadera razon por la que ya no escribo como antes, y por la que el 80% de mi tiempo me la paso deprimida o cosas por el estilo :| Y porque tu tienes una playera Pattinsonesca, y yo no u______u' ¿Pero sabes que? Yo te amorow (L)**

******Gracias, gracias, gracias por todos los RR's :) Enserio, son como los limones para mi limonada :B (?) Ok no x) Pero oww, dejenme su comentario y asi :)**

**Cariños, Elissa :)**

**¿Review?**


	15. Caballos rosas y listones amarillos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 14

**EPOV**

-Sera mejor que la llevemos a casa – sugirió Bella.

-Eso parece – sonreí.

Renesmeé estaba acomodada entre mis brazos, con sus pequeñas manos rodeándome el cuello, y en un profundo sueño.

Después del largo día en la feria, no esperaba menos. En mi vida me había subido a tantos juegos. Ahora entiendo cual es la diversión de todos esos niños.

En el carrusel, me veía como un marica ridículo montado sobre un caballo rosa con listones amarillos. Pero Nessie chillaba de felicidad en el caballo de adelante. Un caballo morado con listones rosas. Jesús, ¿dónde se había visto ese tipo de basura? Los caballos son negros, cafés, blancos, uno que otro es gris. ¡¿Pero rosa? No me jodas.

Y aún así la estúpida sonrisa permanecía en mi cara.

Mentiría si dijera que "jamás había querido una familia".

Anhelaba esto. Anhelaba tener un pequeño que corriera a mí alrededor y me transmitiera su alegría en todo su esplendor. Que con solo verlo sonreír, en mi cara se expusiera una sonrisa delatora. Porque su felicidad, sería mi felicidad.

Nessie era perfecta. Los rasgos de Bella hacían de ella una belleza exquisita. Mis ojos estaban plasmados en los suyos. Y el hoyuelo. Ese hoyuelo que me aseguró que la pequeña de penetrantes ojos verdes era mi hija.

En este último mes ellas habían dado un halo de luz a mi vida. Salíamos cada fin de semana. Cada vez era mejor. No puedo ni recordar cuando fue la última discusión con Bella. Se comportaba más que bien, y mentiría si negara que con solo verla podría ponerme duro como una pierda en menos de tres segundos.

Mierda, no.

No soy un maldito ninfómano que solo piensa en tener sexo las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana –ahora que si ella quisiera, yo me dejaría con gusto-.

Pero había algo en Bella que despertaba en mí lo que nadie jamás había logrado. Su sonrisa apenada, o ese sonrojo encantador. Su mirada que pasaba de tierna a apasionada en un respiro.

Cada que se muerde el labio, solo quiero acercarme y capturarlo entre los míos. Penetrar su boca con mi ávida lengua y enterrar mi endurecido miembro contra su centro. Hacerla gemir mi nombre en un rítmico compás que nos llevara a los dos a las más deliciosas de las torturas…

-Mamá… - susurró Nessie entre mis brazos.

Comenzó a moverse inquieta, y me detuve un momento pensando que despertaría de la nada.

-No esta despierta – rió Bella adivinando mis pensamientos – Ella habla dormida.

-Igual que tú – solté sin pensar.

Aun podía recordarla suspirando mi nombre aquella noche, cuando enredada entre mis sabanas en la casa de playa, reposaba en un profundo sueño. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Más que hermosa…

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras seguía caminando a lado mío. Probablemente recordando lo mismo.

La noche ya había caído, y al igual que la mayor parte de los asistentes a la feria, nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento para regresar a casa _en familia_. Solo que para nosotros era un caso diferente. Iría a dejarlas a casa y yo manejaría hasta la mía para dormir solo.

Acomodé a mi hija en el asiento de atrás, y me apresuré a abrir la puerta del copiloto para Bella.

-Siempre un caballero – sonrió.

-Y más que eso – susurré acercándome a su rostro.

Mierda, las ganas por besarla me estaban carcomiendo. Probar esos labios una vez más.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron de un momento a otro, y poco a poco la acorralaba contra la puerta de atrás. Sin pensarlo puse un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza mientras la distancia entre los dos disminuía con el paso de los segundos. Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en mi rostro. Ella me veía fijamente y parecía no tener intención de moverse.

El tiempo pasaba tortuosamente hasta que toque sus labios. Esos labios que me recibieron con una ternura y un anhelo que se podía comparar al mío. Se encontraron en un rápido vaivén, mientras chupábamos y mordisqueábamos todo lo que estaba a nuestro paso. Lamí su labio inferior y sin darle mucha oportunidad para responder, hundí mi lengua en su boca.

Sentí sus manos en mi cabello, y supe que esta batalla la había ganado yo… aunque en realidad no había perdedores. Me acercó más a ella, si es que eso es posible, y el beso se intensificó. En un movimiento rápido la tomé de la cintura mientras un gemido se ahogaba en mi boca. Agh, delicioso.

La subí al asiento del copiloto y seguí besándola. Sus piernas se abrieron mientras se enredaban alrededor de mi cintura. Mierda, si. La erección dentro de mis pantalones parecía estar a punto de romperlos. Cuando succioné su lengua un coro de suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Bella. Alejé mis labios de su boca, a pesar de que ella los aprisionó entre sus dientes en un fallido intento de retenerlos sobre _esa parte _ de ella. Oh vamos, ¿quien podría abandonar a esta hermosa mujer? _Mi_ mujer. La madre de mi hija, y la persona con la cual quería pasar el resto de mi vida…

_¿El resto de mi vida?_

De pronto todo se nublo. Dejé de pensar para enfocarme en esas cinco palabras que jamás pensé en decir refiriéndome a Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

Me iba a arrepentir mañana.

Estaba tan segura de eso, como de que su Volvo es plateado.

Pero nada de eso importaba mientras me derretía como el caramelo liquido entre sus brazos que me recibían sin chistar. Me envolvían en una prisión de la cual jamás intentaría salir.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, ahogando los gemidos que provocaban sus manos en mis muslos, mientras yo intentaba acercarlo más a mí. Buscaba un poco, solo un poco de fricción para saciar el deseo que palpitaba en mi entrepierna. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar en un ritmo erótico, sin pauta ni ritmo. Solo al compás de nuestras respiraciones que salían entre cortadas. Cuando sentí a Edward succionando mi lengua, fue mi perdición. Quería sentirlo succionar otras partes de mi cuerpo…

Cuando me di cuenta, su boca se estaba alejando de la mía. Aprisioné su labio inferior entre mis dientes. No podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente… cuando sentí su boca recorriendo mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello. Los suspiros se estaban volviendo en gemidos que si no tenía cuidado despertarían a la pequeña que dormía en el asiento de atrás.

Pero el se detuvo.

Se alejó con la cara desconcertada, y enfoco su mirada en la mía. El deseo había escapado de sus ojos verdes, dando paso a la confusión y el ¿miedo?

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté. Mi voz salió extremadamente ronca, y me aclaré la garganta intentando mejorarla.

Sus ojos dejaron de mirarme, para mirar a la nada. Parecía estar concentrado en algo desconocido para mí. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y lo hice mirarme de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede, _amor?_ –susurré viendo sus labios enrojecidos.

-Bella… yo… -parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

Se zafó de mi agarre, y entrecerró la puerta, caminando del otro lado. Cuando lo vi rodear el auto, reacomodé mi blusa y cerré la portezuela del copiloto.

Bien, ahora me sentía como una adolescente que se deja gobernar por sus hormonas y termina siendo rechazada por el Rey del baile de graduación. Perfecto. Esto es lo que siempre pasa cuando Edward Cullen esta inmiscuido en mi vida. Termino decepcionada de situaciones de las que 24 horas después me estoy arrepintiendo. Y así ha sido siempre.

El motor hizo un pequeño ronroneo antes de avanzar por el asfalto del estacionamiento. En el interior del auto, solo se apreciaban las luces que desprendían el tablero. Me impedí a mi misma voltear a verlo. Tuve la fuerza necesaria para no despegar la mirada de la ventana, y de los lugares por donde pasábamos. Las luces de los restaurantes y salones del centro de la ciudad eran prometedores para cualquiera que quisiera pasar una buena noche.

Lo único que yo quería era llegar a casa y derrumbarme en la inmensa cama que me esperaba… sola. Como siempre. Sin nadie que me rodeara entre sus brazos, y sin nadie que me despertará con un beso de 'buenos días'.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Edward estacionó el coche en la acera, y se bajó para abrir mi puerta.

-Gracias – musité a su ceño fruncido.

-No hay de que – contestó en automático.

En una rápida maniobra, abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó a su hija en brazos. Acomidiéndome, me apresuré a cerrarla, y seguir sus pasos por la fría noche hacia la puerta de entrada. Sus brazos estaban tensos, dejando ver lo formados que estaban. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-Adelante.

Con una media sonrisa, cruzó mi sala y lo vi desaparecer tras la puerta de Nessie. Sin más que hacer, me derrumbé sobre el sofá. Pensando en como siempre las cosas terminaban igual. Era yo la que quedaba como una tonta. Rechazada por el hombre perfecto.

¿¡Por qué carajo tenia que ser tan sensual que me era difícil rechazarlo!

-Bien, Bella, es noche, debo irme – me dijo mientras se abría camino por la casa.

_¿Por qué no te quedas otro rato?, _gritaba mi mente.

-Oh, err, bien, Edward. Gracias por todo.

-Claro, no fue nada – susurro aun con el ceño fruncido dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Oh, vamos. ¿Se iba a ir así como si nada?

Es decir, me tomo la mano en la feria. No me perdía de vista. Me arrinconó contra el carro y me beso, cual amante. ¿Y así se despedía? Imposible. Jodidamente imposible.

Lo tomé del brazo en un arranque de valentía y le hice voltear hacia mí.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Edward? – bufé mientras el enojo me recorría las venas.

-¿De que hablas? – la arruga en su frente se hizo mas pronunciada.

-¡Todo! – exploté - ¡Los besos, las miradas, las acciones! ¿Estas jugando conmigo, Edward? ¡Estoy harta de todo esto!

-¿Tu estas harta de todo esto? – gruñó. Su voz era baja. Muy baja. Casi imperceptible.

-¡Mierda, si! – grité.

-No me jodas – susurró entre risitas.

¡Oh, vamos! ¡El se estaba riendo de mí en mi propia cara! Imposible.

-¿De qué carajo te ríes? – pregunté enfadada.

-De lo patético de la situación – contestó sin pelos en la lengua – de que seas tu la que se queja. De que seas tú la que reclama. Porque créeme, que no eres tú el que llega tan duro a casa, que ni 5 duchas frías sirven. El que ahoga los gemidos cada que te ve caminar. El que se muerde el labio para no suspirar cada que hablas. Ese soy yo. Soy yo el que quiere tocarte y poseerte como si fueras mi mujer. El que quisiera hacerte suya contra la pared, contra el piso y contra cualquier cosa que se nos ponga enfrente – se fue acercando hasta que sentí su respiración chocar contra mi rostro - …así que por favor – continuó pausadamente – tu no tienes nada que reclamar.

Y no pude resistirme más.

Lo tomé del cuello y acerque mis labios a los suyos. Al demonio todo lo demás.

**EPOV**

-Así que por favor – susurré – tú no tienes nada que reclamar…

Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, y ese brillo peculiar apareció en ella de la nada.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios reclamando los míos en un beso hambriento. Todo en mi mundo desapareció y ahora solo estaba ella y su cálido cuerpo. Envolví su cintura entre mis brazos y la pegue más a mí. Mi ávida lengua penetró su boca en un descuido. Un gemido se ahogó entre mis labios. Mierda. Ese pequeño sonido podía llevarme a la más deliciosa de las torturas.

En un breve movimiento tome su cuerpo, y lo pegué a la pared, arrinconándola contra el mío. Sus labios seguían constantes en la lucha enfebrecida. Su respiración errática danzando con la mía. Mordí el labio inferior levemente y la sentí temblar entre mis brazos. Me aleje y con una sonrisa baje por su cuello con dulces besos.

Mis pantalones se hacían más estrechos con el paso de los minutos, bajo los efectos de Bella. Sus manos sacaron mi playera antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Y no es como si fuera hacerlo. La sensible piel de su vientre se sentía caliente y resbaladiza bajo el suave tacto de mis dedos. El camino seguía descendiendo hacia un punto más resbaladizo. El manojo de nervios que se escondía bajo aquellas bragas de algodón.

Saqué su blusa por encima de su cabeza. Sus pezones pungían por salir de la estorbosa tela del sostén. Mis manos no tardaron en ahuecarlos. Se sentían como pequeñas moras sobre mi palma abierta. Todos y cada uno de mis sentidos se enfocaban en la mujer que tenía delante. En sus defectos que eran pocos en comparación a sus virtudes. Su manera de reír, su manera de hablar, el vaivén de sus caderas al compás de sus tacones, pero sobre todo, tenerla así: tan expuesta a mi. Deseosa de entregarse a las sensaciones que podían ponerme duro en menor de un suspiro, solo imaginando tenerla entre mis brazos, hacerle el amor, y marcarla como mía. _Mi mujer._

-Edward – suspiró.

Una pequeña suplica era todo lo que necesitaba. Aparte la mullida tela del sujetador, rozando los pezones con algo más interesante que mis dedos. Mis labios se enredaban entre la arrugada punta rosa, humedeciéndolos con mi lengua, brillando baja la escasa luz que provenía del porche.

Todo en la casa estaba oscuro, pasaba de la media noche, explicando porqué de que la mayor parte de las luces de las casas aledañas estuvieran en reposo. Aunque en estos momentos podría arrasar un tornado contra toda la ciudad, y lo único que tendría en mente serían los chillidos que soltaba Bella cuando mordía sus puntas levemente.

Tomó mi cabello en un puño, alzándolo para encontrarme con su boca. Mezclando algo más que nuestros alientos, definiendo un nuevo concepto de vida, sus labios rozaban con los míos. Sin necesidad de estar coordinados, era mejor que todo. Solo el efervescente deseo que rugía por cada uno de mis poros, asentándose en mi entrepierna… la cual estaba situada sobre el vientre de ella. Empuje contra su cuerpo, ganándome un gemido al sentir mi excitación por encima de las telas.

Desabroché su pantalón, bajándolo al mismo tiempo que sus bragas, mientras ella hacia lo propio con los míos. No había tiempo para juegos previos. Sabía que la noche sería tan larga, como la naturaleza lo dictara. Antes del amanecer yo tendría que salir por la puerta, escondiéndome ante los ojos curiosos de mi pequeña que apenas si podía comprender las cosas como estaban.

Sentí la mezclilla de mis vaqueros rozar la parte de atrás de mis piernas antes de que Bella soltara una exclamación entre dientes.

-No llevas bóxers – susurró como si se tratara de un sacrilegio.

-No, ¿para qué? Te estaba ahorrando el trabajo – sonreí antes de tomarla de la cintura y posarla sobre el sillón.

Entre todas aquellas decoraciones de encajes, y holanes extravagantes, fundí mi cuerpo en uno solo con la mujer que amaba. De una sola estocada, penetre la estrecha hendidura que se formaba en su entrepierna.

Un gemido se escapo de mi garganta, antes de acercarme a su boca y sofocar su grito entre mis labios. Me quedé en la misma posición, dejando que las olas de estremecimiento traspasaran todo mi cuerpo. Situándose ahí, justo donde nuestros sexos se unían, instándome a moverme, y alargar más el placer de tenerla envolviéndome en su calor.

-Edward – soltaba entre suspiros.

Mis labios dejaban una senda de besos por sus pechos. Brillaban en las puntas, exigiendo la atención que yo estaba dispuesto a otorgarles. Una estocada seguía a la otra, y mientras salía, me encontraba ansioso de volver a entrar. Sus manos daban tirones en mi cabello, llevándome cada vez más cerca del abismo sin salida.

Entre el calor de su cuerpo, los ridículos arreglos que rebosaban sobre el sillón desaparecieron de mi visión. Ésta se nublo, cerré los ojos, sintiendo las paredes de Bella arremolinándose en torno a mi miembro. Los temblores comenzaron a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

-¡Edward! – chilló.

-Shh – gruñí empujando cada vez más fuerte.

Arqueó la espalda, corriéndose por unos minutos. Su respiración era más errática que la mía. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados tratando de durar poco más que un chico de secundaria, pero las palpitaciones alrededor de mi pene, me ponía las cosas más que complicadas. Era una lucha contra corriente, y después de un suspiro, me deje llevar.

Exploté en su interior, corriéndome por los interminables segundos de un orgasmo. Maldije en todos los idiomas que conocía, alabándola al mismo tiempo. Convulsioné sobre su cuerpo, reparando vagamente en la manera en la que ella acariciaba mi cabello con la punta de sus dedos.

Intentando no dejar todo mi peso en su cuerpo, rodé para darle un poco de espacio, pero calculé mal, y ambos terminamos cayendo al piso, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, conectados aun en nuestro interior.

-Mierda, lo siento – reí.

-Yo también _lo siento_ – susurró, besando mi cuello. Movió sus caderas con mi miembro aun en lo más profundo de su interior. Gemí.

-No debiste haber dicho eso – musité contra su piel.

Esta sería una noche larga… muy larga.

**Alice POV**

Las luces del anuncio de _Coors_ titilaban bajo las sombras de aquel oscuro bar. Alguna música extraña sonaba de fondo en el toca discos que reposaba en una esquina. Las noches en Seattle siempre son frías, pero esta parecía ser la excepción.

Podía llevar el pequeño vestido negro, sin sujetador, sin tener que distinguir más de una mirada de hombres interesados en '_mis atributos_'.

Revisé mi reloj una vez más. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo compulsivo. Sabía que me había dejado plantada, solo que aún no quería admitirlo. Mi ego era demasiado importante como para que bajara de su nivel en una noche.

Llamé a la mesera que atendía la mesa colindante.

-Podría traerme un Martini seco con tres aceitunas, por favor.

-Por supuesto, señorita – sonrió amablemente.

Regresé la mirada a la puerta de la entrada, buscando inconscientemente alguna melena cobriza que me indicara que Félix había llegado. Nada. Ni una llamada de disculpa, ni un mensaje excusando su ausencia. Era un autentico cabrón que dejaba plantada a una chica en pleno bar. Aunque claro, un hombre casado y con dos hijas no podía ser tan puntual en lo que a citas se refería.

Un destello de cabello rubio captó mi atención mientras hacía su camino por el bar. Iba acompañado de un grupo de _musculitos_, igual que Cullen y que él mismo.

_Que no me mire, que no me mire, que no me mire, _susurré mentalmente. Detestaba todo de ese hombre. Jasper Hale, con su mirada penetrante, y sus brazos formados. Odiaba que se creyera el último hombre sobre la tierra, y que por consiguiente todas debieran desearlo. Y lo que más detestaba era incluirme en la palabra _todas. _

Era inexplicable como un gilipollas del porte de Jasper Hale pudiera enviar escalofríos impertérritos por todo mi cuerpo. El rubor subía por mis mejillas, y los pezones se me erizaban cada que sentía su mirada sobre mí.

Respiré tranquilamente cuando lo vi avanzar hacia la esquina opuesta del bar.

La camarera coloco la bebida en mí delante, lo cual agradecí con una sonrisa. Pensaba tomar el Martini y huir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería encontrarme con Jasper Hale, por nada del mundo…

-¿Alice?

_Mierda._

El sujeto, en efecto, estaba parado frente a mí, con una sonrisa cálida, mirándome como si fuera la ultima mujer en la tierra. ¡Lo odiaba! En todos estos años jamás me había dejado engatusar por hombres que veían así a las chicas, sobre todo cuando llevaban menos de un mes de conocerse. Era ilógico, irracional y sobre todo: imposible.

-Hola, Jasper – contesté frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Qué hace una chica _como tu_, aquí? – sonrió.

Antes siquiera de que le contestara la pregunta, separó la silla que estaba a mi lado, y abarcó todo mi espacio personal con su gran presencia. Olía a loción de afeitado, y una mezcla extraña de cítricos.

-¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Alguien te dejo plantada?

¿Tan obvia era?

-No.

Rodé los ojos. Bien, si quería invitarme algo ésta era su oportunidad de pagar mi Martini. Tomé mi bolso y la chaqueta que rebosaban en el respaldo antes de sentir una presión sobre mi codo.

-¿Te vas?

-Creo que es obvio – contesté.

-Te propongo algo – frunció el ceño – nos tomamos una copa. Una sola. Y después te acompaño a tomar un taxi. ¿Hecho?

Antes de que pudiera responder, una linda chica pelirroja con un corto mandil se acerco a nuestra mesa. Con una risita tonta, se inclinó para tomar la orden de Jasper.

-Una Budweisser estaría bien… - éste enfoco la vista en el gafete de la chica, y agrego:- …Mandy.

-Eh, Jasper… - la chica se inclinó y susurró unas cuantas cosas al jugador de hockey. Éste solo rio. Una risa profunda y cargada de testosterona que erizó los vellos de mis brazos.

-Sabes, Mandy, eso que me estas proponiendo es ilegal en algunos países. Pero te diré algo, puedes traerme la cerveza, y yo te estaría profundamente agradecido.

-Bien – susurró la chica, alejándose.

Con un insinuante balanceo de caderas, atrajo la atención de Jasper, que ladeó la cabeza mientras ella se alejaba.

-Pensé que no te interesaba.

-No me interesa, pero no hay nada de malo en mirar – sonrió – Aparte, no es tan linda como tú.

Por un momento el tono tan profundo de su voz me cautivó, ganando ventaja dentro de mí, y permitiéndome ceder unos centímetros a la locura que implicaban sus palabras. Creyendo por unos segundos lo que probablemente le decía a todas las chicas.

Decidí cambiar a un tema más seguro.

-¿Qué te propuso? – pregunté.

-Oh, cariño, discúlpame pero eso no lo puedo contestar – ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Siempre eres tan discreto?

-Si – se quitó la cazadora de cuero, y la paso por mis hombros desnudos.

-No tengo frío – protesté.

-Tus pezones opinan lo contrario – sonrió.

Jodido deportista con sus comentarios lascivos. Sin siquiera poder pensar en algo parecido para responder, la mesera reapareció en la escena, con la cerveza de Jasper en la mesa, y un portavasos en la otra. Se volvió a inclinar, para susurrarle algo al oído, a lo que el respondió con una negativa de cabeza.

-¿Qué quería esta vez? – pregunté cuando se fue.

-Saber si Edward vendrá.

-¿Y vendrá?

-No. Y aunque estuviera aquí, esa chica Mandy no es su tipo – contestó antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y cual es?

Jasper sonrió.

-Tú amiga.

Cada que él sonreía, entendía que es lo que todas las mujeres encontraban tan apuesto de su personalidad. Había un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, que deslumbraba, cuando estos se achicaban tras casa sonrisa.

-¿Bella?

-Si – dio otro sorbo a la cerveza – A él siempre le han gustado ese tipo de mujeres. Tan independientes y maduras. Si no fuera así, no lo tendría tan destrozado.

-¿Qué lo ha dejado destrozado? – Mi ira comenzaba a fluir – Bella es una persona maravillosa, y si alguien ha sufrido un daño ha sido ella.

-Yo de eso no se nada – Jasper se encogió de hombros – Solo me sé la versión de Edward, canceló un viaje a California que ha estado planeando desde principios de año para llevar a Bella y Nessie a su casa en la playa. Desde que conoce a Nessie, lo único que hace es hablar de ella.

-Sandeces – protesté – Edward es un cabrón.

-Puede. O puede que tu seas una chica muy linda – sonrió inclinándose hacia mi.

Pasé una mano por mis cabellos. Era imposible mantener un tipo de conversación con Jasper cuando sus interrupciones eran tan dulces que me ponían los pelos de punta.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta – dijo.

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-¿Qué hace una chica como tu, aquí?

-¿Cómo yo? – no sabía si sentirme ofendida o halagada.

-Si – sonrió – Tan dulce y encantadora. Ningún hombre en sus cabales podría dejar plantada a una mujer tan hermosa.

A pesar de que más de una respuesta ingeniosa pasaban por mi cabeza, supe por el brillo en sus ojos, que el no estaba bromeando. Tenía dos opciones, contestar con la verdad, o inventar toda una historia, y rogarle a Dios que me creyera.

Me decidí por la verdad. No tenía nada que ocultarle a un _musculitos_, como lo era Jasper Hale.

-Espero a un hombre casado, tenemos alquilada una habitación en el Hilton, y pienso tener sexo duro con él toda la noche – sonreí.

-¡Joder!

Lo había dejado pasmado. Bueno, misión cumplida. Ahora solo tenía que esperar una reprimenda moral de su parte. Los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos, y eso nunca llego. Por el contrario, una dulce y perezosa sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro.

-¿Toda la noche? – preguntó.

Bien, no había caído del todo. Me recliné en mi asiento, y respondí con la verdad una vez más.

-Bueno, íbamos a pasarnos la noche en el Hilton, pero supongo que no se pudo escapar.

Un destello de cabello cobrizo atrajo mi atención, antes de escuchar alguien que me llamaba a mis espaldas.

-¿Alice?- Me levanté, apretando la cazadora de Jasper, mientras ésta se resbalaba por mis hombros. Félix estaba a mi izquierda, mirando al hombre sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, y a mí alternadamente – Lamento el retraso, pero no he podido llegar a tiempo.

Félix era bajo, apenas y si le sacaba unos centímetros a mi uno sesenta. Parecía ridículo comparado al hombre que estaba a lado mío, llevaba la camisa metida en los pantalones, y me recordaba un poco a uno de los protagonistas de una serie cómica de televisión.

-Hola, Félix – sonreí – Éste es Jasper Hale.

Félix le tendió la mano al portero estrella de los Espartanos de Seattle. Sus ojos brillaron como el fanático de hockey que era, y si no hubiera sido por la mirada mordaz que lanzaba Jasper, podrían haber discutido de la pretemporada, o las estadísticas.

-Solo voy a decírtelo una vez – pronunció Jasper con voz pausada – Vete al infierno, o te daré una patada en el culo.

La sonrisa de Félix y su mano extendida cayeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-Si te acercas a Alice una vez más, te pateare el culo hasta que solo seas un mariquita ensangrentado.

-¡Jasper! – chillé.

-Luego cuando tu esposa vaya al hospital a reconocer el cuerpo – continuó él – le explicaré con lujo de detalles porque tuve que darte una paliza.

-¡Félix! – Me acerqué a él, colocando una distancia prudente entre los dos hombres que ya estaban de pie – Esta mintiendo, no te va a hacer daño – aseguré.

Félix, solo me miro por una fracción de segundo antes de girar la mirada a Jasper. No tuve que voltearme para saber lo que sus ojos gritaban. Sin decir nada, el pequeño hombre se giró en sus talones, y prácticamente salió corriendo del bar.

Jodidamente fantástico.

Enfrenté a Jasper, desquitando en él toda la furia que tenía acumulada.

-¡Eres un cabrón, Jasper Hale! – grité dándole puñetazos en el pecho.

-Ouch – sonrió – Para ser alguien tan pequeño, tienes mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? ¡Esa era mi cita!

-Si, lo sé. Y deberías estarme agradecida. Es un marica.

Tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta bruscamente, y miré calle abajo donde Félix le quitaba la alarma al coche. Si corría lo suficientemente rápido podría alcanzarlo y darle una explicación. Tal vez la noche no estaba del todo arruinada aun.

-Deja que se vaya – susurró Jasper, deteniéndome por segunda vez en el día.

-No – intenté librarme de su agarre, pero me fue imposible – Maldito seas, Hale. Probablemente ya no me llamara.

-Seguro que no.

Fruncí el ceño ante la estúpida sonrisa que se asomaba por los labios de Jasper.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque no me gusta.

Una carcajada solitaria salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

-¿Crees que me importa tu aprobación en lo que se refiere a citas? Si te gustan o no los hombres con los que salga, es tu problema, no mío.

-No es el hombre que necesitas, Alice.

-¿Y tu crees saber que clase de hombre necesito?

-Si – sonrió – porque ese hombre soy yo.

-Eres es un estúpido. Ni siquiera me gustas.

-¿Tan mal te caigo? – preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Había algo en esos ojos dorados que me era inexplicable. Como un imán magnético. Fruncí el ceño eliminando los resquicios de ese tipo de pensamientos, para soltarme de su agarre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – sonreí irónicamente.

-Que no me hace pensarlo – rió. Una risa profunda y amarga que surgió de su garganta. Al parecer el sarcasmo no era su fuerte. - ¿Por qué lo haces, Alice?

La intensidad con la que pronunció mi nombre me hizo volver a tomar asiento frente a aquel hombre intimidante.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Esto! – Musitó exasperado - ¿Tanto miedo te da haberte enamorado de mi sin conocerme?

_¿¡Que carajo…!_

-¿¡Perdón! – Chillé - ¿Por qué crees que estoy enamorada de ti?

-Veamos como empezar. La manera en que me miras, tus reacciones, tu piel se estremece, la forma de tus labios en una línea tensa intentando acallar esos pensamientos. Alice, puedes cegarte todo lo que quieras, pero una vez que lo notas es mejor. No solo para ti, para _nosotros_.

-¿Nosotros? – Reí – Jasper, no existe un 'nosotros'…

-Permíteme demostrarte lo contrario – replicó antes de ahuecar mi rostro y besarme.

* * *

**Vale, me odian? PERDON. PERDON. PERDON. **

**Enserio u.u no planeaba que mi compu muriera de un momento a otro! Fue horrible si me lo preguntan! & cuando tengo nueva compu, pensé que habia perdido todos los capitulos, pero mi hermano hizo milagros & los recuperó :D Las compensaré con dos capitulos :3**

**Oh, en lo personal, amé este! JAAAAAASPER (L) Es divino, verdad, verdad, verdad? :3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente! :D**

**Reviews?**

**-Ellie.**


	16. Pongo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

Capitulo 15

**BPOV**

Cuando intentas convencerte a ti misma que no permitirás que algo pase, son campanas de advertencia, que te dicen lo contrario.

Yo ya había pasado por esto. Más de una vez, para ser exactos.

El mismo cosquilleo en el estomago cuando él ponía un brazo sobre mi cintura. El estremecimiento cuando sentía sus labios sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo. El rápido latido de mi corazón incrementándose hasta colapsar con solo verlo.

Juré que no me enamoraría de Edward Cullen _otra vez_.

…y lamentablemente falle a mi juramento.

Era imposible no sonreírle cuando llegaba de improviso al umbral de mi puerta, con dos flores. Una para Nessie, y la otra para mí. La colocaba detrás de mi oreja, rozando mi mentón con sus nudillos.

Hacía una semana que no hacíamos el amor. Fue un acuerdo que logramos por el bien de Nessie. Ella aun no se adaptaba del todo a la situación con Edward, aunque ambos regresaban más contentos cuando salían los fines de semana. Al parecer la niña ya respondía mejor a su cercanía, y pronto, pasarían un fin de semana en casa de él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, antes de que terminara de recoger los juguetes de mi hija que estaban esparcidos por todo el salón. El sonido de la regadera había cesado unos minutos, mientras que Nessie se cambiaba en su recamara.

Corrí a abrir la puerta como una adolescente que vería por primera vez al que será su cita para el primer baile. Y ahí, bajo la luz del sol poniente estaba…

Alice.

-Hey, Swan – saludó hecha un manojo de nervios. Alice se había comportado muy rara todo el día, pero después de insistir por mucho tiempo, lo deje pasar sin que ella quisiera hablar al respecto.

-Hola – por más que quise ocultar la decepción, esta se esfumo de un segundo a otro cuando vi un Volvo plateado estacionándose en la acera detrás del deportivo amarillo de mi mejor amiga.

Me quedé en la entrada esperando a que atravesara el jardín frontal.

-Hola – sonrió.

-Hola.

Se acerco a mí, inclinando su cabeza para robarme un beso fugaz. Las mariposas en mi estomago revolotearon a su máximo nivel, mientras colocaba una mano en mi espalda, y entrabamos juntos a la casa.

Alice que se desplazaba libremente por la cocina, salió de ésta con un té helado en la mano. Por más raro que pareciera, ésta vez no recibió a Edward con un ceño fruncido. Por el contrario, el color huyó de su rostro, pareciendo que había visto un fantasma.

-¡Eh, Alice! – Exclamó Edward acercándose a ella – ¡Felicidades!

La abrazó toscamente, mientras los ojos de Alice se abrieron hasta que parecía que fueran a salirse de sus orbitas.

-Aunque Jasper y yo no seamos hermanos de sangre, está de más decir que eres bienvenida a la familia – sonrió.

_¿Jasper…?_

Esta vez la del ceño fruncido fui yo. Todo era fuera de lo común. Edward sonreía de manera deslumbrante, mientras Alice tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me miraba fijamente.

-Edward, ¿de que hablas? – pregunté al fin.

-De Alice y Jasper – se encogió de hombros. Algo en su cabeza hizo clic cuando nos miro a ambas y susurro-: Mierda, aun no lo sabes.

-¿Saber qué…? – entrecerré los ojos.

No me di cuenta cuando una pequeña figurita cruzaba el estrecho pasillo de los dormitorios, y se dirigía a nosotros.

-Mami, ¿tomaste prestado mi gloss?

De pronto, Nessie parecía totalmente fuera de escena. Nos observaba pausadamente a los tres adultos que invadíamos la pequeña sala de estar.

-No – respondí.

-Demonios – susurró.

-¡Nessie! – Exclamé - ¡Esa es una mala palabra!

-Pero Edward la dice.

Mis ojos volaron hasta el hombre que permanecía a mi lado, que cobró vida en ese momento.

-Vamos, cariño, es hora de irnos – instó a Nessie, tomándola de la mano.

-Edward – le advertí.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Será la última vez – prometió.

Alice seguía pasmada en su lugar, mirándome como si estuviera a punto de dictarle su sentencia de muerte. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, y el miedo a que desfalleciera crecía cada vez más en mi interior.

-Regresaremos antes de las nueve – dijo Edward.

-Bien, diviértanse – sonreí.

Nessie se acerco a mí, frunciendo los labios.

-Dame un beso, mami.

Me incliné con una sonrisa para besar levemente la boca de mi hija.

-Cuida bien de Edward, ¿si?

-Lo haré – prometió.

Los acompañé a la entrada antes de que él se volteara. La niña ya se encaminaba hacia el auto, mientras el quedo rezagado conmigo.

-¿Para mi no hay beso?

-Edward, Nessie podría…

Era inútil intentar discutir con él, cuando antes de que pudiera formar una frase coherente sentía su boca sobre la mía. Capturo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, succionándolo por unos segundos para después soltarlo.

Hubiera dado toda mi alma por escuchar un '_te amo' _ de su parte, o al menos poder decírselo. Pero sabía que mi amor no era bien correspondido. Una vez me acuso de ser una inmadura que confunde sexo con amor, y definitivamente en esta ocasión no le iba a dar razones para tal argumento.

Giré sobre mis talones después de que el coche desapareciera por la esquina, enfrentándome a mi mejor amiga que seguía en la misma posición de hace unos momentos.

-¿Alice, estas bien? Comienzas a preocuparme.

-Le quiero – susurró.

-¿A quien? ¿A Edward? Vaya, al menos ya empiezan a llevarse bien.

-No, no hablo de Edward – meneó la cabeza – Jasper.

-¿Jasper? ¿El portero de los _espartanos_? ¿El amigo de Edward?

-Si.

-Pensé que le odiabas – fruncí el ceño.

Caminé hacia la cocina para coger un poco del té helado que ella tomaba. Siguió mis pasos, mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor.

-Lo hacia, pero ya no lo hago.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté, sirviendo la bebida en un vaso.

Los ojos de Alice se entrecerraron por unos segundos, con su rostro cambiando a todas las distintas facetas de confusión que yo conocía. Dio un largo suspiro.

-¡No lo sé! – Dijo con su voz más chillona – Me llevó a casa desde un bar el viernes pasado, y ya no se fue.

-¿Ha estado viviendo contigo los últimos seis días? –necesitaba tomar asiento lo antes posible.

-En realidad, durante las ultimas seis noches – susurró - ¿Sabes que su aura ha cambiado ocho veces su color en esta semana?

-¡Me vale un demonio su aura, Alice! ¡Jasper Hale esta viviendo contigo! – Di un largo respiro – Por favor dime que estas bromeando.

-No, esto es totalmente en serio. Pero sé como te sientes. Yo tampoco sé como ocurrió. Estaba diciéndole que no podía entrar a mi casa y que no haríamos el amor, cuando lo siguiente que supe es que ambos estábamos desnudos, peleando por quien estaría encima – dio un largo suspiro - Gano, y me enamoré de él.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, él estaba encima.

-¡No quería decir eso! – chillé. El hecho de que Alice fuera mi mejor amiga no quería decir que quisiera escuchar todos los detalles de su vida sexual, aunque comúnmente ella no respetaba mi decisión, y hacía sus relatos muy ilustrados - ¿Estas segura de que estas enamorada de él?

Antes de que supiera que estaba ocurriendo, los ojos de Alice se sobrecargaron de lágrimas, y estas salieron disparadas por sus mejillas. Los sollozos desgarraron la garganta de mi amiga. Lo único que pude hacer, fue rodearla con mis brazos, intentando protegerla de todo mal.

Alice era la persona más fuerte que había conocido en toda mi vida. Verla desmoronándose por un _deportista musculitos_, como ella solía llamarlos, encogía mi corazón, creando un nudo en mi estomago y en mi garganta.

-Oh, cielo – susurré contra su pelo – Tranquila, las cosas estarán bien. Todos los hombres son unos cabrones.

-Lo sé – sollozó en mi cuello – Todo era maravilloso y ahora él me hace eso.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo?

Alice se echó para atrás, encontrando mi mirada. Era fabuloso que no usara maquillaje, porque si así fuera, todo estaría corrido por sus mejillas dándole un aspecto espantoso. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y después de un sollozo, reunió fuerzas para hablar.

-Me pidió que me casara con él…

Las palabras murieron en mis labios.

-…y yo acepté.

**EPOV**

Varias flechas de diferentes colores corrían por la pantalla, guiando los pasos al ritmo de la música. En la escena, se veía a diferentes chicas, con ajustados tops, y pantalones sueltos, que brincaban de un lado a otro, siguiendo la pauta cada vez más rápida que dictaba la melodía. Se suponía que este tipo de videojuego, guiaba a la persona por el tablero, y tenía que moverse en el orden en el que las flechas le indicaban.

A diferencia de mi hija que brincaba de un lado a otro, riendo, y pisando todos los recuadros, menos los que indicaba la pantalla.

Un profundo sonido salió de las bocinas indicando que el juego había terminado. Nessie dejo de brincar, y los pequeños caireles dorados de su cabeza, dejaron de botar alrededor.

-¡Otra vez! – chilló.

Había jugado el mismo juego seis veces consecutivas. Se suponía que al menos ya hubiera entendido el objetivo, pero por el contrario, ella seguía brincando aparte. Divirtiéndose a su manera.

Eso era sin duda una de las cosas que más amaba de mi hija.

Estaba más que orgulloso de haber aportado algo para crear a la personita tan perfecta que tenía enfrente. Me vio con un puchero mientras se bajaba de la plataforma.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero necesitamos irnos si quieres alcanzar a ver '_101 Dalmatas'_.

-Vale, vamos.

Cogió mi mano cuando se la extendí, caminando juntos a la entrada de aquel centro infantil. La plaza en la que estábamos, no era un gran centro comercial. A la mayor parte de la gente le atraía por el cine, que ocupaba gran parte del espacio, y una que otra tienda de prestigio.

A pesar de todo, Nessie había encontrado la manera de llenar la cajuela del Volvo con ponies y barbies que no me pude negar a comprarle. Bella ya me había advertido lo obstinada que podía ser la niña en lo que a juguetes se refería, pero jamás pensé que yo fuera a ceder tan rápido. Solo tuvo que mirarme por debajo de sus pestañas para que caer rendido ante lo que ella dictara.

En nuestro camino a la sala de cine, pasamos por un escaparate de mascotas, que mostraba a media docena de gatos recién nacidos.

-¡Edward, mira! – Chilló, pegándose al vidrio – Oh, lindos gatitos – canturreó.

Revisé mi reloj de muñeca, viendo que faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara la película animada.

-Supongo que podemos dar un vistazo – sugerí.

Giró la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos como si yo le estuviera sugiriendo cometer el peor de los delitos.

-Mamá dice que yo no puedo entrar… - comenzó a decir antes de interrumpirse, y sonreír. El pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha apareció – Pero entraré contigo, así que todo estará bien.

Volvió a coger mi mano mientras entrabamos a aquel local de animales.

En el estante de la derecha, había todo tipo de accesorios para mascotas. Inclusive había una colección de _'Como educar a tu mascota'_, en tomos de bolsillo. Una fila de trasportines corrían por todo el anaquel, de distintos colores, tamaños y texturas. La tienda estaba vacía, a excepción de la dependienta. Una chica de cabello negro, y puntas teñidas de azul, estaba detrás de la caja registradora. Nos miro por unos segundos en cuanto entramos, para volver a concentrarse en una hoja de reporte que tenía delante de ella.

-¡Lindo gatito! – chilló Nessie, inclinándose ante un pequeño gato atigrado.

Las rayas de un tono naranja, se realzaban contra su pelaje castaño. Cuando mi hija metió la mano, para acariciar al gato entre las orejas, éste maulló, y se encaramo contra la muñeca de Nessie.

-Creo que le gusto – sonrió.

Colocado en cuclillas, estuve a la altura de mi hija que me miraba por un segundo, para regresar la atención al gato.

_Pase lo que pase, no le compres una mascota_, había dicho Bella hace unos días. Los últimos meses, Nessie le había rogado de todas las maneras posibles que le comprara una. Asumiendo el papel de villana, Bella se había negado a los deseos de su hija.

-Me encanta, Edward – susurró.

Acerqué mi mano para rozar al gatito entre las orejas, al mismo tiempo que rozaba el mentón de Nessie con los nudillos. Acumulando toda la fuerza en mi interior, solté las palabras que me habían carcomido desde que conocí a mi hija por primera vez.

-Puedes llamarme papá.

Nessie abrió los ojos como platos, antes de volver a centrar su atención al pequeño gato. El hoyuelo volvió a aparecer en su mejilla derecha, mientras yo esperaba a que mencionara las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-Todos esos gatitos están vacunados – anunció la vendedora a nuestras espaldas.

Bajé la vista a mis Adidas negros, con la decepción inundándome el corazón.

-Solo estamos mirando – respondí a la chica, levantándome.

-Les puedo hacer un 50% de descuento en ese gatito. Es una excelente oferta.

-Su madre me mataría si aparece en casa con un gato – sonreí.

-¿Y un perrito? Justo acaba de llegarme un dálmata.

Nessie que había permanecido inclinada con la mascota, se levantó al escuchar la conversación.

-¿Un dálmata? ¿Puedo verlo? – la excitación hacía su voz más chillante.

-Claro, vengan por aquí – nos guió hacia las perreras de cristal al fondo de la tienda.

Nessie devolvió al pequeño gatito en su jaula con suavidad, mientras éste se desenroscaba de su mano. Avanzó por el camino que la dependienta indicaba, ignorando todo a su alrededor, con la idea del dálmata en su cabeza.

Los cubículos de cristal estaban vacios a excepción de un dálmata, un perro salchicha, y una rata enroscada en su tazón de comida. No tenía pelo, y estaba tan delgado, que se notaban sus huesos a través de la piel.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó mi hija, señalando a la rata.

-Es un chihuahua – respondió la chica – Es un perro muy pequeño.

Honestamente, no deberían llamarlo perro. Temblaba tanto que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Era una vergüenza para la raza canina.

-¿Tiene frío? – Nessie pegó su frente al cristal.

-Espero que no, intento mantenerlo muy caliente.

-Debe estar asustado – colocó la mano en la perrera – Extraña a su mamá.

-Oh no – susurré. Aun podía recordar todo lo que había pasado con el pequeño pescado que tuve que rescatar para que mi hija dejara de llorar. Pude hacerlo con aquel pececito inocente, pero no había ninguna manera que lo hiciera por un perro estúpido – No, no extraña a su mamá. Apuesto a que es muy feliz en su perrera – intenté sonreír – Se duerme sobre su tazón de comida, y sueña cosas muy lindas.

-Los chihuahuas son una raza muy nerviosa – informó la chica – Necesitan un poco de calor y mucho amor.

La vimos desaparecer detrás de unas puertas dobles, antes de que la perrera se abriera por la parte de atrás y un par de manos cogieran al chihuahua.

-Debemos irnos si queremos ver la película – dije a mi hija. Pero era demasiado tarde. La chica ya estaba poniendo al patético perro en las manos de Nessie.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó deslumbrada.

-No tiene nombre. Es el dueño el que debe ponérselo – contestó ella.

La pequeña lengua rosada del perro salió como una flecha, y lamió la barbilla de Nessie, que se deshizo en risitas.

-Me quiere – susurró.

Miré desesperadamente mi reloj de muñeca, deseando que mi hija y el perro se separaran. Bella me mataría.

-Nessie, la película. Tenemos que irnos ya.

-Ya la he visto tres veces – respondió sin apartar los ojos del perro – Eres un perrito precioso – canturreó – Dame un besito.

Frunció los labios como lo había hecho con su madre horas antes.

-No – advertí – Nada de besos.

-Ha dejado de temblar – frotó su mejilla contra el pequeño perro.

-Tienes que dejarlo.

-Pero lo quiero y me quiere – musitó - ¿No me lo puedo quedar?

-Oh no. Tu madre me asesinara.

-No le importara.

Ya, y el perro que sostenía era la cosa más peluda que había visto en mi vida. Mi hija jamás sería una buena mentirosa. Me arrodillé a su lado, intentando que desistiera de su capricho lo antes posible.

-Si le importara – dije – pero ¿sabes qué? Te comprare una tortuga, la tendremos en mi casa, y cada que vayas a verme, podrás jugar con ella.

Con el perro feliz entre sus brazos, Nessie se apoyó contra mi pecho. Mi barbilla rozaba su coronilla, y sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas.

-No quiero una tortuga. Quiero al pequeño _Pongo._

-¿Pongo? No puedes ponerle un nombre, Nessie. No es tuyo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de mi hija.

-Pero le quiero y me quiere – repitió.

-¿No prefieres un perro de verdad? La próxima semana podemos ir a ver perros de verdad, lo prometo.

-Pero este es un perro de verdad – sollozó – Solo que es pequeño y no tiene mamá. Si lo dejo aquí, me extrañara como extraña a su mamá, y llorara mucho – las lágrimas siguieron recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Nessie…

-Por favor, _papá, _déjame quedarme con el pequeño Pongo.

Mi corazón comenzó una marcha enfebrecida, que amenazaba con explotar en mi pecho. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, impidiendo que el aire llegara a mis pulmones de la manera correcta.

_Papá._

Al fin lo había dicho. Miré la cara lastimosamente triste de mi hija, y supe que había caído ante sus encantos una vez más. Pero no me importaba nada en estos momentos. Era lo que tanto había esperado.

-¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito? – pregunté a la dependienta que me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.

Después de darle las tarjetas, cogí a Nessie entre mis brazos, estrechándola contra mi pecho. Quería detener el tiempo, y dejarlo en este momento.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo quedarme con Pongo? – sonrió.

-Supongo que sí – susurré sabiendo lo que me esperaba con su mamá.

El llanto de mi hija se incremento, y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Eres el mejor papá del mundo – gimió. Sentí la humedad correr por mi piel, mientras la estrechaba aun más – Seré buena por siempre y para siempre – Nessie temblaba. El perro temblaba. Y yo temía ponerme a temblar con tantas sensaciones juntas – Te quiero, papá – susurró.

Si no hacía algo rápido, estaba seguro que terminaría por llorar al igual que mi hija.

-Yo también te quiero, hija.

* * *

**¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Si Edward pudo aguantar el llanto, nosotras también podemos!**

**Asghf, ¿a quien intento engañar? :/ Lloré muchísimo cuando lo leí la primera vez en la versión original, cuando lo leí mientras lo adaptaba, mientras lo escribía, y mientras revisaba el escrito antes de publicarlo u.ú Agh, es que es tan bello 3: yo quiero un papá como Edward D: Quiero un Pongo T_T Ok no, no soy una chica de mascotas :3**

**Deben saber que éste capitulo es uno de los más cercanos al libro original (: Bueno, la parte Edward-Nessie. Amo ese fragmento de la lectura original, y creo que lo único que hice fue cambiarle los nombres de los personajes x) La parte de Alice-Bella-Boda, fue una variación mía :3 pero todo va de acuerdo a la versión original (: **

**Por cada Review, a Pongo le sale un pelito & Edward dejara de pensar que es patético! :3 **

**+Ellie J.**


	17. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 16

**EPOV**

La puerta principal se abrió después de unos breves toques con los nudillos. Nessie tenía a Pongo bajo un brazo, mientras que con su otra mano se mantenía afianzada a mí. Temblaba del mismo modo que el perrito lo había hecho en su perrera, al saber lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Bella en cuanto nos miró.

Sus ojos se paseaban entre Pongo, su hija, y por ultimo en mí. Mi hija se calló, dejando que todo el peso de la conversación recayera los adultos.

-Bueno, entramos a una tienda de mascotas, y…

-¡Oh no! – Exclamó Bella - ¿La dejaste entrar a una tienda de mascotas? La última vez que entramos, lloró tanto que vomitó.

-Esta vez no vomito.

-¿¡Es eso un chihuahua! – gritó apuntando a los brazos de su hija.

-Eso me dijo la dependienta, pero para mi es una rata sin pelos – me encogí de hombros.

-Devuélvelo.

-¡No, mami! Pongo es mío – chilló Nessie.

-¿Pongo? ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? – Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo sugerí que lo nombrara Jacob, pero no me escucho – sonreí. Ella me ignoró.

-Fabuloso. Pongo puede vivir con Edward.

-No puede vivir con papá, porque entonces solo lo veré los fines de semana, y no podre enseñarle a comportarse.

-¿A quien? ¿A Pongo o a tu papá?

-Eso no es gracioso, Bella.

-Lo sé, devuélvelo – repitió.

-Lo siento, pero no puede devolverse – me encogí de hombros – Ya tengo inclusive el acta de adopción.

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y frunció el ceño.

-Renesmee, entra a casa – musitó.

No tuvo que repetir la frase, antes de que mi hija entrara corriendo con Pongo entre brazos. Me lanzó una mirada angustiada, desapareciendo en el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios.

-Le he dicho por meses a esa niña que no podrá tener una mascota hasta que cumpla diez años – comenzó a decir pausadamente. La aparente calma que poseía me estaba alarmando – Te la llevas unas horas y regresa a casa con un perro sin pelo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento – contesté – Pero le he comprado muchas cosas, mira, ven.

-¡No me interesa todo lo que le compraste! – exclamó.

La tomé de la mano, cruzando por la acera hasta llegar a la cajuela del Volvo. Había desde un trasportín de color rosa, hasta galletitas, juguetes para perro, un cojín pequeño, libros de adiestramiento, y un suéter canino.

Le expliqué que yo llevaría a Pongo y a Nessie a clases de adiestramiento durante los fines de semana, y me comprometía a comprar su comida, y todo tipo de cosas que el chucho necesitara.

La discusión duro hasta que ella se rindió con un suspiro y me permitió estrecharla entre mis brazos.

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella aquel día, fue Alice la que me recibió del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola, Alice – sonreí. Sabía que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a la prometida de mi mejor amigo, pero pronto seríamos _familia_, y las atenciones son primero.

-¿Qué hay?

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, a aquella sala de estar que ya me resultaba tan familiar. Con sus cojines femeninos, y velas en pequeños vasos de vidrio, que llenaban la habitación de fragancias diferentes.

Me guió hasta la cocina donde Bella estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, con una enorme carpeta extendida sobre la mesa, y diferentes hojas regadas alrededor.

-Bella, Edward llegó – anunció Alice.

-Oh, hola Edward – sonrió, mirándome por unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada a la mesa.

Me coloqué detrás de ella, para examinar lo que tanto parecía interesarle. En las hojas esparcidas había diferentes ilustraciones de platillos de comida, flores, listas de vinos, cubertería, adornos de tul, pero sobre todo, listas y listas de menús, para todo tipo de ocasión.

-Vale, Alice, que te parece esto – dijo, captando la atención de su amiga – Comenzamos con un aperitivo de melón, y ensalada de coditos, bañado con una salsa agridulce, y vino blanco para acompañar.

-Ajá – contestó esta sin inmutarse, mientras veía una revista de vestidos de novia.

-Yo podría preparar la…

-Bella – la interrumpió – Creo que dejé esto muy en claro. No te quiero en la cocina – dijo muy pausadamente – Serás la dama de honor, no puedes estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Deja que los de Banquetes Heron se hagan cargo de todo.

-Pero, Alice…

-No hay peros, Bella – sentenció – A todo esto, Edward. ¿Ya fueron a escoger un traje con Jasper?

-Por Jasper no te preocupes, Alice. Tenemos todo bajo control.

Por la ultima semana, habíamos estado buscando en todas las tiendas existentes, un traje que convenciera a Jasper para utilizar en su camino al altar. Cuando me pidió que fuera su padrino de honor, no lo dude ni por un segundo. Pero si hubiera sabido lo indeciso que era, en lo que a ropa se refería, le hubiera dejado el puesto a otro con todo gusto.

Se había probado al menos treinta trajes, antes de encontrar un saco negro, con cola, que lo hacía ver de lo más elegante. En lo que a mí se refería, había escogido el primer traje que me probé.

Al parecer todos íbamos a participar en la boda. Bella sería la dama de honor, mientras mi pequeña Nessie sería, la pequeña dama de honor. Desfilaría por el pasillo antes de la novia, soltando pétalos de rosa sueltos a su paso.

-Vale, Edward. Confío en ti.

-Cuentas conmigo, Alice – sonreí.

Pase mis dedos por el cabello de Bella. Acariciando sus sienes, haciendo un fallido intento porque se relajara un poco de sus obligaciones de dama de honor.

-¿Dónde esta Nessie? – pregunté.

-Se esta cambiando, ahora sale – respondió, mientras seguía viendo las listas frente a ella.

-Bella, ¿Qué te parece este velo?

El resto de la conversación se derivo en cual sería el velo y el peinado perfecto para Alice. Demasiada esencia femenina estaba resultando agobiante. Nessie apareció en la entrada de la cocina, con una falda vaquera, y una blusa de tirantes donde aparecían un par de ponis corriendo hacia un arcoíris.

Pongo venía tras ella, con un collar rosa alrededor del cuello, y el suéter verde limón, abrigando su esquelético cuerpo.

-Hola, papá – sonrió.

Cada que hablábamos por teléfono, escuchaba la palabra de sus labios, y se supone que para estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado. Pero un escalofrío aun me recorría de arriba abajo al escucharla llamarme así.

-Hola, cariño.

Abrí mis brazos en su dirección, y la cogí en el aire, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla, antes de volver a dejarla sobre el suelo de cocina.

Era la primera vez que se quedaría a dormir en mi casa. Su maleta estaba en la sala, y el trasportín de Pongo, ya colgaba de mi brazo mientras salíamos por la acera. Dejé que se despidiera de Bella y Alice, adelantándome al coche para acomodar sus cosas.

Mi hija salió por la puerta principal, acompañada de su mamá, que en ese momento se inclinó para abrazarla. Se susurraron un par de cosas antes de que Nessie asintiera por la cabeza y caminara en mi dirección.

Si bien, no llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, no parecía estar demasiado triste. Era obvio que este sería un gran cambio para ella, tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que iría a algún lado sin su madre acompañándola.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no terminaran en un desastre.

-¿La próxima vez puedo traer mis patines de Ponis, papá?

Nessie estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos de detención del _Key Arena, _viendo entrenar al resto del grupo. Después de una breve discusión con mis entrenadores, había pedido el día libre para enseñar el lugar donde trabajo a mi hija.

Por un momento pensé que estaría asustada de ver a tantos hombres aplastándose contra las barreras, y destrozándose el uno al otro en simples entrenamientos. Pero ella había negado con la cabeza, asegurándome que había visto uno que otro partido.

Todos los chicos habían venido a saludarla en cuanto llegamos. Tenía el encanto de Bella, que hacía a todos regresar la mirada hacia ella cuando entraba en una habitación.

-¿Por qué todos tiran hacia el tío Jasper? – preguntó señalando hacia él.

-Porque el tío Jasper no debe dejar que el disco entre a la portería – expliqué.

Poco antes de que el entrenamiento terminara, caminamos por el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a los vestidores.

-Mira, Nessie. Aquí es donde nos preparamos antes de cada juego.

Las hileras de lockers rojos, se extendían a lo largo de aquella sala. Al fondo se veían las puertas de las regaderas, y uno que otro equipo aun sobre los banquillos. Los chicos no tardarían en venir, y tenía que mostrarle esto antes de que estuviera repleto de sudorosos hombre semidesnudos.

-¿Tu tienes un locker?

-Si – señalé uno de lado derecho – es ese.

-Yo tengo uno en la escuela – dijo mientras se sentaba en un banquillo – Mamá me ayudo a recortar muchas imágenes de ponis que pegue en la parte de adentro de la puerta. Siempre guardo un suéter extra, por si olvido llevar uno, o de pronto empieza a llover. Es rosa – sonrió – y tiene ponis.

-Vaya, debes enseñármelo un día.

-Claro, me lo regalo la tía Alice una navidad. Papá, ¿ahora Santa me traerá un regalo a tu casa y otro a la de mamá? – el hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla derecha.

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De que tan bien te portes a lo largo del año. ¿Crees que te mereces doble regalo?

-Si. Y creo que Pongo también se ha portado muy bien en el año. Pero el no puede escribirle una carta a Santa, porque tiene pesuñas – explicó – Yo le ayudaré a escribirla. Quiere un castillo rosa para perros, que tiene pequeños ponis en las paredes.

-De acuerdo, si Pongo se porta bien, apuesto a que recibirá su regalo.

Antes de que la conversación se derivara a Pongo y su comportamiento, escuchamos como todos los chicos caminaban por el pasillo.

-Hora de irnos, Nessie.

-Vale – cogió mi mano, mientras caminábamos afuera.

-Hey, _Muro_ – saludaban mis compañeros mientras pasábamos a su lado.

-Papá, ¿por qué te llaman _Muro?_

-¿Por qué crees?

-¿Por qué eres fuerte? – sonrió.

-Exacto – respondí a su sonrisa.

Antes de que saliéramos del túnel, uno de los entrenadores me alcanzó.

-Hey, Cullen. Eleazar Denali quiere hablar contigo antes de irte.

-No puedo, estoy con mi hija.

-Entonces ve a decírselo a su cara.

El entrenador se encogió de hombros, mientras se alejaba. Sabía que tenía que ir a ver a Eleazar, a pesar de que el panorama no pintaba muy bien. Cuando salimos a la pista, Jasper seguía entrenando a solas con el director de porteros, para afinar los últimos detalles. Me acerqué a él por las gradas.

-Jasper – le llamé - ¿Puedes quedarte con Nessie por un momento?

-Claro – sonrió.

-Cielo, te quedarás con el tío Jasper por unos minutos, mientras yo voy a ver a mi jefe, ¿vale?

-Si, papá.

-Hola, pequeña.

-Hey, tío Jasp.

Me alejé a grandes zancadas, viendo por unos segundos como Jasper se cargaba a Nessie a los hombros, y comenzaba a patinar por la pista.

Desanduve el camino recorrido, por el estrecho túnel hacia los vestuarios, desviándome en la primera puerta hacia la izquierda. Cruzando esa puerta, todo era diferente. Los arreglos estaban más detallados que en todo el estadio, y pareciera que esa oficina estaba fuera del edificio. Había pequeñas salitas de estar, con mesas de centro, para tomar el té. Al parecer todo fue adornado por Carmen, la nueva esposa de Eleazar.

Cuando su secretaria me recibió, me hizo pasar inmediatamente, diciendo que ya me estaba esperando con anticipación.

-Cierra la puerta – dijo Eleazar en cuanto entré.

El viejo empresario estaba sentado tras su escritorio de caoba, con una pila de papeles meticulosamente ordenados sobre él. Su laptop estaba abierta frente a él, y al lado, una humeante taza de café.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? – me ofreció, señalando una silla frente a su escritorio. La aparente amabilidad era desmentida por su ceño fruncido.

En cuanto vi su rostro cansado, supe por qué me había llamado. Me senté frente a él, y esperé.

-¿Cómo conoces a Isabella Swan?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la conozco?

-No estoy para estupideces, Edward – espetó.

Colocó una hoja frente a mí, que reconocí inmediatamente. Tenía copias idénticas en casa.

-Este papel me dice mucho.

Cogí el acta de nacimiento de Nessie, donde mi nombre aparecía en el lugar del padre. Después de largas sesiones en el juez, y haber tenido que involucrar a la niña en toda la problemática, las cosas estaban debidamente solucionadas. Me complacía aparecer como el padre de Nessie, pero odiaba que husmearan en mi vida.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

Eleazar agitó la mano, en un gesto de condescendencia.

-Eso no importa. ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, lo es. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

-Hace poco acompañé a Carmen a una de sus cenas benéficas, y vi a Bella. Parece ser que le va muy bien en eso de los banquetes, pero bueno, tu debes saberlo mejor que yo, ya que al parecer se conocen de maravilla – se encogió de hombros – hice algunas investigaciones, y mira la sorpresa que me llevé. Tienes una niña con Bella.

-Eso ya lo sabías. Como dijiste hace un momento, no estoy para estupideces, Eleazar. ¿Por qué no vas al grano y dejas de hacerme perder mi tiempo?

-Me gusta eso de ti, Edward. No te andas por las ramas – sonrió levemente, antes de regresar al semblante serio - ¿Tuviste relaciones con mi novia antes o después de que me dejara plantado en el altar como un viejo tonto y ridículo?

-Conocí a Bella después de que abandonara la boda. Nunca la había visto antes. Me pidió que le diera un aventón, y acepté. No llevaba vestido de novia.

-Pero lo averiguaste en algún momento.

-Si.

-Y aun así te acostaste con ella.

-Obviamente.

-Eres un jugador de hockey condenadamente bueno – musitó – Créeme que jamás me ha importado si piensas o no con la polla, pero cuando jodiste a Bella, me jodiste a mí.

El hecho de que el maldito viejo estuviera hablando de Bella como una mujer con la cual follar y después olvidar, me exaspero a niveles extremos. Pero reprimí mi cólera, para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.

-Aun no has ido al grano.

-Puedes tener tu carrera con los Espartanos, o puedes tener a Bella Swan. Pero no puedes tener ambos.

-¿Estas amenazándome con un traspaso?

-Solo si me fuerzas a hacerlo.

_Entonces puedes irte a la mierda_, pensé.

Pero en vez de decirlo, me levanté, y azoté la puerta al salir.

Me quité la camiseta, arrojándola sobre la pila de ropa sucia a un lado del lavabo, quedando solo en pantalones de deportes. Esparcí la crema de afeitar por mis mejillas, hasta llegar al mentón. Hace poco me había levantado, y tomado una ducha antes de que llegara Carlisle para conocer a Nessie. Cuando miré mi reflejo en el espejo, sonreí a la pequeña niña que me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Si quieres, puedes entrar a hablar conmigo.

La curiosidad se asomaba en sus ojos verdes, mientras caminaba a la cubierta de la taza. Tomó asiento a mi lado, inclinando su cabeza para ver mi rostro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me estoy afeitando – tomé el rastrillo, y comencé a deslizarlo por mi mejilla derecha.

-Mamá se rasura las piernas y las axilas – comentó mientras se levantaba para mirar de cerca – Cuando yo vaya en secundaria, también tendré pelos. ¿Crees que Pongo sea peludo, papá?

Mientras enjuagaba la cuchilla, negué con la cabeza.

-No, dudo mucho que esa rata algún día tenga cabello.

-¡Papá! – chilló – No le digas rata a Pongo.

-Vale, lo siento.

El ceño de mi hija se frunció en un adorable puchero. Acaricie la maraña de cabello, antes de deslizar el rastrillo por mi mejilla izquierda.

-Creo que deberías vestirte. El abuelito Carlisle estará aquí en cualquier momento.

Nessie agachó la cabeza para examinar su bata de dormir rosa con líneas moradas.

-¿Me puedes peinar?

Mierda. ¿Cómo se supone que puedo peinar a mi hija de seis años? Me tendió un cepillo, y volvió a sentarse sobre la taza.

-No sé hacerlo.

-Puedes hacerme una coleta – insistió – Es muy fácil. Tengo una amiga en el colegio que se llama Anni. A ella la peina su papá porque su mamá se murió en un accidente de coches. Creo que yo moriría si mama muere. Aunque claro, ahora no sería tan malo porque ya tengo papá, pero aun así, soy feliz con los dos. Solo falta que tengamos un bebe, y seamos una…

-¿Un bebé? – le interrumpí - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Nadie – se encogió de hombros – pero pensé que como ambos son amigos otra vez, podrían tener un bebé.

-No, cielo.

-Entonces mamá ira de nuevo con Jacob, y ellos si tendrán un bebé – chilló.

Enfoqué toda mi atención a ella otra vez.

-¿Jacob? ¿Tu mamá sigue viendo a Jacob?

-No. Pero escuche que le decía a la tía Ali que Jacob le había pedido_ 'boda'_.

-¿Matrimonio?

-Ajá, eso.

-¿Y qué dijo tu mamá?

-Que no – ladeó la cabeza – Pero si tú se lo pides, tendremos bebé – sonrió.

-No, nena, yo… - me aclaré la garganta – Tu mamá y yo, solo somos, ehh…

-Anda, papi, por favor – sollozó – Solo pregúntale, a ver que te dice. Yo le dije que como tú eras mi papá debía casarse contigo.

-¿Y que respondió ella?

-Que se lo esta pensando – sonrió – Pero tu puedes convencerla, ¿verdad? Si la besas, le gustarás más de lo que le gustaba Jacob.

Me aclaré la garganta ante la astucia de mi hija. Terminé de afeitarme, y enjuagué mi rostro con el agua cayendo del grifo abierto.

-¿Quieres que te haga una coleta, entonces? – pregunté hincándome en el piso.

-Si, pero primero desenreda los nudos – guió.

Después de unos minutos de pasar el cepillo por el cabello de Nessie, se había quedado en silencio, dejando pasar el tema de Bella, matrimonio y bebés.

-Nessie, creo que tienes comida en el pelo.

-Oh, probablemente sea pizza – respondió restándole importancia.

Reí entre dientes, mientras seguía con mi tarea. Cuando pensé que todo había pasado, hizo que me detuviera, y se levanto del asiento. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía, se giró, y rodeó mi cuello con sus bracitos.

-Yo no quiero otro papá que no seas tú.

Y supe que una vez más había caído bajo sus encantos.

* * *

**Buenas Buenas Buenas :D (?)**

**Antes de que se me olvide: Banquetes Heron es el verdadero nombre que le dan al negocio en el libro de Gibson x)**

**& esto me lleva a un review que recibí :D Bien, ahí decía que era una pésima adaptación & que debería apegarme más al libro & blablabla. Ya. Creo que cualquier persona que haga una adaptación puede hacer los cambios que considere necesario mientras no se salgan de la linea de la historia. Si, he alterado una que otra parte de la cronología, pero porque he de admitir que a veces Gibson iba & venía en muchos temas. No quise extenderme demasiado en algunos capitulos, y plasmé lo importante. Si, pueden llamarlo una adaptación-resumida, pero si tu ya leíste el libro & no te gusta como lo estoy adaptando, abstente de leerlo :) & lo digo de la manera más dulce que puedo, créanme x) & no, no me moleste con el Review. Pero creo que era necesario aclarar éste punto :D**

**En fiiiiiiiiiin, el siguiente capitulo es la BOOOOODA. Ya esta escrito, asi que para el fin de semana, creo que lo publicaré, si no es que antes :D Gracias por TOOOOODOS sus reviews & por aun seguir la historia. Son un amor de persona & se encontrarán un Edward con Pongo incluido :D -palabra de Girl Scout (?)-**

**Por cada Review, Eleazar Denali se irá al demonio (?) :D**

**-Ellie.**


	18. Los Grandotes de Rojo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 17

**BPOV**

-¿Qué opina de éste color? ¿Acaso no se le ve divino?

La voz chillona de aquel hombre estaba dándome dolor de cabeza. Siempre he sido respetuosa con las decisiones de las personas a mí alrededor. Cuando la gente discrimina a los homosexuales no hago más que negar con la cabeza, y objetar lo contrario. Pero en este momento no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellos.

Aquel modista de cabello negro con reflejos rosas, había montado todo su estudio en medio de mi sala. Esto de pruebas a domicilio no se me hacía tan buena idea después de todo.

Alice que ya había terminado con la prueba de su vestido, rió al ver mi ceño fruncido.

-Se ve divina – asintió.

-Mira, aquí le vamos a ceñir un poco más para que se realcen sus caderas – apretó la tela sobre mi cuerpo.

-Eh, no – intervine – creo que así se ve fantástico.

Dudaba mucho que algo '_ceñido a mis caderas'_ fuera una buena idea cuando del otro lado del altar, estaría Edward Cullen desempeñando su papel de Padrino de Honor. Edward Cullen con su deslumbrante sonrisa, sus labios gruesos, sus ojos verdes…

-¿Esta segura? – Preguntó Garrett – También podemos realzar sus pechos.

-No, no, no – chillé – así esta bien.

-Pero… - intentó discutir conmigo, pero dio un suspiro de rendición antes de comenzar – No me quiero ni imaginar cuando sea el día de su boda.

Cada que pensaba en boda, la única persona que aparecía en mi mente era Edward. Sabía que esperanzarme con un matrimonio de felicidad con él solo serviría para desilusionarme cuando mis sueños no se cumplieran. Aun así, siempre soñaba con tener una familia. Tal vez otro hermano o hermana para Nessie. Recibirlo con un beso y un abrazo de bienvenida cuando regresara de las temporadas de hockey. Despertar a su lado cada mañana de mi vida. Envejecer con él.

-Tierra llamando a Bella – dijo Alice.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas de acuerdo en llevar una chalina por encima del vestido?

El hermoso vestido que aun tenía puesto, era lila con incrustaciones en plateado. El strapple se ceñía a mis pechos, y mi cintura, cayendo libremente por mis piernas. Llegaba por debajo de los tobillos, y tenía solo un poco de tela por detrás para que marcara mis pasos sobre el altar.

-Claro – me encogí de hombros.

En estas dos semanas había acordado en todo lo que Alice eligiera. Era su boda, y ambas esperábamos que fuera la única. Las cosas tenían que salir a la perfección, porque no habría una oportunidad de mejorarlas. Mi mejor amiga sonrió mientras seguía discutiendo los últimos detalles de su vestido con Garrett.

Todos los pormenores estaban preparados. La banda de música que tocaría en el salón de hotel ya se había reunido con Jasper y Alice para acordar el repertorio. Los de catering Heron, habían enviado a Georganne Howard para afinar los últimos detalles del menú que habíamos creado y todas nuestras ideas habían sido respetadas. Aunque Alice quisiera estar con su prometido, la temporada de los Espartanos había comenzado, por lo que Jasper y Edward estaban en Boston para enfrentarse al equipo local.

La risa chillona de Garrett rompió mi burbuja otra vez, cuando comenzó a levantar sus cosas de la sala. Se acercó a mí, ayudándome a salir de aquel hermoso vestido, y dejándome solo en ropa interior. En un principió, como cualquier persona normal, me sentía un poco incomoda, estando semidesnuda frente a un hombre, pero cuando escuche a Garrett hablar sobre el '_paquete'_ de algunos actores de Hollywood, supe que no tenía ningún problema.

-¡Es hora, es hora, es hora, es hora!

Nessie entró corriendo a la sala, con Pongo bajo el brazo.

-¡Es hora, mami! – chilló.

Se sentó en el gran sofá frente a la televisión, con el control remoto entre sus manos. Después de hacer zapping por unos segundos, encontró el ESPN. Las voces de los comentaristas se escuchaban por las bocinas amplificadoras instaladas en el estéreo –que por supuesto no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero que cuando regresé de trabajar, Edward ya había preparado para que Nessie escuchara mejor las películas-.

-Vaya, una gran fanática del hockey, ¿eh? - dijo Garrett viendo a mi hija.

-Ni te lo imaginas – suspiré.

Desde el primer partido de los Espartanos que se había jugado en el Key Arena, no se había perdido ni uno solo. Al parecer los genes de su padre al fin hacían efecto sobre ella, que se estremecía con cada golpe, y cada punto que anotaban desde ambos bandos.

Cuando pensaba que nadie la escuchaba, susurraba cosas como '_Te quiero, papa. Tu puedes.'_, mientras apretaba a Pongo sin despegar los ojos del televisor. Después de cada partido, corría al teléfono para localizar a Edward en su celular, tan solo para escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien.

-_Démosle la bienvenida al equipo visitante, los Espartanos de Seattle – _dijo el locutor por encima del ruido de los fanáticos en el estadio – _guiados por su capitán, Edward 'Muro' Cullen, están atravesando las puertas laterales hacia el centro de la pista. _

-¡Vamos, Muro! – gritó mi hija, haciendo que Pongo diera un brinco entre sus brazos.

-¿Su papá es fanático del '_Muro'_? – preguntó el modista a mi lado.

-Si, algo así – reí.

-Su papá _es_ el '_Muro_' – respondió Alice.

Garrett abrió mucho los ojos antes de mirarme de arriba abajo.

-Que yo sepa aun esta soltero, así que ten cuidado, porque tienes competencia – me guiñó un ojo.

Una sonrisa se asomaba de mis labios cuando negué con la cabeza, y me reuní con mi hija en el sofá. Alice terminó de afirmar los detalles con Garrett, antes de despedirlo en la puerta principal, y tomar asiento en el piso para ver a su prometido entre los tres postes.

Nessie se acomodó entre mis brazos para ver a su papá patinar por la pista, estrellando a un hombre contra la barrera lateral.

-Dale, papi – susurró mi hija.

-Tu papá es un cabrón, Nessie – dijo Alice, con su espalda recargada al sofá donde estábamos – Ese pobre chico no le había hecho nada.

-Tía Ali, no te metas con papá – espetó mi hija – Debe cuidar al tío Jasper de la cosa negra que se mete a su casita.

-¿Qué casita?

-La portería – expliqué.

En los últimos días, Nessie había comprendido un poco mejor el objetivo de los partidos, pero creaba nombres diferentes para identificar todos los elementos. Cuando hablaba con su papá, le explicaba a su manera que le había parecido el partido, y Edward no hacía el menor esfuerzo por corregirla, disfrutando de esos momentos con su hija.

Cuando un jugador del equipo contrario, barrió las defensas de los Espartanos, y anotó por la línea de la lateral, burlando a Jasper, Alice se interesó un poco más en el juego.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! – le gritó al televisor.

-Alice, Nessie esta aquí – le recordé.

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza, intentando respirar hondo para no enojarse con el jugador de Boston.

Los Espartanos tenían la posesión del disco otra vez, cuando salieron de puerta aquella vez. Edward se filtró entre dos jugadores para recibir el disco, cerca de la barrera lateral. Uno de los jugadores que había burlado antes, patinó hasta él, que aun permanecía en la orilla y lo estrelló contra el plexiglás.

Edward cayó sobre el hielo, mientras un pitido interrumpía el partido, y el jugador que lo había estrellado patinaba hasta las bancas de detención. Nessie dejó de respirar entre mis brazos, y alcancé a ver como una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-Papá – susurró.

Edward permaneció tendido por un par de segundos, antes de levantarse con la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros, y patinar al centro de la pista, para cobrar la falta.

-Esta bien, no le pasó nada – sonreí intentando convencerme a mí, mas que a mi hija - ¿Lo ves? Esta patinando otra vez.

En ese momento, el sonido del teléfono nos hizo despegar la vista del televisor al mismo tiempo.

-Voy yo – dije levantándome.

Alice y Nessie siguieron viendo el partido, mientras yo caminaba al teléfono que estaba cerca de la cocina. Lo cogí al tercer timbrazo.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola, Bella_ – respondió Edward del otro lado de la línea.

**EPOV**

Las luces de la ciudad resplandecían por los ventanales del hotel. Los edificios se alzaban imponentes por las calles de Boston, dando sus visitantes un panorama de luces quebrando la oscuridad de la noche.

Estaba en la ciudad más importante de Massachusetts, pero mi corazón permanecía del otro lado del país, en una pequeña casa en Seattle. Con sus adornos femeninos, y cortinas de raso color melón.

Después del partido, sabía que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Le pedí a Jasper que me acompañara al centro de la ciudad, y en el camino le expliqué mis planes. Cuando terminé, éste me abrazo por unos segundos. Al separarse, me tomó de los hombros y me miró a los ojos para decirme: _'Te felicito, por que sé que estas profundamente enamorado, y tu decisión es la correcta'_.

Quería una familia. Quería vivir con mi hija, pero principalmente, quería vivir con ella. Despertar a su lado cada mañana. Saber que esa hermosa mujer que estrechaba entre mis brazos era mía. Que jamás podría pertenecer a nadie más, porque nadie más la amaba de la manera en la que yo lo hacía.

Tomé el teléfono de la mesita de noche, y llamé a la recepción. Después de unos minutos, la señorita me comunicó con las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

_-¿Hola?_ – respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Bella.

Escuchar su voz era todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Una sonrisa desfiló por mis labios. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba. Y no solo en este momento. Por el resto de mi vida.

-¿_Edward_?

-No, Eleazar Denali – reí.

-_No es gracioso, Edward._

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo siento.

-_¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces? Nessie, Alice y yo estamos viendo el partido por ESPN._

Me tendí sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando.

-En la costa oeste transmiten el partido diferido. Hace dos horas que terminó.

-_Oh, ¿y que tal les fue?_

-Ganamos. Tres a uno.

-_¡Fabuloso! Las chicas se alegraran de oírlo. Sobre todo Nessie que esta viéndote desde la sala._

-¿Y qué opina?

_-Bueno, lloró un poco cuando el grandote de rojo te derribó. Pero se le pasó en cuanto volviste a patinar. Ahora ya esta bien. Creo que le gusta verte jugar. Puede que sea algo genético._

El grandote de rojo era el jugador de Boston.

-¿Y a ti? – la expectación creció mientras esperaba su respuesta. No sé por qué ésta era tan importante para mí, pero lo era.

-_No me gustan los deportes. Tú sabes eso_ – rió – _Pero cuando juegan los Espartanos, no veo el hockey. Veo a un jugador en específico._

Reí entre dientes. Su voz solo me hacía recordar su cuerpo desnudo, posado sobre aquel sillón.

-Seth Clearwater estará muy emocionado de saber eso – dije refiriéndome al novato – Cree que eres una mujer muy guapa.

-_Vaya, gracias._

-Estuve a nada de partirle la cara después de eso – sonreí.

-_Edward _– a pesar de que quiso sonar seria, una risita se escapó de sus labios.

-Tengo entradas para el juego de este domingo. Quiero que Nessie y tu estén ahí.

-_¿El domingo después de la boda?_

-Si, ¿tienen planes?

_-No, estaremos ahí._

Sonreí.

-El lenguaje puede ser un poco altisonante – advertí.

-_Intentare cubrir los oídos de Nessie lo mejor posible _– rió – _Quien por cierto, ya esta a mi lado, queriendo quitarme el teléfono._

-Bella, espera… – dije antes de que se alejara del auricular.

_-¿Si?_

_Te amo. _

No, no podía decírselo por teléfono. Definitivamente no quería que la primera vez lo escuchara a kilómetros de distancia, sin que yo pudiera ver sus ojos, o estrecharla, y probarle la veracidad de mis palabras.

-Te extraño – susurré mientras apretaba la pequeña caja negra dentro de mi bolsillo.

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA (:**

**Oh si, oh si. Edward ama a Bella! Bella ama a Edward! & Nessie ama… sus ponis xD **

**Por ahí arribita decía 'Georganne Howard' que es la encargada de los Banquetes Heron :3 Quienes ya leyeron la versión original de S.I. sabrán la magia de todo esto :'D Georganne es la verdadera protagonista del libro :3 Banquetes Heron, es lo que aquí llamamos 'Banquetes Brandon' & Mae Heron, es Alice Brandon :B Ambas son divinas, & las amo! & aww, John Kowalsky es el Muro x3 & AGH ES HERMOSO, PERFECTO & LO AMO! (LLLLLL) Amo a todos los hombres de los libros de Gibson :/ Son tan mojadoramente-violables ): En fin, también los hombres de Cassandra Claire & Stephanie Meyer no se quedan atrás, & todos tienen el nombre de Pescadini Cacahuate & mío en sus nalguitas (: Ya había explicado esto, no? D:**

**Estoy aprovechando mis primeras semanas sin mucha tarea de prepa D: ya me faltan tres o cuatro capítulos para acabar :3 Sé que este estuvo chiquito, pero tenía que dejar en claro lo que estaba pasando entre estos dudes para pasar a lo siguiente :B **

**La boda de Alice es el siguiente capitulo! :3 & agh, es tan bello :'D En fin, gracias por los RR's (: Váyanse despidiendo de esta historia, porque queda muy poco para que termine u.ú**

**¿Reviews?**

**-EllieJ.**


	19. Entre Sacos de Diseñador

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

* * *

Capitulo 18

**BPOV**

Cuando Nessie comenzó a caminar por el estrecho pasillo rumbo al altar, parecía que había nacido para ser la pequeña dama de honor. Sus pasos eran seguros, mientras avanzaba al compás del teclado, lanzando pétalos de rosas blancas a los lados. La pequeña canasta en la que éstas descansaban, estaba adornada con tul blanca, que se perdía entre sus guantes de color rosa.

Las mangas abombadas del vestido, le rozaban los delgados hombros, se ceñía a su cintura, y caía libremente hasta sus pantorrillas. Aquellos rizos casi rubios, estaban entretejidos con lindas lilas a lo largo de su cabeza.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mi pequeña hija me dedico una sonrisa, donde se asomaba el hueco del diente de leche que acababa de perder anoche. Después desvió la mirada, y le sonrió al hombre que permanecía del otro lado del altar.

Con su traje _Hugo Boss _azul marino, y su camisa granate, Edward Cullen llamaba la atención de cualquiera. Su imponente figura, enfundada en aquel traje de gala, parecía tan fuera de lugar como un Porche 911 dentro de un granero.

Nessie llegó a mi lado. Alzó un par de dedos y los meneó en dirección a su padre, que le respondió el saludo con una tierna sonrisa.

La marcha nupcial embargó la estancia, haciendo que todos los presentes centraran la atención en la hermosa mujer que esperaba bajo el umbral de las puertas dobles.

Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga, era la novia más hermosa que había tenido oportunidad de ver. El vestido de raso blanco, se amoldaba perfectamente a todas y cada una de sus curvas. Haciendo que el amplio faldón que se desplegaba por sus piernas, le hiciera ver más alta, y delgada. Aquel rebelde cabello negro, seguía igual que siempre bajo el delgado velo que rozaba sus hombros desnudos y se perdía entre las capas de falda por debajo del corsé.

Sin acompañante que la tomara del brazo, como ella lo había decidido, Alice recorrió el pasillo hacia el altar, con los ojos brillándole como el pavimento mojado después de una tormenta. Tenía ese brillo peculiar, que hacía ver a las novias como las mujeres más hermosas. La expectación, emoción y eterno amor que profesaban por las personas que la esperaban al final del recorrido, era la razón de sus sonrisas, sus pensamientos y su respiración.

Mientras toda la atención estaba centrada en la novia, me di la oportunidad de inspeccionar al novio. Jasper se veía extremadamente elegante en aquel traje de punto negro, con un poco de cola por detrás. Pero no era su aspecto lo que me interesaba. Ansiaba ver su reacción al verla a ella. Lo que vi en su rostro fue lo que me convenció de que ambos estaban tomando la decisión correcta. Sus labios se curvaron en una involuntaria sonrisa en cuanto la vio venir, y parecía que lo único que ansiaba era abrirse paso por la distancia que los separaba, para envolverla entre sus brazos. Era indudable que se amaban, y era totalmente explicable las razones por las que Alice se enamoró tan rápido de él.

Cuando Alice pasó por mi lado, me sonrió levemente antes de colocarse a lado de su prometido y futuro esposo, Jasper.

-Queridos hermanos… - comenzó a decir el padre frente a la congregación.

Uno de mis peores temores, era que Nessie se aburriera durante la ceremonia y comenzara a inquietarse como solía hacerlo en situaciones como esta. Pero por el contrario; mi hija me demostró que estaba creciendo, y madurando a pasos agigantados cuando se quedo quieta en su sitio, sosteniendo su canasta entre las dos manos, y prestando atención a las palabras que salían de aquel representante religioso.

Al enfocar mi mirada en el hombre que permanecía del lado del novio, supe que él quería algo. Edward me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas, recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con sus ojos verdes. Era increíble como una simple mirada suya podía sonrojarme a niveles extremos.

Intente depositar toda mi atención en la ceremonia, pero era demasiado consciente de su presencia. De la manera en que me había visto, y más importante: qué habría visto en mí. El vestido lila, no había sufrido modificaciones desde la prueba hace dos días. Garrett había respetado mi decisión de '_no ceñir'_ el vestido, y la tela de éste ondulaba libremente por mis tobillos. Alice había descartado el uso de la chalina de último momento, por lo que mis hombros quedaban al descubierto. Apretaba el ramo de rosas rojas en mí delante.

Poco antes de que la ceremonia terminara, las mujeres en las primeras filas de lado de Jasper, comenzaron a sollozar, y musitar cosas en silencio con suma emoción. Cuando el sacerdote les declaró marido y mujer, todas se soltaron a chillar en voz alta, mientras el apuesto recién casado estrechaba a Alice entre sus brazos, y sus labios se encontraban a mitad de camino. Se veían deslumbrantes, y parecía que nada en este mundo podía arruinar la burbuja de felicidad en la que se encontraban actualmente.

Nessie se acercó a su padre, y le tomó de la mano, mientras salíamos los tres detrás de los novios hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

-Toma, mami – me tendió la canasta, y se recargó en el pecho de su padre. Con un suspiro agrego: – Estoy cansada.

-¿Por qué no se van en mi coche hacia la recepción? – propuso Edward cuando estábamos afuera.

A lo lejos alcancé a ver como la madre de Jasper se abría paso entre todos los invitados para abrazar a Alice, dándole la bienvenida a la familia.

-No podemos irnos hasta que Randall saque las fotos.

-¿Quién?

-Randall. El fotógrafo que Alice contrato – expliqué.

-¿Este Randall es amigo del modista?

Reí al recordar el encuentro entre Edward y Garrett.

-Se podría decir que si.

-Mier… - se interrumpió a mitad de grosería al ver el ceño fruncido de su hija – Lo siento.

Nessie asintió con la cabeza y se reacomodo contra Edward.

-Mamá, quiero irme.

-Debemos esperar un par de minutos, cariño.

-¿Estas segura que no quieren venir en mi coche?

-No, gracias – sonreí – traje el propio.

-Si, lo sé. Pero Eleazar estará en la recepción. Imaginé que tal vez no querrías llegar sola.

Edward miró a su hija que permanecía absorta mirando las grietas sobre las escaleras que descendían a la avenida principal, ajena a toda la conmoción que se desarrollaba a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Lo sabe?

No hubo necesidad de palabras claves. Ambos veíamos a nuestra hija.

-Si.

-¿Qué tal se lo tomo?

Alcancé a ver como Edward se encogía de hombros, haciendo una mueca antes de contestar.

-Se lo tomo bastante bien. Ya pasaron siete años. Era hora de que lo superara.

-Oh, vale. Iré en mi coche. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento – sonreí.

-Cuando quieras – al mirar su sonrisa torcida, supe que ya no hablábamos de la transportación – Cualquier cosa. Solo llámame – me guiñó un ojo.

-Lo pensaré – contesté con una risita.

Unos minutos más tarde, el fotógrafo comenzó a llamar a todos para la sesión. Primero seríamos los padrinos, e invitados por parte de la novia. Nos situó a todos en lo alto de las escaleras, en dos largas hileras, con los hombres detrás de las mujeres.

Nessie fue colocada a un lado de Alice, mientras que yo estaba cerca de los extremos, con Edward a mis espaldas. Odiaba como él podía parecer tan sereno cuando yo era un manojo de nervios con solo tenerlo cerca.

-¡Quiero ver sonrisitas felices! – chilló Randall que ajustaba el trípode frente a él.

Cuando miró a través de la cámara, nos hizo señales de que nos juntáramos un poco más.

-¡Vamos, sonrisitas felices! – exclamó.

-Hey, Jasper – dijo Edward entre dientes - ¿Acaso este fotógrafo esta relacionado con el tipo que cantaba canciones para niños?

-¿El que usaba sombreros ridículos y bailaba alrededor de paisajes extraños?

-Si. Solía hablar de arbolitos felices y mierda de ésa.

-¡Papa! – Susurró Nessie con fuerza – Dijiste una palabrota.

-Lo siento, cariño.

-¿Pueden todos decir '_noche de bodas'_? – pidió Randall desde su posición.

-¡Noche de bodas! – gritó Nessie con una enorme sonrisa mostrando el diente faltante.

Alice giró el rostro para mirarme, y ambas reímos.

-La pequeña dama lo hace bien. ¿Qué hay de los demás? – Chilló el fotógrafo – ¡Quiero ver fe-fe-fe-felicidad! – canturreó.

-Santo Dios – susurraron tras de mí.

-Joder, ¿de donde sacaste a éste tipo, amor? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Me lo recomendó el modista – respondió mi mejor amiga.

-Ahh, eso lo explica todo.

Sentí como un brazo aprisionaba mi cintura, pegándome a su solido pecho. La risa por los comentarios de Jasper murió automáticamente en mis labios, cuando sentí su mano recorriendo mi vientre, apretándome a su cuerpo. Edward se inclinó y susurró sobre mi oído:

-Di '_patata'_.

Deje de respirar por unos segundos, sintiendo su aliento cerca de mi oído, y las partes sensibles de mi cuello.

-Patata – dije débilmente, y el flash de la cámara se disparo. Fabuloso, saldría más tonta de lo normal.

-Gracias, chicos – exclamó Randall – Ahora la familia del novio.

Los músculos de Edward se tensaron en sus brazos. Después de unos segundos, soltó su agarre sobre mí, y dio un paso atrás.

Cuando me giré para buscar una explicación, me dedico otra de sus sonrisas torcidas dejándome sin aliento. Nessie se acercó a nosotros, y ya no hubo tiempo para nada.

-Vamos chicas, hora de irnos a la recepción – Edward puso una mano en mi cintura, y tomó a su hija de la otra.

-Quiero un poco de eso verde, mami.

Nessie apuntó a uno de los recipientes con ensalada greca que adornaba la larga mesa del banquete. Serví un poco en el plato que estaba preparando para ella, y agregué un muslo de pollo.

-¿Dónde esta papá? – preguntó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

Mi hija que apenas y si pasaba el metro veinte de estatura, se le dificultaba localizar a su padre entre toda la multitud de hombres altos y musculosos que se identificaban como jugadores de hockey. Su cabello atrapó un destello de luz, y pude localizarlo cerca de unos floreros con Emmett McCartney y el novato que había visto aquel día en su casa.

-Esta con sus amigos – expliqué – Vamos.

Le tome de la mano, mientras ella sostenía su plato. Pudimos abrirnos paso a través de la multitud, hasta llegar a Edward, que nos miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

Extendió los brazos para Nessie que dejo el plato de comida a un lado, y se fundió en el abrazo de su padre. Edward la levanto del suelo, colocándola sobre su hombro para que quedara a la altura de todos esos hombres.

-Chicos, supongo que recuerdan a mi hija. Nessie Cullen.

Nessie sonrió a la mayor parte de los hombres alrededor. Emmett alargó la mano hacia ella, y le beso tiernamente los nudillos.

-Como olvidar a una niña tan linda.

Con una risita tonta, mi hija se sonrojó y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su padre.

-Ella es Bella – me presentó Edward, rodeando mi cintura con el brazo libre.

-He tenido la oportunidad de conocer a algunos de ustedes – sonreí aunque solo recordaba a Emmett.

-Él es Emmett McCartney – dijo Edward señalándolo – Ese de ahí es Paul Walker, y Embry Call. Supongo que recuerdas a Seth Clearwater.

Seth me sonrió y alargó la mano para estrechar la mía.

-Un gusto volver a verte.

-El gusto es mío – contesté.

El agarre de Edward se intensificó un poco más.

-No sabia que tenías una hija, '_Muro'_.

Cuando Paul Walker hablo, toda la atención se centró en él. Su ojo estaba totalmente morado e inflamado por un golpe que probablemente había recibido durante el último juego. Nessie lo miró fijamente esperando el momento correcto para lanzar la pregunta.

-¿Qué le paso a su ojo, señor Walker?

-Uno de los jugadores de Boston lo acorralo contra una esquina y le atestó un buen golpe – respondió Edward – No te preocupes, se lo merecía – agregó cuando vio el miedo en el rostro de su hija.

-Tal vez no debiste haber hecho tropezar a Ricci metiéndole el stick – dijo Jasper que en ese momento se acercaba al grupo con Alice agarrada de su brazo, le dio un apretón a Paul en el hombro.

-Ricci rompió mi muñeca la temporada pasada – argumentó él en su defensa.

Con ese último comentario la conversación se centró en quienes habían sido los hombres con más fracturas de la temporada pasada. Solo podía escuchar de desgarros, y huesos rotos, y por más mórbida que pareciera la conversación, más interesante me resultaba. La curiosidad me hacía girar la cabeza por la estancia preguntándome cuantos de los hombres que hoy lucían sacos de diseñador no habían estado hospitalizados después de los partidos.

Nessie se estremecía con las cifras que lanzaban aquellos jugadores de hockey. Acunó el rostro de su padre entre sus dos manos, forzándolo a que girara la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Te lastimaron los grandotes de rojo, papi?

-¿A mi? – Negó con la cabeza - No. Para nada.

Todos sabían que Edward mentía. Pero nadie argumentó nada mientras le aseguraba lo contrario a su hija.

Nessie lo abrazó, y besó sus mejillas comprobando que todo estuviera en orden.

-Te quiero, papi – susurró cerca de su oído.

-Yo te quiero a ti, hermosa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Nessie? – preguntó Seth una vez que padre e hija se separaron.

-Siete – respondió – Voy en primer año, y me gusta mi cole. Ahora que me apellido Cullen soy de las primeras de la lista, porque antes me apellidaba Swan y estaba muy por detrás. Todos en la escuela saben que soy hija del _Muro_, y saben que me compró un perrito que se llama Pongo. Es pequeño. Y no tiene mucho cabello, pero yo lo quiero mucho. Juega conmigo a los ponis, pero a veces se le enfrían demasiado las orejas. Le hice un gorrito – sonrió.

-Color purpura – agregó Alice.

-Parece el gorro de los tontos – reí.

-¿Cómo se lo pones? – preguntó su padre.

-Lo sujeta con las rodillas – contesté.

Edward miró a su hija.

-¿Te sientas encima de Pongo?

-Si, papá, pero a él le gusta – le aseguró.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder a eso, el cantante de la banda de música, se apropió del micrófono para comenzar la función.

-Muy buenas tardes, señoras y señores. Para la primera canción, Alice y Jasper quiere ver a todos sus invitados en la pista de baile.

-Papá – le llamó Nessie por encima de las primeras notas de música – Quiero un poco de pastel.

-¿Qué dice tu mamá?

-Que sí - respondió mi hija sin consultarme. Rodé los ojos. Al fin y al cabo siempre se salía con las suyas.

Edward se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa, para susurrar en mi oído:

-Vamos al buffet. ¿Vienes?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No te muevas de aquí, enseguida regresamos – dijo antes de perderse en la multitud.

**EPOV**

-¿Puedes darme un poco de eso rojo? – preguntó mi hija señalando las rosas adornando el pastel.

Uno de los ayudantes del buffet asintió con una sonrisa, cumpliendo sus antojos. Le tendió el pedazo de torta, con una cuchara.

-Gracias – dije.

-¿Quieres un poco, papá?

-No, cariño, come.

Enfoque mi mirada a donde habíamos estado hace unos minutos. Aun había ahí algunos de mis compañeros de equipo, y los novios. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de Bella. Comencé a divagar por la habitación, hasta localizarla en medio de la pista de baila, junto al cuerpo de Seth Clearwater. Sin duda alguna, ese hijo de puta se había ganado una paliza a pulso.

Cargué a Nessie entre mis brazos, para que nos fuera más fácil caminar por la abarrotada sala. Todos los invitados de Jasper y Alice charlaban con una copa ondulando entre sus manos. Empuje a unos cuantos a mi paso, pidiendo disculpas a diestra y siniestra.

-Nessie, quédate con los tíos por un momento.

Alice extendió la mano hacia mi hija cuando llegamos a su altura, mientras hablaba hasta por los codos de la gente de la fiesta, y sus atuendos.

-No nos des un espectáculo, Edward – advirtió Jasper.

-Jamás – respondí vagamente.

Esa sería una promesa que no podría cumplir si seguía viendo al novato rodear la cintura de _mi mujer._

Me abrí paso por las parejas que giraban en la abarrotada pista de baile. Sin perder de vista a Bella, me coloqué a lado de ellos, posando la mano sobre el hombro de mi compañero de equipo. No era un gesto amistoso. Estaba apretándolo como si mi vida se fuera en ello para hacerle saber que no estaba de acuerdo con la estupidez de mierda a la que estaba jugando.

-¿Me permites? – susurré lo más calmado que pude.

-Lo siento, _Muro_, pero la señorita Swan me prometió un baile.

-Ya, y a mi me vale un carajo – sonreí – Piérdete, Clearwater.

Se separó un poco de Bella, aun rodeándola de la cintura.

-Creo que aquí la decisión no es tuya, Cullen.

Bella que podía oler los problemas y la tensión en el aire, apretó cariñosamente el brazo de su compañero de baile.

-Está bien, Seth. Le otorgaré un baile a Edward.

El jugador de hockey miró a Bella, y después regreso la mirada a mí.

-Eres un cabrón, Cullen.

-Si, pues demandame – respondí mientras lo veía desaparecer entre la gente.

Rodeé a la mujer frente a mí, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo en un abrazo férreo para no soltarla jamás. Ahora sabía que podría pasar el resto de mi vida solo observándola. Su mirada, sus sonrojos, sus labios. Era perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Eres una mala persona, Edward Cullen.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque Seth Clearwater me había pedido este baile de manera muy amable. Es lo único que aceptaré de el, y ni siquiera eso pudo conseguir.

Ambos reímos entre dientes.

-Es un maldito cerdo comunista. Mantente alejada de él.

Bajo las tenues luces titilantes de la estancia, aprecié el ceño fruncido de Bella.

-Pensé que era tu amigo.

-Lo era.

-¿Qué ha sucedido para que deje de serlo?

-Ambos queremos lo mismo. Pero el no lo va a conseguir – sonreí.

-¿Oh, y tu sí? – obviamente ella había captado el doble sentido de mis palabras, porque la voz con la que salió esta ultima frase estaba enronquecida.

-Por supuesto.

Sin poder esperar más, incliné mi rostro hacia ella. "_Puedes tener tu carrera con los Espartanos, o puedes tener a Bella Swan. Pero no puedes tener ambos". _Las palabras de Eleazar Denali aun retumbaban en mi mente. Mientras los dulces labios de Bella se amoldaban a mi boca hambrienta de ella, mi carrera como capitán de los Espartanos corría como una película frente a mis ojos. Sabía que Eleazar estaba en esa fiesta, y en esa misma habitación. Cuando llegamos, había alcanzado a vislumbrarlo con su traje de cachemir, de la mano de su despampanante esposa. Profundicé un poco más el beso, penetrando su boca con mi ávida lengua, ganándome un pequeño suspiro de su parte. Sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos. Ya no bailábamos, nos besábamos al ritmo de nuestras respiraciones, balanceándonos sobre los talones que rogaban por permanecer estáticos en un solo lugar. Lo que en realidad quería era estar en un cuarto oscuro, donde pudiera tumbarla sobre una cama, y hacerla mía. Mía de verdad. No solo tener una larga, dura y sudorosa sesión de sexo. Hacerle el amor. Demostrando que cada latido de mi corazón, cantaba Bella Swan a su paso.

Nos separamos cuando nuestras respiraciones eran demasiado erráticas para continuar.

-¿Dónde esta Nessie? – susurró con la voz ronca.

-Con Alice.

-Apuesto que esta muerta de cansancio – repuso, recargando su frente en mi hombro.

Acaricié su espalda de arriba abajo con la punta de mis dedos, mientras tomaba su mano que reposaba sobre mi brazo.

-Llevémosla a casa – musité – Quiero pasar la noche contigo. Despertar a tu lado por la mañana. Quiero _estar_ contigo, Bella.

Nuestras miradas se encontraran una fracción de segundo antes de que asintiera con la cabeza. Un brillo en sus ojos, se expandió por sus facciones. Su rostro de por sí hermoso, fue una mascara de incrédula alegría y felicidad.

-Vale – sonrió – Iré por los abrigos.

-Deja, ya lo hago yo. Ve con la niña.

Asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que nos separáramos, acuné su rostro entre mis manos, besando sus labios levemente.

Ella sonrió mientras se deshacía de mi abrazo, caminando entre la multitud en busca de nuestra hija.

Caminé en sentido opuesto, hacia los armarios donde estarían los abrigos que estaba buscando. Le entregué los boletos al chico de guardia, que duró menos de un minuto adentro, para regresar con dos grandes abrigos femeninos.

-Gracias – sonreí.

La multitud comenzaba a dispersarse mientras caminaba hacia Bella. Sin embargo, ella no esta sola. El brillo en su rostro había decaído por completo, dando paso a la angustia, y el… ¿miedo?

Enfoqué mí mirada un poco más, para saber con quien hablaba junto a la fuente de champagne. El cabello cano. El saco de diseñador. La imponente altura de hombre de negocios.

Solo podía ser una persona.

El encuentro había ocurrido antes de que yo estuviera ahí para impedirlo. Por el rostro de Bella cualquiera podría deducir que no era agradable. Solo ver su semblante afectado, fue suficiente para avanzar hacia ellos. Aunque algo me hizo dudar. Ellos tenían antiguos asuntos que arreglar.

Bella tenía que enfrentar la otra parte de su pasado.

La que se refería a Eleazar Denali.

* * *

**PORQUE SE LO MERECEN! Doble capitulo! (: YEEEY!**

**¿Reviews?**

**-EllieJ.**


	20. Recuerdos que parecían olvidados

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de ésta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Simplemente Irresistible es una historia de la increíble Rachel Gibson, y yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.

Capitulo 19

**BPOV**

El hombre con el que había estado a punto de casarme, había cambiado muy poco en estos siete años. Siempre podría recordarlo con los trajes de diseñador como en este preciso momento estaba frente a mí.

Me inspeccionó de arriba abajo, con un clásico gesto de desprecio.

-Hola, Eleazar – sonreí amablemente.

-Vaya, Bella. Parece que tienes el descaro de venir a saludarme después de todo – sus facciones se endurecieron – Pensé que no lo harías.

-Han pasado siete años y he seguido adelante con mi vida.

Era más que obvio que no lo había superado. Como siempre Edward Cullen mintió cuando dijo que Eleazar se había tomado lo de Nessie bastante bien; y como una chica ingenua, le creí.

-Fue fácil para ti. No lo fue para mí – respondió, mirando hacia todos lados. Con el gesto de una persona a la que no le interesa la conversación en la que se ve envuelta.

-Siento lo que sucedió y el dolor que te causé – murmuré - Intenté decirte la noche antes de la boda que tenía dudas, pero tú jamás me escuchabas – chillé. Di un respiro para continuar – No te estoy culpando, sólo te explico cómo me sentía. Era joven e inmadura y lo siento mucho – sonreí a medias, al fin podía decirle de frente lo que hace años jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer – Espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas.

-Cuando se congele el infierno – susurró.

Por primera vez en mi vida, la cólera de Eleazar Denali, me daba idénticamente igual.

-Es una lastima que no puedas aceptar mis disculpas – ladeé la cabeza – Aunque te diré que realmente no me importa. Mi vida esta llena de personas a las que amo, y soy increíblemente feliz.

-Eres tan ingenua – se burló con una ronca risa – Edward jamás te elegirá a ti por encima del equipo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera sopesar sus palabras, Eleazar se marchó al encuentro de su nueva esposa.

**EPOV**

-Nessie, las cosas no funcionan así – expliqué una vez más – No puedes ponerte un apodo por ti sola.

-Pero yo quiero ser Nessie_ 'El Poni' _Cullen – chilló media dormida.

Cubrí sus hombros con mi chaqueta mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos. Bella avanzaba por el estacionamiento, con su chamarra entre las manos. Se había quedado un poco relegada, para despedirse propiamente de su mejor amiga.

-Mi amor, alguien debe de comenzar a llamarte así, para que pueda ser tu apodo. ¿Crees que yo me puse el apodo de _Muro_?

-Vale – suspiró, hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro otra vez.

-Ya esta más dormida que despierta – rió su madre. Abrió la portezuela del coche.

Algo andaba mal, lo percibí en la mirada que intento esquivar, en sus pasos vacilantes, y su constante ceño fruncido.

Acomodé a mi hija en el asiento del copiloto, atando el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su cuerpecito. Cuando estaba por retirarme, Nessie pronunció las palabras que lograron que mi corazón se hinchara de puro gozo.

**-**Dame un beso, papi – frunció los labios y esperó.

Vi a Bella sonreír mientras rodeaba el coche, con dirección a la otra puerta. Me incliné para rozar los labios de Nessie levemente, y depositar otro beso en su frente.

-Hey, Bella – la llamé en voz alta, cerrando la portezuela de mi hija - ¿Vas a casa, cierto?

-Por supuesto.

-¿No quieres darle un beso a papi? – reí entre dientes.

Bella rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Una risa acompaño a la mía, mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Te veré en casa, Edward.

**BPOV**

Demonios, era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo. Antes podía cargar a Nessie sin ningún esfuerzo cuando se quedaba dormida en el coche o en la sala. Ahora estaba jadeando cuando al fin pude colocarla sobre el colchón.

Mi pequeña estaba cada vez más grande, y cuando menos lo esperara, sería una hermosa señorita, pidiendo permisos para salir al cine con sus amigos. Aunque era un alivio el pensar que no tendría que ocuparme de eso sola.

Mis ojos se encontraron con el hombre que entraba por la puerta del pequeño dormitorio. Probablemente había dejado el saco en el coche, y ahora solo andaba con la camisa granate. Miró a su hija con todo el amor existente en su interior, y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Al separarse, rodeó mi cintura con un brazo, quedando aun de frente a nuestra hija. Nos miramos al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos expresaban un infinito amor que me hizo temer. ¿Podría él sentir lo mismo que yo sentía al mirarlo? Esa sensación de alivio, de pertenencia. Sabía que debía estar con él por el resto de mi vida. ¿Lo sabría él?

Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla suavemente y me sonrió, antes de inclinarse y besar mis labios. Correspondí a su sonrisa y lo tomé de las manos para sacarlo de la habitación. Avanzando entre besos hasta la salida, cerramos la puerta de nuestra hija, y las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

Los besos de Edward que eran como suaves caricias, ahora intentaban devorarme. Su lengua penetró en mi boca, persiguiendo la mía. Sus dientes mordían mis labios y succionaban mi lengua. El corredor hacia mi recámara estaba totalmente en penumbras, que se rompían con los pocos reflejos de las farolas que iluminaban afuera. Edward recorrió mi cintura con sus manos. Sus dedos dejaban un rastro de él por toda mi piel, y sus besos comenzaron a bajar a mi cuello.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de plan para ésta noche, o debería suponer que eres toda mía? –Susurró contra mi piel.

-Hmm – eché la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su lengua llegaba a mi oído – Un par de libros, un café… - mi contestación se vio afectada por el gemido que solté cuando Edward mordió mi hombro.

-Nada que no pueda esperar.

Su voz era ronca, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y su risa… más socarrona de lo normal. Antes de siquiera pudiera darme cuenta, mi espalda chocó contra la puerta cerrada de mi cuarto, y mi blusa ya descansaba en el suelo.

Los ojos verdes de Edward que siempre parecían tan inmune a todo pensamiento y sentimiento, estaban dilatados, mirándome de esa manera que hacía que mis huesos fueran gelatina. Sus labios… oh, por Dios, sus labios, rozando mi clavícula y bajando lentamente hasta que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones. Capturaron mi pezón izquierdo, jugando con él entre sus dientes, mordisqueando y chupando; dejando una marca en la base de éste.

Como pude, fui capaz de girar el pomo de la puerta, mientras Edward me tomaba de los muslos y trastabillábamos hasta mi habitación. ¿En qué momento le había quitado la playera? ¿O se la habría quitado él? Solo sabía que ésta descansaba a sus pies, mientras me recostaba sobre el colchón.

Gemir. Eso era lo único que podía hacer cuando sus caderas encontraban las mías, rozando sobre la ropa. Desabroché torpemente su cinturón, bajando su pantalón con los talones.

-Alguien está ansiosa – susurra en mi oído.

¿Cómo decirle que me era imposible no estar así cuando solo mirarlo me hacía querer perderme en sus brazos? Que un solo beso podía enervarme hasta perder mi respiración. Que mirarlo jugar con nuestra hija era tan especial para mí, que podría pasarme el resto de mis días solo mirándolo a los ojos. Mirando su cabello ondular al viento, o sus ojos perdiéndose en los míos.

-Solo un poco – logró articular.

-¿Solo un poco? – Alza una ceja, riendo sobre mi mentón-. Entonces aun tengo tiempo para hacer algo como esto…

Su mano se filtró bajo mis bragas, y su pulgar ya estaba creando pequeños círculos en mi clítoris. ¿Grité? No puedo recordarlo. Solo sé que mordí su hombro tan fuerte, que fue suficiente para que rompiera mi ropa interior en pedazos, mientras él bajaba la propia, dejándonos completamente desnudos. Su piel sobre la mía. Su calor alterando mi temperatura.

Cuando la punta de su miembro rozó mi entrada, un suspiro escapó de lo más hondo de mi garganta, llevándome más cerca del límite de mi cordura. Me besó profundamente. Ese tipo de besos que hace que se te enchine la piel, y cierres los ojos, incapaz de mantenerte al filo de las sensaciones.

-¿Estas lista, hermosa?

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Fue entonces cuando acunó mi rostro con ambas manos, obligándome a abrir los ojos.

-Te amo, Bella.

Entró en mi interior de una sola estocada. Mis dedos ya estaban hundiéndose en sus hombros antes de poder siquiera recuperar mi respiración. Sus movimientos eran lentos en un principio, impulsándose con la cabecera.

Me había dicho que me amaba.

Una sonrisa recorrió mi rostro, y quise gritar de alegría, incapaz de creer que éste hermoso hombre que me marcaba como suya, me correspondía completamente. Quería decirle que lo amaba. Que era más de lo que podía esperar, pero entonces alzó mi cadera, ganando profundidad con cada estocada y yo fui incapaz de pensar más. No grité, pero quise hacerlo.

-Oh, Dios…

-Edward, cariño… -gruñó, entre estocadas-. Soy Edward.

Reí entre dientes, interrumpiéndome con un sonoro gemido cuando aumentó el ritmo. Una de sus manos estaba en la madera sobre mi cama; su rostro contraído de la concentración, y su miembro ensanchándose cada vez más en mi interior, rozando esos puntos que pocas veces han sido encontrados. Me mordí el labio cuando sentí mis paredes tensándose, y supe que él también lo sintió.

Tomó mis muslos con más fuerza cuando el orgasmo nos golpeó al mismo tiempo, debilitándonos hasta hacerlo caer a lado mío, con un rendido suspiro. Me miró a los ojos, con esos orbes de un verde infinito, y me abrazó a su pecho.

-Uh, ¿Bella?

Suspiré, alzándome para besar su mejilla.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo – sonrió.

-No se compara a lo mucho que yo te amo a ti – susurré sobre sus labios.

-Quédate conmigo – besó la comisura de mis labios-, el resto de mis días.

El corazón palpitaba a mil por horas en mi pecho, retumbando las mariposas que danzaban libremente por mis costillas.

-Con gusto – sonreí, besando su labio inferior.

Esa noche dormí envuelta entre sus brazos, temiendo que al despertar todo fuera un sueño y se disipara entre mis dedos. Pero en lugar de eso, aquella mañana, las sabanas se enredaban en torno a nuestras extremidades, y sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

**EPOV**

Su perfume.

Eso fue lo primero que me levantó aquella mañana. Joder, quería despertar el resto de mi vida así. Con su cabello rozando mi mentón, y su respiración filtrándose en mi piel.

Me estiré un poco, temiendo levantarla, pero sabiendo que era necesario. Debía despedirme de ella hasta que la viera más tarde. Agh, no sabía lo que le estaba esperando en esa cancha.

-Buenos días, bonita – besé la punta de su nariz, bajando suavemente hasta posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Ronroneó sobre mis labios, y me costó Dios y ayuda no despertarla para hacer cosas más interesantes que solo despedirme.

-No quiero levantarme – masculló, girándose sobre la almohada.

Reí, y acomodé un mechón de su cabello tras su oído.

-Vamos, despierta ya, amor, debo irme a preparar para el partido.

Suspiró, dedicando otro par de minutos a estar recostada sobre mi cuerpo antes de sentarse sobre la cama, mirándome por encima del hombro.

-¿Te veré hasta la noche, entonces?

-Un poco antes – sonreí – Irás al juego, ¿qué no?

-Iremos – corrigió, señalando a la habitación de nuestra hija con una tierna sonrisa.

-Irán – bese la punta de su nariz, levantándome para vestirme.

Cuando estuve listo, Bella se envolvió en una sabana, y salió a despedirme a la sala.

_Vamos, deja de pensar en cómo la fina tela se ajusta a sus curvas. Eso, sí, desvía la mirada…_

Bella se puso de puntitas, enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello, y besó mis labios una y otra vez.

-Te amo.

-Como yo a ti – mis manos se entrelazaron tras su cintura.

-Te veré en la cancha – sonrió – Mucha suerte.

-La necesitaré.

La besé una última vez, alejándome por la acera hacia el Volvo plateado. Cuando estaba arrancando el automóvil, mi celular vibró.

-¿Qué sucede?

Era la voz de la cadena de televisión a la que había contratado la que respondía del otro lado.

-_Todo esta listo para la propuesta de matrimonio en el estadio, señor Cullen._

_**-**_Excelente, gracias.

* * *

**No me odien. Vale, odienme, me lo merezco. En serio, lamento muuuucho la tardanza. Pero éste ya es el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias a todas por seguir ahi.**

**Reviews?**

**-Ellie. **


End file.
